


Warriors Shorts

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: ...can you guys tell that i love bramble at this point, All the surprises for Fiery-boi, Angst, Cats being birds, Character Death, Chess, Darkness Within Spoilers, Did some Tigerheart stuff, Don't talk about Fire's mommy, F/F, F/M, FINALLY CROWFEATHER, FLIPCLAW STOP, Fernsong will protect you, Fire be savage sometimes, Firedad and Brambleson, Flippy be missing Bristle, Fluff, GET AWAY FROM ME DARKSTRIP-, Goldenflower picks her grandson up from his body, Grieving, HARETIGER FOR LIFE, I just love making him suffer slowly, I love your hc, I mean Smokehaze is technically there, I've never done FlipFeather before, JUNIPEEEEERRRRRR, Kinda, LEAF AND SQUIRREL MAKE THE CAKE, Lap Sitting, Lionblaze remembering bad things, M/M, Meri is an OC but, Multi, Mystery, No Bumblestripes were harmed in the making of this fic, Nutmeg casually makes a pie, OOC behavior, Okay Not Really, One be bout to rip up a Dusty toNITE, Other, Perchpaw is my BOI now, Perchpebble, RIP beautiful dark ginger curls we'll miss you, SANDWICH SANDWICH SANDWICH, SANG BOI SANG, She's such a cool grandma, Sparkpelt's kids, Spooky chappie, Storm is a little done with him, Swiftstep, THEY SWAT HIM NEARLY TO DEATH, THORNCLAW STOP, Tawny wins best mom award in one second, The DF boys minus the bug one, Wrenflight (mentioned), YOU BEAUTIFUL BRAINED PEOPLE, YOU SIMPLY DON'T, ah good old times, all of that "Finleap wants me to have kids" nonsense, allow me to introduce, also am glad i didn't try to act like i knew anything about cows, and i don't even have a story for her, anyways the TigerFire is done for now until I think I can improve more on it, aw, because you don't want to know, bramble and ash using their little nicknames, but bramble's real sad about it, but i can't help it, but not really, but they're still sort of friendsies, cute blink, deleted a chapter that I uh, did the Blackfoot/Littlecloud request, dinner tonight chapter is here, do you know how STUPID that would've been, don't let that scare you off, don't mind me, dumb midnight decisions, each time i look at Breeze and Jay together, everybody give it up for Mr. Jakey, extends toes, feat. some good ol Uncle Bramble, felt really bad about for a week, first fight cat I ever read about, for Rowan to be sick, for someone named "fire", ha ha ha... like seriously i almost did though, here comes the angst train, i did a cinderlion thing, i did it, i don't need to add anything to chap 94's comment, i go "wow i have become a bit better", i just quickly named Perchpaw, i just quickly named swiftpaw, i just wanna know if it's obvious, i used to call Scourge "Scrooge", i wonder if she even told him about, i'm a bit biased but I don't care, i'm taking me some cow notes, if One took in Darktail, implied Tallstar/Jake, includes my smart resourceful beautiful ladies, isn't murdering a pig sooo romantic?, it has come to my attention that I just LOVE, just don't sang when Fire's home, just realizing I already did write Crow in a chappie and forgot, kitten Kestrel and Hare!!!, let Fire and Onesie be friends 2020, like father like son i guess poor Dovewing's car, like why doesn't Twiggy talk to Alder anymore??, may repost but i don't know about it, me fond of them, might not look that way because i'm constantly deleting/editing, mmm tea it is so yummy, moar FlipFeather??, more Onestar cause I wuv him, more unfinished Magical Creature stuff, mourning Leafpool hours, my version of human Breeze DOES have a tiny beard, no nightmares will DARE with him, piggy slayaaaaa, please don't let "magic juice" mean anything questionable, poor baby, rip girl, say it with me, see? I'm getting better at writing those two, she's just that one caring pet caretaker, she's not focused on at all, so you guys can imagine it, so. many. tags. aaaaaa, sorry - Freeform, spoilers for... what's 99 for now, thanks @Mintycloud, that may be a, the spiky sibs, the sun sure isn't Fire's best friend, they might be at war kind of, they should have stayed friends, this has quickly become educational kids, this is just becoming, unfinished fics/ideas central, what Warriors would be if Tiger had been a good dad, while her son is questioning everything in his life so far, will tag if someone forgot who they were, yes he was about to be accidentally named chicken nugget, yes there is a new chappie, you probably can tell i have no idea how to write... feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 110
Words: 57,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Short (mostly funny) stories about Warriors (the series by Erin Hunter). For practice and writer's block destroying, so requests are welcome! In fact, request away all you'd like!
Relationships: Alderheart/Needletail (Warriors), Blackfoot/Littlecloud (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Rowanclaw (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Breezepelt & Jayfeather (Warriors), Breezepelt & Lionblaze (Warriors), Breezepelt/Harespring (Warriors), Brightheart/Cloudtail (Warriors), Cinderheart/Lionblaze (Warriors), Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors), Darkstripe & Tigerclaw (Warriors), Dovewing/Tigerheart (Warriors), Feather/Flipclaw (Warriors), Firestar/Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Firestar/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Foxleap/Tigerheart (Warriors), Harespring/Tigerheart (Warriors), Jayfeather/Kestrelflight (Warriors), LBramblestar (possibly OC)/Berrynose (Warriors), Lionheart/Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors), Onewhisker/Whitetail (Warriors), Perchpaw/Shyheart (Warriors)
Comments: 170
Kudos: 126





	1. A cat... is Silverpelt...?

“Do you think… that Graywing is Silverpelt for real?” Kestrelflight murmured, shifting closer to his brother as he glanced up at the night sky. 

“How in the Dark Forest can an entire cat be Silverpelt?” Harestar grunted in reply, closing his strange-colored eyes. 

“I don’t know. But maybe he just is.” Kestrelflight glanced at his sleepy brother. “Don’t you remember the stories Wrenflight used to tell us? That his eyes were the galaxies and his breath was the breeze?”

“You believe all of that?”

“Something I can’t believe is how you managed to nearly fight in the Dark Forest.” Kestrelflight crossly snapped, green eyes narrowing. “What I do believe is that Graywing is Silverpelt.”

“Eh. Whatever you say.” But Harestar turned his attention to the sky, squinting at the faraway stars. 

Part of him, a kit-like part he assumed, was still wondering. What if Graywing was the expanse of stars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the "Graywing is Silverpelt" hc


	2. Don't feed the Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIGER NO-

“It’s finally here…” Tigerheart peeked over the edge of the table, and poked the bag. "Mm, it smells like a warm hug wrapped in a soothing blanket of honey dipped in a lovely pool of maple syrup before being lovingly dunked in granulated sugar and corn syrup..." 

“Now look,” Harespring glared at the brunet. “Don’t eat all of those marshmallows at once. I’m not dealing with you on a sugar rush.”

Tigerheart chuckled evilly, hugging the bag of marshmallows to his chest. 

“Don’t worry… I’ll only be stuffing them in my mouth five at a time…”

“…On second thought-” Harespring plucked the bag out of Tigerheart's grip and tossed it on top of the fridge. "I'll be keeping those safe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerheart: jokes on him i know how to hecking climb things


	3. Quarantine Breakfast Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the last time  
> Quarantine breakfast cake  
> is not a real breakfast, Pouncestep"

“Okay, cake time!” Pouncestep set a three-tier cake in front of Shadowsight, grinning widely. “Boy, don’t you just love breakfast?”

“I’m not eating a cake for breakfast, Pouncestep!” Shadowsight protested, shoving the plate away while giving his sister an affronted glance. 

“I’ll eat it!” Tigerheart volunteered since Dovewing was still taking a shower upstairs, and was unable to stop him. 

“See? At least someone appreciates me,” The brunette huffed, taking a serrated knife and slicing her father a large piece of cake. “Here you go, Daddy.”

“Pounce, maybe that’s not a good idea…” Lightleap frowned. “You know how he gets when he eats a lot of sugar…”

“Oh, pish-posh,” Pouncestep said, producing a good amount of spittle while annunciating the words. “He’ll be fine.”

She slid the cake over to Tigerheart, proudly smiling as he flopped face-first into it.

"Aw, he wuvs it!" 

“…If there wasn’t a quarantine, I’d go and get an egg sandwich.” Shadowsight slumped down in his chair, pulling his hoodie over his dark curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I can't go anywhere and eat cake okay I'm sad and cake-deprived


	4. Berries, Brambles, and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem
> 
> Berrynose x my version of LBramble  
> can work  
> I think

“What is this?” Berrynose poked at the strange object LBramble had placed in front of him. “A Twoleg thing?”

“It’s a gift!” LBramble mewed pointedly, shoving the cube closer to his deputy. “You have to open it.”

Berrynose frowned a bit, and closed his eyes, struggling to recall what a thing like this was called.

Right!

Once Smoky had called it a… a _bok_ …? And Berrynose had to open it.

He batted at it expectantly.

“Open!” He commanded.

“No,” LBramble sighed, and reached to remove the cover from the _bok_. “There. Now look inside of it, Care-Berr.”

“Oh…” Berrynose ignored the way his cheeks were heating up as he peered inside. “What… it’s a pink Twoleg ball?”

“You know what, let me just open the egg,” LBramble cracked the plastic egg open, and Berrynose could see that it was filled with a fluffy white substance.

It had a scent reminiscent to the nursery, and milk. LBramble took some on the tip of his claw and quickly booped it on Berrynose’s pink nose.

“HEY!”

“You eat it,” LBramble licked the rest off of his paw, blue eyes glowing under his bangs. “Here, lick it out.”

“What is it?” Berrynose lapped it off of his nose, and found that it was lightly sweet, like honey, and creamier than any milk he had before.

“Whipped cream…. I thought you might like it…” LBramble bashfully pawed at the ground.

“It’s great!” Berrynose tossed the other half at his leader, while leaning to lap out of the other. “It kind of reminds me of the barn! And Smoky!”

LBramble grinned, tail wagging at the deputy approval.

“I knew you would like it,” He purred, nuzzling the cream-colored tom’s ear. “You can do fun things with it too. Watch this!”

He turned away from Berrynose, doing something with his portion of the cream. Berrynose took this opportunity to lap up the rest of his whipped cream before LBramble turned around again.

“Guess who I am!” He waggled his whipped cream covered eyebrows, and proceeded to do an impression of some cat. “ _I DoNt kNoW wHo YoU aRe, BuT yOu’Re NoT bRaMbLeStAr!_ ”

“L!” Berrynose cried, but couldn’t stifle his laughter. “Oh my Stars, it’s Graystripe isn’t it? You’re just awful, you know that?”

The leader snorted in laughter as Berrynose squished his face in his paws and lapped off the rest of the cream.

“But I’m not an awful snack, huh?”

“Shut up, you flea-brain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berries and whipped cream is a wonderful snack, but do you know what could be even better?  
> bacon and whipped cream 
> 
> hopefully somebody gets it


	5. Mornings are for NAPPING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, Crowfeather kinda saves the day and Breeze and Hare finally get to sleep for once after DF training
> 
> you can also kind of tell idk how to write Breeze but try to disregard how I made him way too nice

“Wake up, you little sleepypaws!” Ashfoot’s voice rang clear in the misty morning air. “Today is a brand-new day and we don’t got time to waste it sleeping!”

“Why does your grandma have to be so early about stuff…?” Harespring groaned, burying his face into Breezepelt’s shoulder.

The black tom had to bite back a small hiss. The Dark Forest training last night had been slightly more vigorous than normal – it wasn’t too often when he got injured. He shifted a bit so he could groom his fur over the small wound.

Harespring yawned, eyes closed as he pulled away and flopped back into his own nest.

“How much training did you do last night?” Breezepelt whispered as Ashfoot circled the den, yowling at the warriors to get up.

“Until sunrise…” Harespring yawned loudly, words slurred slightly from sleep. “Thistleclaw was ranting about a big battle or something… I couldn’t even process what he was saying…” 

“Nobody trains that late! What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking it’d make me a better warrior…”

“You know, for a smart dude, you really can be an idiot sometimes.” Breezepelt grunted, protectively wrapping himself around his old friend. “Look, I’ll see if she’ll let us stay in for now, okay?”

“ _Hhnnggh…_ ” The brown-and-white tom scrunched up into the curve of Breezepelt’s body.

“You two as well, get up,” Ashfoot mewed when she finally padded over to them.

“Um… see, Hare isn’t feeling too well right now.” Breezepelt hated to lie to his own grandmother, but… when you’re in the Dark Forest, lying became a second nature. “He has a bad headache, and he feels really cold.”

“Then let’s take him to the medicine den.” Ashfoot’s sky blue gaze drifted between them, as if she could sense that something was up.

“I don’t think he’d want to. He said all he needs to do is rest, and he wants me to warm him up.”

“…Let him rest and warm up in the medicine den.”

Breezepelt gritted his teeth. Sure, Harespring could go to the medicine den, but Breezepelt was pretty sure the tall tom didn’t feel like getting up to go there. Other than that, the black tom could use some more sleep as well. Before Ashfoot could attempt to drag them both out of the den by the scruff, Crowfeather padded to his mother and pawed her expectantly.

“MOM I need help!”

“What’s wrong with you this time?” Ashfoot rolled her eyes and followed the dark gray tom outside. “This better not be because you lost one of your pebbles again…”

“Thank the Stars…” Breezepelt breathed, glanced back down at Harespring again.

The tom was snoring softly, side rising and falling with deep, calm breaths. Breezepelt let out a short yawn, stretching out his claws. He draped a paw over Harespring’s back, a tiny bit surprised when the tom purred a bit in his slumber. But soon sleep blurred his vision and he closed his eyes, putting his cheek on Harespring’s ear. Unlike when he dreamed in the Dark Forest, his breaths were slow and steady, and he fell into a serene blackness, smiling at the warmth at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashfoot: Okay so what's the problem boy??
> 
> Crowfeather: Oh I just wanted a hug
> 
> Ashfoot: ... ...


	6. Guess he's had a bad HARE day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you are done laughing at the HILARIOUS title... well yeah Harestar has basically had a bad hair day. Kestrelflight, with a bunch of odd jobs under his belt (and Whitewing's hair knowledge), is able to help his brother through before his big "I'm a leader now" speech.

“Your hair is breaking off.” Kestrelflight mumbled, brow furrowing as he braided down his brother’s curls. “Haven’t you been tying a scarf around your head at nights?”

“No…” Harestar guiltily murmured.

“Great Starclan,” Kestrelflight took a wide tooth comb and raked it through Harestar’s tangles, remembering to grip near the root of the hair when his brother hissed in pain. “It serves you right. You’re lucky I paid attention to Whitewing when she tried to tame all this…”

Harestar didn’t reply, but only glanced down at the speech in his hand. He mouthed the words silently, a nervous chill again snaking up his spine. He could still hear the words of those who had given him his lives, ringing in his ears, still fresh.

_“With this life, I give you knowledge of the value of relationships.” Onestar had told him, hands in his messy hair. “Whatever that means…”_

_A sorrow had flooded through him, more intense that he had ever experienced, and he was suddenly gasping on a sob, tears leaking from his strange-colored eyes. Before he knew it, Onestar was walking away, and Ashfoot was walking into his place._

_“A life for patience, especially to deal with those you love.” His aunt had murmured with a glance after Onestar. His blood sizzled._

_“A life for persistence...” Deadfoot had purred to his nephew. His nails dug into his hands so hard, that they were stained with blood._

_“A life for endurance.” Wind Runner sniffed before padding off._

_“A life for unconditional love. No matter how far you are from your family, they will remain in your mind, your soul, your heart.” A Starclan warrior, Eaglemist, used a starry finger to touch Harespring’s forehead._

_Before Harespring could question him, ask who he was, another sensation flowed through him, and another person walked up. Soon, nine Starclan warriors stepped back from him, eyes glowing._

_“You have received nine lives, Harespring.” Onestar declared, gesturing to Harespring with a hand. “Are you ready to receive your leader name?”_

_“I… y-yes. I am…” Harespring knelt as Onestar once again stepped forward, both hands now feeling Harespring’s hair, all of the tangles and split ends._

_“Then with the power of Starclan… you shall now be known as Harestar.”_

_“HARESTAR.” A slow, steady, small chant started before it grew, doubled, and a legion of starry, glowing people emerged from the clouds. “HARESTAR! HARESTAR!”_

_“Come here,” Onestar beckoned his son to stand, and leaned closer to him. “I’m proud of you, Hare. You better do everything that I didn’t.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_“And one more thing,” Onestar said thoughtfully, pulling his starry fingers throughout Harestar’s matted curls. “Fix this damn rats nest up on your head! I didn’t raise a leader to look like some kind of- and why is there A GINGER BEER CAP IN YOUR BIG HEAD-?!”_

_“Dad…” Harestar whined just as Ashfoot tugged her adoptive brother back into the clouds. “Love you too, I guess.”_

_“Just make sure you fix your head!” Onestar called to him before the starry figures swirled away and Harestar’s vision went black._

“Hare?” The new Windclan leader opened his eyes.

Kestrelflight was holding a mirror out in front of him, and Harestar’s eyes widened as he observed the dusty-brown colored cornrows.

“Wow…” He breathed, running his fingers along the intertwined strands of curly hair. “It’s beautiful…”

“Ay, I only enhance what’s there, boo.” Kestrelflight smacked on his gum proudly, turning Harestar around in the swivel chair. “Now you better go out there and wear that speech out. Didn’t do all this for you to make a fool of yourself!”

Harestar shakily stood, inhaling deeply. Kestrelflight jolted in surprise when his elder brother fell into his arms.

“Dude, I… I hardly have any idea what I’m doing…” Harestar gripped his brother’s long-sleeve, words muffled by Kestrelflight’s shoulder.

“Neither do I half the time!” Kestrelflight admitted. “But you… I’ve known you all my life, I know you have this. And even if you don’t… what else is family good for?”

Harestar bit his lip to contain the child-like grin that was bound to break out.

“I don’t tell you this enough, but… I do love you.”

“Aw, I know. Even if you don’t return half of my calls, or visit me when I’m at work or home, or invite me to see you – I know you love me!”

“I’m starting to think I might be a bad brother…” Harestar nervously laughed as Kestrelflight’s grip on him tightened.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Harespring. We’ll fix that right up once this speech is over.” The younger said with an evil chuckle. “We’ll fix that right up…”

 _“Oh Stars.”_ Harestar desperately thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that Kestrelflight's not the evil twin he just wants his brother's love  
> And will do anything to get it  
> By any means
> 
> If you don't know who Eaglemist is, don't worry... I may do some more hair-related stuff concerning Onestar, and he's included in it. But he's basically Eaglekit, Crowfeather's deceased half-brother in my AU. On another note, it's really surprising me about how much I'm writing about Harestar, but like... I want more about him?? and Kestrel?? and Onestar being a fussy dad?? so this was born and I'm going to stop talking now cuz it's midnight and I'm bound to say something stupid-


	7. BRAMBLE he's 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelflight happens upon Brambleclaw letting their son curl up on him and throws a fit (coughgetsjealouscough)

“This has got to stop.” Squirrelflight announced as she stomped into the living room. “I can’t stand to see this!”

“What’s wrong?” Brambleclaw opened an eye to glance at her, not moving from his awkward position in the armchair.

“Bramble, our son is a fully-grown man and you’re literally cradling him like he’s a baby!”

“And what exactly is wrong with that?” Brambleclaw scowled at her, tugging Alderheart closer. “He’s so cute when he’s asleep! And he just came on my lap! I can’t push him off!”

Squirrelflight squinted at him sternly, hands drifting to rest on her hips.

“Bramble, he is 27. He shouldn’t be coming to you to take naps.”

“OH…” Brambleclaw grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. “You’re just jealous!”

Squirrelflight’s green eyes widened.

“J-jealous?!” She spluttered, hating that smug cat look crossing his face. “Oh no, Bramble, I am not… jealous…”

“I bet you wanna be babied too, huh?” Brambleclaw snickered, laughter growing even louder when her face went red. “Oh Stars, seriously?”

“SHUT UP!” She shouted, chucking a pillow in his direction and missing miserably.

Alderheart stirred a little in Brambleclaw’s lap, whining softly as he buried himself deeper into Brambleclaw’s body. Squirrelflight glanced at both of them longingly now, and sighed, begrudgingly approaching the chair.

“I hate you so much.” She grumbled, climbing onto the arm of the chair and leaning on her comfy husband.

“Love you too, Squilfy.” He replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkpelt, when she finds everybody sleeping in one armchair: Look at all those chickens
> 
> I honestly think Spark is the least snuggly one tbh


	8. and you wonder why-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowanstar is feeling badly, so he goes to Puddleshine, who is 100% done with his thistle-fluff. 
> 
> In other words  
> I've been feeling sick  
> and Rowan is my victim  
> (edit) I feel like I should say I'm not a real doctor and uh if you're feeling achy, a veggie isn't going to solve all of your problems  
> (double edit) also Rowan might probably be the most vegetably person you'll meet but he's me vent character sometimes and me venting)

“I just… I don’t know, I feel… empty. I don’t have any energy, and I’m just having these weird pains and stuff.”

“How interesting…” Puddleshine sighed, glancing up at Rowanstar with a tired expression. “Firstly, before you assume right off the bat that it’s something serious, like cancer – what did you have for breakfast?”

Rowanstar tilted his head in confusion.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Rowan. Please don’t make me get one of my bats. Now answer the question.”

“We-ell…” The Shadowclan leader hummed thoughtfully, finger on his chin. “I guess I had… a bag of chips and a handful of cereal after I tried to work on something. It didn’t have any sugar on it, so I just took some sugar in my hand and ate that with the cereal. Then I had my pain medication with some water.”

“I see…” Puddleshine scribbled this down in his notebook, pushing a brown strand of hair from his face before looking up at Rowanstar again. “What did you have for lunch? What are your plans for dinner?”

“Two jumbo marshmallows from that marshmallow shop down the street, my vitamins, and two cups of water… that about all I had today. I was just planning on reheating an old burrito from the other night.”

“Okay, Rowanclaw.” Puddleshine inhaled deeply, and Rowanstar knew he was in deep trouble then. “You ate junk food all day, literally ate a handful of sugar, drank only two cups of water, and took, what, three or two pills? Then you come up in MY office asking why you feel so bad?!”

“Oh… I kinda see what you’re saying…”

“Oh, DO YA?!” Puddleshine snapped, finally standing, scribbling something else down in his notebook. “You know what, I’m giving you a prescription after all, Rowan. I need you to take it three times a day, once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and once in the evening. You’d better not miss any of your doses, or me and Kaitlyn-” He pointed at the trusty old baseball bat in the corner. “Will be at your house.”

He tore the paper from the wire spine of the small book, and slapped it in front of Rowanstar.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to the next patient.”

When Puddleshine left the office, Rowanstar frowned, and glanced down at the paper.

“Oh my Stars…”

Because, on that paper, was written one single phrase. A powerful, commanding phrase.

_EAT ONE BALANCED MEAL A DAY – INCLUDING. ONE. VEGETABLE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat your veggies, kids


	9. Marshmallow Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowanstar been doing pretty okay at eating right, so Tigerheart goes to surprise his dad with some of Foxleap's infamous marshmallows.

“He said _that?!_ ” Foxleap’s green eyes were wide.

“Yeah. I don’t think Dad came home the same after that… but he’s been forcing himself to eat broccoli with stuff, so I just thought this would be a nice thing to do for him.”

“Well, nice things always happen around here, Tiggy!” Foxleap grinned at his friend, and before Tigerheart knew it, a small pink marshmallow had appeared in his hand with a near-magical burst of cornstarch. “I’ll get you the usual then! Just grab a seat.”

Tigerheart smiled behind his hand, moving to sit at one of the barstools facing the window where one could watch the marshmallows be prepared. Foxleap hummed, concentrated now. His eyes were closed, and he was in his own little marshmallow world. 

His mind was marshmallow, and his body was a utensil only made to enhance the wonderfulness of his creations.

The rose-water-flavored rope of marshmallow was tugged out, and what seemed like one motion, Foxleap’s expert hands sprayed the bench scraper with nonstick spray and cornstarch. Tigerheart’s amber eyes widened when the marshmallow rope was swiftly sliced into 2-by-2-inch cubes.

Foxleap still continued his work with what would have already been a pretty decent treat, and dumped the pieces in a bowl, spraying them with a light amount of cooking oil before his gloved hands tossed edible gold-colored sugar into the bowl, and Tigerheart watched in absolute awe as the ginger tossed the mixture into the air multiple times, the sugar catching the bright sunlight illuminating the front window. It was a lightning fast motion when Foxleap thrilled, tossing the mixture from a bowl to a smaller container.

A drizzle of warm dark chocolate candy melts.

And the tiniest little piece of gold leaf applied with the most delicate tweezers.

“And for you, one of my favorite customers,” Foxleap opened his eyes to smile at Tigerheart, snapping on the container’s lid. “It’s on the house. Goodness, you let a vegetable within 10 feet of you? That’s improvement, man.”

“I… I could still pay for it, Foxle-”

“Dude, it’s a gift!” The ginger whipped off his gloves, bright green eyes glowing. “Go home! Give it to your dad! Celebrate something that not many people do! Tell your dad I’m with you both.”

Tigerheart sighed, glancing at the marshmallow in his hand before accepting the container from Foxleap.

“Thanks,” The brunet was half-way in the sunlit door before he turned back around to face Foxleap. “Love you!”

“Love you too-!” Foxleap called, waving, before he realized what he was doing.

But Tigerheart was already out of the door, leaving Foxleap in a confused and flustered panic in his magical marshmallow shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Foxleap being a small business owner... maybe I could try to do something about how he would handle the quarantine??
> 
> btw, reminder that requests and comments are encouraged and welcome! constructive criticism is welcome too!


	10. You'd better explain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onestar basically explains and the rest wanna hear about his night with Lady Smoke
> 
> This is very old, but I'm figuring some stuff out rn

“Well, this is just great…” Rowanstar paced the tiles nervously, gripping furiously at his dark ginger hair. “Our main source of information about Darktail is knocked out for a day!”

“It’s not the end of the world, Rowan.” Bramblestar sighed exhaustedly, rubbing at his tired eyes. “At least we can stay until he sobers up.”

“I don’t even want to hear it,” Mistystar snapped, but she stayed rooted to her chair at the table. “I just want to cuss him out as soon as he wakes up…”

They all glared over at Onestar, who was slumped on the couch, snoring and mumbling loudly in his sleep. Harespring was perched over his father’s sleeping figure with a little frown, strangely-colored eyes staring somewhere out of the window. Clearly, he was worried, though it was more apparent that he was annoyed. Everyone could guess that this wasn’t the first time the Windclan leader had done… this. Bramblestar stood, pulling out another chair a few inches from the table.

“Just sit down, Rowan. I’ll make some tea for all of us.”

With a frustrated screech, the Shadowclan leader stomped over to the chair and plopped down, burying his head in his arms. Just as the teapot brewed to a loud start, Onestar stirred, the slightest of movements. Harespring’s gaze snapped down to his father when the Windclan leader groaned.

“Guys,” Harespring glanced at the other leaders, who were still sitting at the kitchen table. “He’s waking up.”

“And I’m gonna beat up his tail too, surrendering to that deceitful piece of trash…” Mistystar was the first to the couch, and the only one to slap Onestar hard enough to leave a good imprint of her hand. “GET UP, YOU UNGRATEFUL BADGER!”

“Wrenflight, stoooop!” The leader flopped off of the couch, swatting lazily at the air. “I thought I’ve been a good little boy!”

“No, Onekit,” Harespring cheekily grinned from where he sat on the couch, using a higher-pitched tone. “You’ve been a very bad little boy! Give your kids the love they deserve!”

Onestar finally opened his eyes, finding himself on the floor with the three other leaders and his son staring down at him. He moaned, bringing himself up to lean against the bottom edge of the couch.

“What are you all doing here?”

“I let them in.” Harespring practically bounced on his feet, smiling down at Onestar. “They have a LOT of questions to ask you…!”

“I literally hate all of you right now.” Onestar grouched, sliding onto the couch cushions with a pained groan. “Fine. What do you want to know.”

“Why did you retreat?! What the thistle-fluff did Darktail say to you?!”

“We needed your help out there, you know! Now my Clan is completely in oblivion!”

“I hate you back!”

“This is a nice start…” Onestar murmured sarcastically, shoving his ruffled hair from his face. “To answer Bramblestar’s question first…”

The leader visibly paled, amber eyes widening almost as in remembered fear. Onestar swallowed, hugging one of the pillows beside him tightly.

“I guess I did say I would answer all of them.” The leader chewed thoughtfully on a fingernail. “He… he said ‘Don’t you think Hell’s doors will devour whoever murders their own son? Sheathe your blade and go away, like you did before.’ I think. Still kinda fuzzy, you know?”

“Oh… is he one of them weird people who thinks everyone in the world is his brother or sister or something?” Rowanstar questioned, tilting his head to one side.

“He’s not.” Onestar inhaled deeply. “He’s… sort of… my biological son.”

“WHAT?!” Everyone excluding Onestar screamed, causing the Windclan leader to wince from the volume.

“You mean I’m not your first son?!” Harespring gave a betrayed hiss, backing away from his father with tears in his strange-colored eyes. “How could you do this to Whitewing?” He added in an equally betrayed whisper.

“Look, I was young and slightly cute back then, I couldn’t help it if some chicks wanted to peck,” Onestar put the pillow under his head, yawning. “So, anybody wanna hear about the night?”

Harespring disgustedly stomped down the hall, while Bramblestar eagerly crawled down on the floor to listen. Soon, the rest of the leaders followed his example. Onestar’s amber eyes gleamed in excitement.

_“It all started when I was a new warrior, Onewhisker…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onestar is just-  
> I lub him, 'kay?   
> No, I don't love him because he's great  
> I don't love him because of anything  
> I just love lil doughnuts  
> He's my cute widdle Onesie for no reason and while he gets on my nerves I also want to squish his little doughnut self lovingly until he behaves


	11. FETCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LBramble and Berrynose play fetch and break a lil doughnut's face

“Stop bothering me with that new thing you have!” Berrynose snapped at the tabby, stub of a tail waggling angrily. “Don’t you see that I’m trying to send out patrols?!”

“Play!” LBramble huffed, body swaying back and forth as his fluffy tail wagged.

He dropped the bouncy red ball in front of Berrynose, and rolled on his back.

“Please?”

“Ugh.” Berrynose motioned the patrol away with his paw, and leaned over the new leader. “You want to play? Huh? You wanna play?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay then,” Berrynose picked up the ball in two paws, and lobbed it as hard as he could. “Go fetch!”

To his surprise and dismay, the ball didn’t go far – only a few tail-lengths. But that didn’t stop LBramble from shoving a warrior out of the way in his pursuit of it.

“Wow, you must have been a puppy in your past life, huh?”

“Close, Care-Berr,” LBramble purred, dropping the ball in front of his deputy with a grin.

“Then… what animal were you?”

At that, LBramble frowned, tensing. It was a few moments before he relaxed and nuzzled the cream-colored tom.

“Does that really matter? Besides, you’ll find out when you see my spiritual form.”

“And when will that be?” Berrynose’s golden eyes widened. “Soon?”

LBramble’s expression tightened again. He pulled away, nosing the ball towards his deputy.

“Could you throw the ball again?”

The deputy reluctantly took the shiny red sphere in his front paws, and looked up at LBramble. He sighed.

“Fine…” He stretched an arm back in preparation to sling the ball all the way across camp. “Alright, this is going to go real far! GO FETCH!”

Berrynose lobbed the ball, and it zipped like an eagle through the air. Unfortunately, the eagle was stopped short.

“MY FACE!” Bumblestripe wailed out loudly.

Berrynose shrank back, but LBramble’s pupils narrowed to slits, and he let out an excited growl.

“L, don’t-”

But Berrynose’s warning was much too late. The leader had already hared across camp and jumped on top of Bumblestripe, wriggling all around in order to grasp the ball, which only added to the gray tabby’s pain. Berrynose nervously edged away as agonized screaming filled the camp.

That patrol probably needed another warrior anyways…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HM MM HMM HMMMM
> 
> What IS my version of LBramble?? I am kind of planning on him at least being... PART dog... idk honestly


	12. Your food tastes better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Whitestorm and Tigerclaw thing
> 
> Trying to brainstorm what they were like as best friends

“Tiger, what do you want?” Whitestorm glared back at the large warrior.

“ _Ah,_ ” The tabby opened his jaws, wordlessly demanding a piece of the white-furred warrior’s vole.

“I swear, you need to stop doing this. Why don’t you get your own meal?” Regardless, Whitestorm tore a chunk off the vole’s flank and pawed it to his best friend.

“Because your stuff always tastes better!” The young warrior replied with a sheepish grin.

Whitestorm couldn’t stifle his giggle as Tigerclaw gratefully gobbled up the meat.

“You look like a bird when you do that!”

As if he wanted to emphasize Whitestorm’s point, Tigerclaw let out a loud squawk, causing the rest of the warriors eating and sharing tongues to roll their eyes or glance at them in annoyance. The white-furred warrior began to laugh as Tigerclaw leaned to peck at his vole.

“Tiger, you stop that! You’re not a bird!”

“ _B-BAWK!_ ” The warrior screeched as he picked up the vole and bounded away.

“HEY!”

“Better catch me if you want it, Stormy!”

"It's on, Butterfly!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes his nickname between him and Whitestorm was "Butterfly"  
> He loves them despite being... basically evil I guess


	13. too sleepy to think of a title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowfeather wants to sleep. Harestar does not.
> 
> Harestar almost gets his tail kicked-

“Crowfeather. Crow. Crow, get up!”

“Stop it… I’ll get up for the dawn patrol in a few sunrises…” The dark gray tom whined softly, burying himself into Harestar’s soft fur.

“You’re deputy, you can’t just sleep the entire morning!”

“That’s what the morning is for.” Crowfeather blinked at his leader grumpily. “What else am I supposed to do?”

“Go organize some patrols.”

“…I don’t really feel like it.”

“OH FOR STAR’S SAKES!”

“Come on, don’t get so worked up… we can all sleep a little bit more today.”

“But-” Harestar’s protests were muffled by Crowfeather’s tail.

“Now you listen to me closely, _Harespring_ ,” The small tom’s soft voice suddenly froze into an icy tone that chilled the leader’s spine. “You may be leader, and you may be my son’s best friend. You may let me sleep in here and you may let me snuggle with you.”

The leader hardly dared to breathe when the smaller tom glared him down.

“One thing you may not do is wake me up. Unless you’re Ashfoot, you better not lay one prodding paw on me in the mornings.”

“You do realize that as deputy you have responsibilities, right?” Harestar muttered when he finally regained his nerve.

“Not my problem. I didn’t ask to be deputy.” Crowfeather flipped away from the brown-and-white tom, face set in sleepy concentration. “Now _goodnight_.”

“You know what,” The Windclan leader stood and stepped over Crowfeather. “I don’t know why I even try with you! Of all of the difficult cats I could’ve made deputy… I should have picked Nightcloud for crying out loud!”

“You know if it were her, she’d claw your pretty face off for waking her.”

"...aaaaaAAAA-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harestar: wait did u just call my face pretty?? you sly little-
> 
> I guess I'm just  
> obsessed with Harestar right now  
> even if I wasn't there really isn't enough about him and crave for my grumpy strict Hare-boi


	14. Flowers, Sleeping, and Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionheart/Whitestorm/Tigerclaw stuff!! and flowers

“A flower for you,” Lionheart mewed, tiptoeing up to Tigerclaw’s nest to place a lily on top of his head.

“A flower for you,” The golden tom whispered, sashaying up to Whitestorm’s nest and tossing a rose on the white-furred warrior’s rising and falling side.

“And a cute little flower for me!” The tom purred contentedly, adorning his own head with a magnolia blossom. “I’m so beautiful!”

Tigerclaw grunted, paws working at the moss. Lionheart squeaked and dove back into his own nest, curling up and closing his eyes before Tigerclaw opened his eyes and glanced around. The dark brown tabby snorted in surprise when the flower tumbled down his nose.

“Wha…” He shook his head quickly, paw brushing at the pollen stuck on his nose, and blinked blearily at the lily. “A flower…?”

The broad-shouldered tom glanced about, only to see the sleeping form of the other warriors, including Whitestorm and Lionheart. Lionheart’s scent weaved all around him, but perhaps because the golden tom was curled up in front of him? The golden tom’s breaths were uneven and quick. His fur was ruffled and Tigerclaw could scent the excitement on him. The tabby noticed that Whitestorm had also been gifted with his own flower, an elegant scarlet and fuchsia colored rose. He propped himself up halfway, smiling knowingly when he spotted a magnolia at Lionheart’s large paws.

“You can stop pretending, Lionel.”

“How do you always know when I’m not really asleep?” A loud whine escaped the golden tom.

“Well, you’re not the subtlest furball in camp,” Tigerclaw teased, rubbing his sleepy amber eyes. “What are you, the flower spirit?”

On the opposite side of Tigerclaw, Whitestorm mewled softly, scooting himself closer to the brown tabby. Tigerclaw swiped Whitestorm’s right ear with his tongue before glancing back at Lionheart. The golden tom’s honey-colored eyes were big when Tigerclaw plucked up the magnolia with his claws.

“Always up to something cute, aren’t you?” The brown tabby muttered with a small smile, placing the large flower on top of Lionheart’s head. “Go back to sleep, Lionel…”

“Guess you’re not mad?”

“Nah… I’ll leave that up to Whitestorm and his-”

_“a-CHOO!”_

“Allergies…”

“Oopsie daisy,” Lionheart nervously chuckled. “Guess I, uh… forgot about that…”

“It was still a sweet thing to do, Lionel.” Tigerclaw purred, bumping their noses as Whitestorm woke in a fit of sneezes. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome, Tiggy!” Lionheart squeaked, just happy that at least someone liked his flowers who wasn't... _that_ allergic to them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Lionheart's nickname between him, Whitestorm and Tiger was "Lionel" 
> 
> anyways, this is based off of My_Yawning_Grave's Lionheart/Whitestorm/Tigerclaw stuff, which I personally really really like! umumumum should I have asked first??


	15. Onekit, Twokit, Threekit-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onestar attempts to name his kits and uh
> 
> Whitetail does not approve of the names

“I’m not naming them ‘Twokit’ and ‘Threekit’!” Whitewing sent a horrified glance to her mate, sweeping her tail over the two kits wriggling in the moss beside her. “I would suggest naming only ONE of them something else.”

“But why _can’t_ we name them Twokit and Threekit?” Onestar leaned to sniff at the two tiny tom-kits.

The smaller one chirped loudly when a breath billowed onto it, tiny paws beginning an anxious little kneading motion on his mother’s white fur. The larger one let out something akin to a squeaky growl, little paw swatting at the leader’s whiskers. Onestar flinched back before the paw made any contact, whiskers twitching in thought.

“Well… how about Harekit for that bigger one? Hares are fierce!”

“Hares are fierce…?”

“A warrior got blinded by a little rabbit once. Firestar told me about it,” Onestar’s tail curled proudly over his paws.

“Well… it’s certainly not a bad name,” Whitetail affectionately lapped at the smaller kit’s head to settle down the kneading. “I think this one is ‘Kestrelkit’. Look at him, all cuddly and cute like a bird.”

“Are we agreed, then?”

“I suppose so, Whiskers.” Whitetail’s sleepy blue eyes closed and she lowered herself down on the moss.

She hummed out a few notes going down the scale until the breath ended, and she inhaled deeply, curling up even more around her two energetic kittens. Onestar sniffed at her, drinking in her sleepy, milky scent for a few long moments. The brown tabby then weaved around the snoozing she-cat and the kitten until he found a comfortable position on the moss.

“Guess you’ll keep me safe when I’m older, right?” The leader waggled a claw above the larger kit’s head.

Though blind, the kit’s tiny paw somehow found his, and Onestar allowed the kitten to tug his now-sheathed paw into his mouth. The leader's thin tail curled in happiness.

“Aw…” Onestar glanced around quickly before leaning to nuzzle his son. “But between you and me… you’re really Twokit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean I did make Onestar too nice here, but I honestly don't think that once he became leader it was BAM 'i'm a lil doughnut now'  
> Being a doughnut takes time. It takes work.
> 
> It takes mixing the ingredients, it takes kneading. It takes proofing, and it takes cutting out the doughnut shape with the little doughnut cutters, it takes proofing them again. It takes frying and it takes a cooling rack and it takes icing! A doughnut does not merely become a doughnut by choice alone!  
> No... no, my dear reader friend. There is work involved. And in the end... that work will reward you with a delicious lil doughnut you can't HELP but bite into.
> 
> I mean I'm sure that a lot of people could resist taking a bite out of Onestar but   
> it's midnight  
> I'm saying stupid things  
> And I will forever associate Onestar with doughnuts because I'm hungry and will NEVER regret saying this-


	16. The Tiger's B-Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigerclaw's birthday awakening! feat Lionheart and Whitestorm and later on, pancakes!
> 
> Congrats on being on old man, Tiggy

“Happy birthday!”

The shrill honk of a party horn directly in his face caused Tigerclaw to instantly draw himself up from the bed with a scream of surprise and confusion.

“What… what are you talking about…?” Tigerclaw paused to yawn loudly. “Whose birthday is it?”

Lionheart bounced up and down excitedly next to the bed, still blowing the horn.

“Yours, silly!” The blond grinned. “You’re officially 30!”

“Are you serious?” Tigerclaw’s amber eyes widened, and he reached to check his phone. “It can’t be July already…”

“The quarantine has us all losing track of time,” Whitestorm chuckled came from the doorway of the bedroom. “Come on, I made breakfast already!”

Tigerclaw flopped back into the bed, enjoying the heat the covers gave him.

“Can’t we just… do something like snuggle?”

“You snuggle with us every day, Butterfly!” Whitestorm laughed, walking over to the bed to whip the covers off of Tigerclaw. “Ooh, look at our vanilla cupcake man!”

“WHITESTORM OH MY STARS!”

“You DO wear that cupcake-underwear I gave you!” Lionheart exclaimed, cheeks flushing as he cackled. “Starclan, I got a man that look so _fine!_ ”

“So, you two are just going to flatter me into getting up?” Tigerclaw raised an eyebrow at them, but his amber eyes were glittering happily.

“If it’s what it takes,” Whitestorm said with a shrug.

“And I wanna eat a pancake!” Lionheart yanked gently at Tigerclaw’s dangling arm. “Come on, come on, come on!”

“Okay, okay… guess I’ll get out of bed just this once…”

“Woo! Pancakes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to this! I might make a 2nd chapter for this birthday stuff
> 
> Anyways, if one of y'all is looking forward to the next part of "Leave us alone, man"   
> I am doing something I have never done before  
> making an outline, and coming up with a clear idea of what is going to happen next  
> because I really want the story to go well and I don't want to give up on it like I do with so many other things. I apologize, because it may take a while, and I'm going to be back to work pretty soon... so it may take even longer... But I'll definitely try my best at it!


	17. Got the best boy-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel x Bramble as requested!
> 
> Brambleclaw is staying downtown to spend time with his mom and learn about his roots while Squirrelflight is left missing her big beautiful dumb boyfriend.

“Wow, this is the fifth time this week he’s sent you something,” Leafpool remarked, marveling at the box Squirrelflight had lugged into the house. “And it’s not even Wednesday…”

“I… I know…” The ginger huffed, finally setting the box on the table. “Honestly, how much time does he have out of his day to cook things all the way downtown?”

“At least your boyfriend can cook food…” The elder sister hid a smile behind her hand as she walked off. “All Crow can do is _burn_ things…”

Squirrelflight gave a tiny snort at that. She then took a knife and sliced the tape on the box before ripping it open.

“Let’s see…” A bouquet of yellow daises and red roses, a card, a little crock pot, and… red socks. “Classic Bramble.”

She neglected the flowers, socks and pot for the moment and plucked up the pink card, opening it with one hand to read the loopy, messy handwriting.

_Hi, Squilfy!_

_Everything is going great for now, so don’t you worry about me!_

“As if I would…” She muttered before reading on silently.

_So, finding out genealogy stuff has been cool… Goldenflower and I are getting along great down at this little cabin thing near the camp where my ancestors used to live. I think all the meditating she wants to do is a little weird. She never meditated when I was a kid, but I guess I just do it with her so she doesn’t do it alone. She badgers me about you everyday though, and it drives me insane._

_She keeps expecting me to actually take you out on a “real date”. I mean, would you want that?? To go out somewhere real fancy and just… hang out? Is that what people do on dates?_

“What does he think? Of course I want a real date!” She rolled her green eyes. “He can be so dense sometimes…”

_Anyways, I sent you some things! I found these really comfy socks in this cute little clothes shop, and I made you some chili! Write me back on how you like it!!_

“But he’s so sweet…” A wistful sigh escaped her immediately after. “Dang… I miss him…”

_I guess there’s some flowers, but that was Mama’s idea. She said if it were her, that she would like flowers. I don’t really see what’s so great about them, all they do is attract bugs._

_Aside from that, I… I really miss you and Firestar, and all of your family. I hope you all are doing okay._

_Goldenflower’s calling me to go somewhere, but I guess I’ll write you later._

_I love you._

_P.S. I really miss having my phone!! Like why did she confiscate it??_

Her eyes were wet and her lip trembled when she shut the card. Stars… It would only be a week, but she missed having him beside her. She missed it when he would always try to snuggle with her (most of the time, only to be stopped by a furious Firestar) but still. She even missed kicking him in the knees whenever he would try to pull off a stupid plan with Crowfeather and Stormfur.

She stumbled over to the couch to find Firestar sitting on Sandstorm’s lap as they lovingly snuggled together.

Why, why, WHY did everything have to make her miss Brambleclaw so much?! Her parents had no right to be so cute.

“What’s wrong, Flighty?” Sandstorm seemed to notice her daughter’s irritated glare on them. 

“Nothing,” Squirrelflight said with a pout, crashing down on the opposite edge of the chair. She clutched the pink card to her chest. “Just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Firestar hummed, wriggling happily when Sandstorm’s hand came to stroke his neon orange curls.

“Nothing.” Squirrelflight quickly replied, knowing her father would shift into his defense mode if she mentioned the tall teen she was currently heartsick over.

Besides, it was only… a few more days. No more, no less.

\---

A few days of torture more like. But the day finally came. A bright sunny one, without a cloud in the sky.

Would have been nicer if he actually told her when he was coming…

Because being in the front yard, standing outside with your sister when a 6 foot 5 inch guy hurling himself towards you wasn’t really the… best way for someone to come back. Her reflexes sort of acted before she could think, and in a moment, Brambleclaw was on the ground.

“MY KNEES!”

“Oopsies…” She chuckled nervously when Leafpool glared at her. “So uh… was the grass any better downtown…?”

“It was marvelous…” The tall teen grunted sarcastically, heaving himself to his feet.

“Well, I, um… I missed you.” Squirrelflight shuffled closer to hug him, despite his grass-covered shirt. “Stars, I never want you to leave like that again…”

“Me either. Don’t tell Goldenflower I said this, but that whole thing was weird…” He leaned to scoop her up and nuzzle her forehead. “I’d rather be with my Squilfy…”

“Your boyfriend can pick you up!” Leafpool said, sounding quite jealous when she walked inside. “That’s another thing for you to be grateful for…”

Squirrelflight happily sighed. She was just glad that her big dummy was back for now. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You know what they do in the movies, Scramble?” Squirrelflight looked directly into his confused gaze, waggling her brows. “Don’t they usually kiss like crazy around this part?”

“Aw, Squilfy…” Brambleclaw took a cautious glance towards the house. Yes, Firestar was in the window. And it looked like he was holding something metal- “You know what, we’ll get to that some other time. How about we just go inside and I can make you some cookies to celebrate never leaving for a week again?”

“Best boyfriend ever.” She sighed, burying herself deeper in his arms. “Take me away!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real though I hc Bramble can COOK boi  
> Both him and Tawny  
> Tawny is actually a hotel chef in this AU


	18. Kittypet Brothers #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where the Warriors are kittypets. I've always liked the idea of both Bramblestar and Rowanstar getting into brothers-in-law shenanigans, but what if they were adopted by the same human and became "brothers" that way?
> 
> observe

“Come on, come on! Stop holding it where I can’t reach it!” Bramble strained to bat at the feathers on the end of the blue stick, large paws causing him to clumsily tumble down the edge of the couch. “Hey, now you’re really going to get it, upwalker!”

The tabby tom leaped toward the human, collar jingling when he collided with the soft chest. The human screeched when he clawed his way onto its limb that held the stick. The large tabby took the stick in his teeth and jumped to the carpet, a smug smirk lighting his face.

“And that’s how you play with an upwalker,” Bramble tilted his nose to Rowan, who sat comfortably on the scratching thing. “Come on down already! You’ve been sitting there all day!”

“I’m good…” Rowan sleepily yawned, claws unsheathing when he stretched a bit. “You’re young, you keep playing.”

“You’re not that much older than me.” Bramble dropped the plaything with a little glare at his adoptive brother. “You never play these days! Can’t you just come down once?”

“I don’t have the energy…” Rowan dramatically slumped, closing his dark green eyes. “Just keep playing with Meri…”

As if on cue, the human let out an adoring coo as she stooped to scoop up Bramble. Her dark eyes suddenly glanced at Rowan, and the squishy claws reached to grasp the dark ginger tabby. Rowan glared at Meri before slinking out of her reach and into the little carpet cave of the cat scratcher.

“Stop it,” He raised an unsheathed paw to display to Meri. “Bramble, get her to go away.”

“Ugh. You can be such a downer…” Bramble then rubbed against Meri’s leg with a pleading mew. “Hey! Look at me!”

But she continued to look at Rowan’s, lips moving and voice rumbling almost thoughtfully. She took her weird glowing rectangle from her backside and tapped on it. Rowan’s lips curled in a snarl.

“What the fluff is she doing?!”

“I don’t know,” Bramble blinked curiously at his brother. “Why do you look so worried?”

“Phone,” Rowan’s fur began to fluff, and his gaze dragged between Meri and the phone warily. “Usually means more humans. Sometimes phone means the annoying little kittens, but other times… phone means the vet.”

“NO!” Bramble yowled in terror, bouncing away from Meri. “Not the vet! I don’t want to go there, Ro-ro!”

“It’s not you that has to worry, blockhead!” Rowan’s dark green eyes cut to Bramble. “She was looking at me…”

“NO!” Bramble cried out, jumping onto the cat scratcher to worriedly nuzzle his brother. “I don’t want you to go to the vet! I won’t let her take you!” Bramble then paused. “Wait… are you sick?”

“…Somewhat.” Rowan allowed Bramble to nuzzle his face with a bored sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Bramble gave Rowan a careful sniff. “Huh… I mean, you do smell a little different than you used to, but… I can’t really place it. You smell sort of like…” The larger tabby sniffed again, and hummed thoughtfully. “A little more like rain.”

The ginger tom rolled over to allow Bramble to squish into the small cave with him. Bramble didn’t hesitate to bury his face in his brother’s chest.

“You actually smell kind of nice…” The brown tabby purred softly.

“Great. Tell me to get sick more often, why don’t cha.” But unlike most other times, Rowan didn’t bat Bramble away when the younger tom’s tongue began to clean him in gentle strokes. “Mm… well, wasn’t going to wash today, but this is certainly nice…”

“You certainly wouldn’t want to be a grumpy and _dirty_ furball.” Bramble chuckled through his licking.

He continued to laugh when Rowan’s tail swished his face.

“Shut up, Brambs. I’m still your elder.”

“Well, _excuse_ me for disturbing your old bones!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one
> 
> I'll begin working on requests soon I hope, just had to take a little break from thinking about what I was going to do for those  
> being as active as I can before work starts up again


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FirexSand, as requested!!
> 
> Sandstorm finds a way to help her hot, cranky mate.

Sandstorm stretched out comfortably on the patch of grass, purring when the hot sun warmed her back. The day was cloudless and overall, quite warm, but there was just something about sunning that she particularly loved. Maybe it was the brightness… maybe it was the heat… maybe it was the shadow that had suddenly clouded her precious sunlight. She opened an eye to see her neon-orange mate. She frowned crossly.

“Could you get out of the way?” She prodded his forearm, glaring up at him. “Don’t you see that I’m trying to do something?”

She squeaked when he suddenly slumped over her, smaller body limp on her long one. Sandstorm leaned to sniff at him, noticing the small tom’s heavy breaths.

“Fire...? Are you okay?”

He only groaned loudly. The ginger tom buried his face in her neck fur, sheathed paws scrabbling at her short pelt. There were a whole load of emotions pouring off of his heated pelt, so many at once she couldn’t quite decipher them. Most of them gave a shadow to her sunny feeling though, so she figured that they weren’t too great.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I just don’t feel good…” Firestar grumbled, rubbing his cheek in the crook of her neck so he could place his nose there.

“Aw… is the little kitten sad…?” Sandstorm rubbed his back with a paw, smiling when she could feel his bottom lip jutting out.

“I’m hot and tired.” The tom grunted, paws kneading at her chest.

“Well, snuggling with me isn’t going to help much. I’ll only make you hotter,” Her leaf green eyes then lit up with an idea. “Here, I’ll give you a little bath. That’ll cool you off!”

“You think?” He pulled away to look at her, fluffy tail wagging. “Thanks, Sandy! You’re the best!”

“I can’t have a sad mate, can I?” She chuckled, leaning to lap gently at his fur.

Sandstorm made it halfway down his back when he began to purr. The purrs grew louder when most of his pelt became damp.

“Oh… that feels so much better…” He wriggled off of her, emerald eyes bright and shining. “Yay! The day is great again!”

She sighed happily when her mate gratefully bumped their noses. That was her Firestar…

“Now we can go and help Bramblepaw!”

“What’s wrong with him?” Sandstorm blinked over at the apprentice’s den, and spotted the brown tabby, who was miserably slumped in the shade. “Oh…” She stood up, straightening. “Well, let’s go then.”

“We’ll save everyone from the heat! Together!”

_Together._ The pale-yellow tabby glanced at her paws, thinking. A while ago… she could have never imagined doing anything with the “kittypet”. But right now, with his endearing bright grin and the way he admirably glanced at her…

Together was something she would like very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! I've never done it before, but I think I like writing Fire x Sand!


	20. Dessert Sandwiches... and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloudtail x Brightheart, as requested!
> 
> Cloudtail and Brightheart sneak behind their parents/guardians' backs to have their first date. Maybe not the ideal date, but... a date.
> 
> WARNING: mentions of blood and harm from memories of the dog fight!! starts at italics!

“So…”

“So…” Brightheart echoed, blue gaze dropping to the carpet.

“I… I guess this isn’t what you expected for a first date, huh?”

Brightheart glanced up, meeting Cloudtail’s sympathetic gaze with a small smile. She rotated the little oatmeal cream sandwich in her fingertips thoughtfully.

“It’s actually not bad,” She admitted, leaning on the dashboard of Cloudtail’s old blue sportscar. “Never thought you liked these little pies too.”

“I used to sneak them behind Fireheart’s back when I was a kid.” Cloudtail chuckled softly, leaning back to view the moon through the sun visor.

“Just like we sneaked out here?”

“Rather it look like I was getting a midnight snack on my credit card than me taking a girl out.” He shrugged.

“Stars…” A grin broke out that Brightheart couldn’t suppress. “I forgot what it was like to sneak out of the second-floor window and snake down the tree… the thrill of running to the car…”

“The rush of speeding off…” Cloudtail added with a dreamy smile.

Silence dragged on after that – nothing but the crinkle of the food wrappers and the outtakes of their breaths filling the small car. Brightheart shifted when Cloudtail sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you…” He paused, grappling for some words that wouldn’t make him sound more pathetic than he felt. “Don’t you wish I could give you better than this? Don’t you wish I could take you somewhere fancy for a first official date instead of us sitting in here doing nothing but eating junk food?”

“I like junk food, and so do you. So don’t lie,” Brightheart broke her little dessert sandwich in half to scoop some sugary white crème on her finger. She booped it on Cloudtail’s nose, giggling when his tongue reached upwards in an attempt to lick it. “And I like you. What’s more to a good date than good food and a good not-official-yet boyfriend?”

“Mm,” He used his index to scoop the crème on the tip of his nose to his waiting tongue. “Guess you’re right. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” His blue eyes brightened. “But… do you know what else is part of a perfect first date?”

Brightheart squeaked when his hand snaked onto hers, and his lips neared hers. She relaxed when he only snuggled up close to her, head resting on her shoulder as he yawned.

“A nice nap and snuggle would make this date so perfect…”

“You’re such a baby.” She scowled, only half-heartedly though; she knew it would probably take a while for their first kiss.

But she let him snuggle closer. Once he was completely still, snoring a bit, Brightheart took the blanket lying in the backseat and draped it over her not-official-yet boyfriend with a blissful sigh. His exhales ruffled her shoulder-length ginger hair, and his hand, though loose now, still gripped hers. Brightheart observed her own scarred hand, cupped in his gentle grip.

He accepted her scars, even when she hadn’t. Absentmindedly, her fingers drifted upwards towards her eye patch.

_They shook._

They were the only thing between her and the pack of:

_“DOGS!” Swiftstep roared at her, grabbing her shaky wrist before pulling her all the way back to the car. “A whole pack of them. BIG ONES!”_

_“W-w-where did they come from? How are they even real-”_

_“Does that even matter, Bright? Just RUN!”_

_The car was only several yards away, but Brightheart could almost feel the hot breath on her heels. No,_ no _, they were on her heels. The snapping iron jaws, the powerful claws, the drool flinging off of their roaring muzzles. The blood flicked off her as they continued to run. Swiftstep flung her in the direction of the car, gripping his favorite golf club steady in his hand._

_“GO!”_

_“Swifty…” Brightheart didn’t stop, her legs and better sense wouldn’t let her, but Swiftstep was still there- “What are you doing?!”_

_Her stomach clenched when he wordlessly nodded at her. Then he jumped directly into the pack._

_“NO!” Her voice ripped from her throat before her legs_ stopped _, they rerouted her towards him._

_By now, his body was swarmed with bloodthirsty furry bodies, hand with the club straining to whack the mongrels over the head. His hand was the only thing she could see. Then it went limp. She made contact with the swarm of dogs, hands punching and clawing, feet kicking. She felt one dog howl and yip in pain, but the others were so relentless. They bit her everywhere, tearing at her flesh. She fumbled for footing, and grunted when she hit the spiky gravel. Her fists were gripped by multiple sets of foul-smelling teeth. She fought roughly, she struggled, she kicked with vigor. But more and more dogs swarmed her. The leg scars. The arm scars. And maybe worst of all…_

_A huge set of claws struck her directly on the left side of her face._

_All of her defenses dropped when she screamed, clutching her left eye. The pain shuddered through her body, mingled with a striking sense of dread._

_They were going to die._

_All because they wanted to scout out the legendary monster dogs Swiftstep said his father mentioned._

_Her nails dug into her forehead, drawing scarlet liquid, catching a bit of skin._

Cloudtail was stirring. Brightheart gasped, gulping in air as if she hadn’t been breathing for the past five minutes. Her nails, though gnawed to nubs, were digging into his hand. She continued to

_inhale_

exhale

_inhale_

exhale

 _inhale_ -

She paused, holding in the breath. She was _safe_. She was in the car. The dogs couldn’t get her in the car.

Brightheart gripped Cloudtail’s hand tighter. The dogs were most likely dead. The dogs couldn’t hurt her.

The dogs couldn’t hurt Swiftstep anymore.

More importantly… the dogs would never get Cloudtail.

That thought put her at ease, somewhat. There was not much ease after being attacked by mystical dogs at eleven, but it was still comforting to know that above all else, nobody would suffer from those dogs like that. Especially not Cloudtail. He accepted that she was scarred, but he would never get any of them. 

She put her head on his, humming sleepily.

“Goodnight…” She murmured, lowering her left hand from the silky-textured patch. She stroked his soft white hair, lit up by the moonlight, and exhaled, closing her eyes.

She fell asleep, trapped in lovely dreams of creamy dessert sandwiches and sunshine.

\---

“OH SHOOT!”

Brightheart awoke to see Cloudtail whipping the blanket off of them and sticking the key in the ignition. She then squinted at the bright light that flooded her eyes.

“What time is it…”

“Twelve o’ clock, otherwise known as, ‘my uncle’s going to kill me’ time!” Cloudtail held up his flip phone and shoved it to where she could see it. “Stars, I’m so dead.”

“OH NO!” She glanced at her own, more modern phone, blue eye widening. “My parents texted me like thirty-six times!”

“We have to go.”

“Yeah!”

“This was great!”

“I know!”

"But we should get home..."

"We SHOULD!"

“Some other time?”

“…When I’m not grounded.” She finally decided as the car pulled off. 

“Woo! Yay for first dates!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why it took me forever to think of what scenario they would be in  
> and i really don't know how to write romance and conclusions  
> ack
> 
> but anyways, hope somebody enjoys! i'm sorry it took so long
> 
> just a note: constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm always excited to know where I can improve, so don't be afraid to spare some helpful criticism!!


	21. Kittypet Brothers #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan visits the vet, and understandably, Bramble is disgusted. 
> 
> in an AU where Rowanclaw and Brambleclaw are kittypets and both get adopted by this gal Meri, becoming brothers that way

“You smell like vet!” Bramble wrinkled his nose crossly, glaring over at the dark ginger tabby. “Ew, it’s so gross…”

Meri used her squishy claws to set Rowan on the carpet, and he didn’t move. He slumped like a pile of tabby pudding on the floor. Bramble’s worry spiked instantly, and he twisted his head, inhaling deeply in the other direction to avoid most of the nasty vet smell, and padded over to inspect his big brother.

“Ro? Are you even awake?” He bounded over the smaller tabby, peering into Rowan’s face.

The tom’s eyes were open, but even more glazed and dark-rimmed than before. His fur hadn’t been groomed at all recently apart from that stroking Meri did with the weird bristly thing and Bramble’s caring baths – but clearly, the tom hadn’t been groomed at all that day. His ruffled fur was hot and filled with outside scents – a bit of grass, a bit of wind, maybe even a lingering trace of sunshine… mostly the vet’s smell and the minimal scent of other cats, but that much was expected. What Bramble didn’t expect was the overwhelming sorrow that pulsed from the hot ginger fur. The sorrow was a scent akin to rain. And it was overpowering, nearly as much as the vet scent. 

“Celestials, what on earth did they do to you…?” Bramble decided to ignore the vet’s stench on his brother and shoved his nose into the elder tom’s ungroomed pelt. “You look miserable…”

Rowan’s bleary gaze drifted up to the large brown tabby. Bramble’s tail drooped when the ginger tom whined loudly.

“It’s okay, Ro… you don’t have to be sad! You’re with me and Meri now, not at the vet!”

“It’s not about the vet!” Rowan suddenly wailed out, pressing his paws on the top of his head.

“Then what is it about?” Bramble’s brow furrowed in confusion, what in the world could be worse than a visit to that white, dreary place? “Am… am I making you sad…?”

“No, of course you’re not… it’s just…” Rowan inhaled deeply, tail gesturing to his side. “It sort of hurts. That’s it…”

“It hurts that bad?”

“…Sometimes.” Rowan sighed, giving the portion of his messy fur a half-hearted lick. “That dumb vet… doesn’t know what he’s doing… just made it a whole lot worse…”

“Oh…” Bramble glanced up, noticing that Meri’s dark eyes were trained on them. “Do you want to go in the scratchy?”

Rowan blinked slowly at his taller brother, and stood on wobbly legs, letting the brown tabby support him as they stalked over to the carpet-covered tower. Bramble could feel Meri’s gaze on them, he could sense her uneasiness, and he was pretty certain that Rowan could too. He nudged the ginger tom into their little cave.

“How are you feeling?” Bramble sniffed Rowan’s heaving side. “Do you feel worse?”

“Sleepy, mostly.”

“I can sleep with you if it helps you feel better…” The larger tabby offered. “Want to snuggle?”

“Hmm…” A smile flicked over Rowan’s muzzle as he closed his eyes. “Need to get that vet scent off of me somehow, I guess.”

Bramble didn’t try to quell his contented purrs when the ginger tom shifted closer. _Forget the vet scent… it was still his brother underneath it all_ he decided, shoving his nose into Rowan’s scruff. Both toms slipped into a light slumber that evening, under the watchful eye of Meri, and in the comfort of their own little carpet cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something else for comfort
> 
> am not feeling too good about writing stuff right now, and I'm just doing this comfort stuff before I give that Lion x Cinder and Tiger x Dove a go  
> i'd say so it'll be good but *laughs at the thought of anything i write being good* did sort of start on a concept on the TigerDove thing though, so  
> progress


	22. spare me your mercy or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harespring and other Dark Forest trainees are revealed to have been on the dark side, Onestar gives his son a "little" talk
> 
> this is the aftermath

“Are you alright?”

Harespring venomously glanced back to see Kestrelflight and Heathertail huddled in the entrance of the warrior’s den. Both of his siblings shrunk against each other at his sour laugh.

“I suppose. I’m not dead.”

“Gosh, did Onestar chew you out a lot? About the Dark Forest?” Heathertail’s lilac eyes glimmered with sympathy.

“What do you think?”

“O-oh…” Heathertail swallowed nervously. “Well, we just wanted you to know that… we still love you!”

“Even if you were being basically evil.” The medicine cat added, padding over to his littermate. “What made you join something with Tigerstar in it anyways?”

“I don’t know!” Harespring snapped, claws raking the messy bed of moss. “I just… they said it would make me a better warrior! I could fight cats without getting yelled at for it!”

“You’re smarter than that. You know when someone’s telling you something, that you shouldn’t believe that over your own good sense,” Kestrelflight spat, pearly claws unsheathing as well. “I’m finding it hard to believe that you didn’t know that they were basically bad, for everyone.”

“I never wanted Ashfoot to die! I never wanted Antpelt to die! I just…” Harespring paused, and gulped thickly. “I don’t know…”

“We didn’t come here to argue with you,” Heathertail stepped in between them, glancing desperately at Harespring. “We just wanted to see if you needed anything...”

She failed to notice the harsher glare shared between the two brothers before Harespring’s expression softened, and he leaned to nuzzle her, tone much softer.

“That’s very sweet of you, Heather… but I don’t need anything.” He raised up to glance outside of the warrior’s den. “But there may be cats who need herbs and food. Maybe you could ask Father if you could go on a patrol.”

“Okay!” The brown tabby she-cat stretched upwards to bump his cheek with her nose, then turned to do the same to Kestrelflight. “I’ll bring you something later on!”

She bounded out of the den, leaving the two brothers sitting alone. Leaving them trapped in their tension. The Windclan medicine cat sighed loudly.

“I’ll see you later. I have patients to tend to. But this conversation has only just started, do you understand me?”

“Whatever you say.” Harespring rolled his strange-colored eyes. “Just make it a priority to not talk to me for the rest of the day.”

Kestrelflight’s curly-tipped tail lashed as he stalked out. Harespring waited until his brother was halfway across camp before slumping down in the moss. A wave of cold shuddered over him from the breezy entrance of the den, ruffling his short fur when he curled up to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harespring: *hugs Heather* aw aren't you the best little sister *sees Kestrelflight over her shoulder*
> 
> Kestrelflight: *mouthing* you dumb stupid behind badger i'm gonna beat your tail why you have to be so dumb you big stupid biscuit once she's done hugging you you'll will catch these paws let's see how stupid you'll be joining dead murderers after i smack some sense upside your big head-


	23. Stop NOMMING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderheart x Lionblaze as requested
> 
> oh what the cheesecakes i'm posting it anyways  
> it's super dumb and silly but these are trying times  
> i may re-do it

“ _Nom nom nom…_ ”

Lionblaze squirmed, tail twitching as he continued to snore. His ears swiveled backwards, ringing with the continued “nomming” sounds. His paw felt strangely… wet. Hot. Slimy. Gripped by something, it felt like. The grip would tighten and loosen repeatedly. The something kept nomming at him.

He didn’t quite mind it at first, but the chomping endured for so long – and so noisily. He couldn’t go back to sleep with all the chewing, now including a growing pain in his paw.

The golden warrior grimaced, suppressing the urge to unsheathe his claws. He opened one eye and realized what was chomping so furiously at him. Cinderheart was still asleep, smaller paws wrapped around his bigger one, keeping it placed in her jaws as she continued to gently chew. An abrupt wave of affection flooded over him, and he scooted closer, only causing his mate to shove more of his paw in her mouth. He snickered at how his paw filled her cheeks.

“You look so silly…” He leaned closer to nuzzle her. “You know, when Firestar wants the next patrol, I’ll be needing my paw back.”

“ _Nom?_ ” She seemed to break out of her slumber, blue eyes blinking open wide at her mate. “Hi!” She mumbled around his paw.

“Cinders…” Lionblaze nudged her playfully. “You’re awake now. Let go.”

“ _Mm…_ ” She closed her eyes and chomped a bit more on his paw. “A few more sunrays…”

“My paw can’t take anymore sunrays!” The tom half-heartedly protested.

“ _Nom nom nom…_ ”

Lionblaze defeatedly sighed. Well, maybe she would get up in the afternoon. His paw would be free then…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hc that she likes to nom on Lionblaze's paw when he's asleep


	24. Kittypet Brothers #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel comes over to have a little playdate with Bramble!  
> Can be read as Squirrel x Bramble, something that has been previously requested.
> 
> In a universe where the Warriors are kittypets, and Brambleclaw and Rowanclaw have been adopted by the lovely gal, Meri!

Squirrel visited that day, along with her upwalker. It was a playdate day! Bramble grinned at the dark ginger molly when the human set her down.

“Squilfy!”

“Hey, Brambs,” She leaped up onto his back. “Carry me!”

“ _Nooooo!_ ” He mewed, wriggling about in an attempt to throw the smaller cat off. “Squirrely…!”

They tussled about for a short period of time while their upwalkers watched, laughing and giving each other playful strikes before rolling to a stop near the cat scratcher. Squirrel perched victoriously on his chest, one white paw playfully booping at his nose.

“Gotcha!”

“Drat,” Bramble scowled when she leaned closer to nuzzle him smugly. “How do you always get me…?”

But her attention had drifted off somewhere else – Squirrel was looking up at the very top of the cat scratcher, green eyes narrowing.

“Is he in the same position as last time?”

A pang of concern flashed through the brown tabby, and he stood, shaking out his fur. He took a small glance at the dark ginger tabby slumped over the top of the carpet structure.

“He doesn’t really leave the scratchy that much anymore…”

“Why not?” Squirrel questioned, whiskers twitching in curiosity.

“He’s… he’s just sick Squirrel.”

“But why?” She blinked at him. “Did he eat something rotten?”

“I don’t know, okay?!”

Bramble instantly regretted his outburst when the molly took a small step back, green eyes flickering warily. The large tabby sighed.

“I’m sorry… I’m just worried I guess…”

“It’s okay to be worried,” Squirrel shifted closer, curling her fluffy tail so it touched Bramble’s flank comfortingly. “I worry about Leafy sometimes when she doesn’t visit.”

The tom turned away, claws digging into the carpet. Sure, he worried about his own littermate, Tawny, sometimes, but… he knew that she wasn’t sick like this. And it was as if… nearly as if Rowan was deteriorating right before him. Each day he wanted to do less and less. Each day he smelled more and more like rain…

“Um,” He shook away the thoughts, retracting his claws. “Want me to show you around again? I think the rumbly-tumbly thing is on! Don’t you like to lay on that? It should be super warm right now too!”

“Ooh, I do like that tumbly-thing! Let’s go!”

She hared off towards the warm clothes room while Bramble stood at the base of the scratcher for a few heartbeats, glancing back up at the scratcher. Dark green eyes reflected back dimly.

The brown tabby flinched and twisted away, padding after the sound of Squirrel’s excited yammering.

“I’m coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rumbly-tumbly thing is the dryer, in case anybody was curious!


	25. Applefrost witnesses a flirting disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip this one
> 
> but Reedshine's kits and Perchpaw are featured here! Y'know... the Perchpaw who wrecked Mapleshade?? My boyyyy  
> Applefrost and Shyheart are Reedshine's two daughters in this (idk if they have genders on the wiki) she also has another kit who I hc to be a son but he's not in here  
> And part of me was like "ooooo yes Perchpaw gets named Perchpebble after the lady he saved" but then I realized Pebbleshine was NOT Reedshine so uh  
> oops

“Come and frolic in the sun with me!” Applefrost bounced over to Perchpebble, green eyes reflecting the daylight. “It’s a perfect day for frolicking and swimming!”

“Eh.”

“All you do is sit here,” Applefrost prodded him demandingly. “Come on, you need to get out! Frolic a little!”

“I don’t _frolic_ , Apple.” Perchpebble eyed her amusedly.

“ ‘Course you don’t. Too lazy to take a pawstep.” Shyheart padded up behind her sister, glaring down at the gray tom. “Instead of frolicking about like a Thunderclan cat, why don’t you go and do something productive? Like fish or patrol?” Her glare at the short tom strengthened. “ _Both_ of you.”

“Ah yes, _the star warrior_.” Perchpebble got to his feet, fur bushing. “The same one who’ll be seeing the Stars when I do something productive by shoving my foot up your flanks.”

Applefrost burst into laughter, pounding the grass with a paw as Perchpebble continued.

“Yep, the Clan will hail me for being the most productive warrior when my foot shoves right out of your big mouth. Everyone will be yelling: _Finally! You shut her the foxdung up!_ Won’t have anything to say but prayers to the Stars with toes hanging out your mouth! Holler hallelujah to them all you want with claws sticking right out your stinking jaws!”

“All bark, little Pebbles.” Shyheart towered over him, but Applefrost noticed now the hint of excitement glittering in her sister’s blue eyes. “Do tell me… where is your _BITE_ at?”

“You want bite?” Perchpebble retorted, and Applefrost could tell that both of their pelts were tingling all over now, and their gazes weren’t going to break away from each other.

“If you’ve got it,” Shyheart’s purr was velvety when she crouched to smugly smile at him. “Then show it to me, shorty.”

“You’re on!” He paused. “Meet me beneath the willow tree near midnight. I’ll be giving out plenty of _bites_ then…”

The stubby-legged tom flicked his tail under the taller she-cat’s chin before stalking off towards the camp exit. Shyheart’s tough exterior crumbled, and she staggered on wobbly legs over to the rock that Perchpebble had been reclining on.

“Great Starclan…” She dreamily sighed, tracing a claw on the rock. “I’m so going to get him…”

Applefrost glanced between the exit and her sister, positively dumbfounded.

“…Wh…What the foxdung did I just witness-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea was supposed to be that by smacktalking each other it was supposed to show some sort of affection  
> there will be more affection at midnight, folks


	26. Kittypet Brothers #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can be alternately titled: Everything Will Be Fine.
> 
> Bramble begins to notice how the sickness is affecting his brother  
> and I think this is what denial is  
> correct me if I'm wrong  
> but this seems pretty denial-ish to me

“Why didn’t you come to eat with me?”

The sun was down, and Squirrel’s scent still lingered strong in the house. Meri was curled up on the couch, yapping furiously into her glowing rectangle. Bramble’s fur was still hot and toasty from sitting on the rumbly-tumbly thing for a good while when he squeezed into the carpet cave.

“I’m not hungry, Bramble.” Rowan’s voice was slow, heavy. He shifted into a more comfortable position in the small cave, as if even talking had drained him.

“Yes you are!” Bramble accused, prodding Rowan’s rumbling stomach lightly. “Your tummy’s growling!”

Instinctively, the ginger tom hissed, claws unsheathing.

“That hurt!”

“Maybe if wouldn’t hurt if you ate something!” Bramble retorted, fluffy tail lashing.

“I already told you that I don’t feel like eating. Now leave me alone.”

“I haven’t seen you eat a bite all day. You’ve just been lying here, doing nothing!”

“Just because you didn’t see me eat doesn’t mean that I haven’t-”

“Don’t lie to me,” Bramble’s growl stopped the smaller tabby short. “Until now, you haven’t moved an inch!”

“I drank water. That’s enough…”

“That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard in my life!”

Rowan’s tail lashed furiously when the large tabby poked him in the shoulder.

“Go eat something.”

“No.”

“Rowan…”

“I said no.”

“I’m not going to let you starve!”

Rowan’s lip curled in a snarl. Bramble accepted the rough shove to his flank when the smaller tabby slinked out of one of the openings and onto the rug, grunting effortfully. The ginger tom crept over to the brown pellets in the bowl, with each step staggering a bit, and gave it a little sniff. Bramble hardened his glare when Rowan glanced back at him.

“I don’t want to eat it…”

“Just one bite.” Bramble insisted. “Then just drink some water.”

Rowan loudly groaned, but dipped his head down, nibbling a little at a pellet. After a few heartbeats of watching Rowan try to eat, he glanced back at Meri. Meri’s dark eyes were watching his brother as well, and one of her claws prodded the glowing rectangle. She stood, curly brown head fur brushing the floor when she walked over to Rowan and leaned to inspect him. Bramble’s stomach twisted, and an ugly sense of dread welled inside of him. Why did she keep worrying over his brother? _Was something… was something truly very bad?_ His claws unsheathed when a sudden thought flashed through him.

_Was Rowan going to die?_

_No, no… he couldn’t die._

_Rowan would be fine._

Bramble watched Rowan move on to the water beside the pellets – though the food was hardly grazed upon. Meri’s squishy talons continued to stroke Rowan’s head as he lapped at the water.

“Why don’t you eat more?” Bramble called to the ginger tom, brow furrowing.

“Why don’t you stick a mouse up your tailhole?” Rowan snapped through long sips.

Bramble remained quiet after that, and was silent until his brother broke away from the water and Meri, hurrying out of her reach as quickly as he could. 

“Stupid pellets,” Rowan complained, claws digging into the carpet as he struggled to heave himself up the side of the structure. “Help me, Brambs…”

The brown tabby took his brother by the scruff and tugged him into the cave. Rowan curled up beside the larger tabby, panting heavily.

“Do you feel better since you ate?” The younger tom put his muzzle on Rowan’s shoulder.

“I feel like a water balloon…” With a huff, the ginger tabby rolled on his back, paws splaying up into the air. "I think my belly's sloshing..."

“No one told you to drink so much!” Bramble forced a purr of laughter, despite the terrible fear bubbling inside of him. _Rowan would be fine. Everything would be fine._

“I was thirsty!”

“Sure…”

Rowan must have been able to catch the fear scent, and he pawed Bramble’s muzzle good-naturedly.

“Hey, come on. I ate, didn’t I? Let’s just go to sleep.”

Bramble didn’t hesitate to nuzzle into Rowan, despite his worries. Even unkempt and sorrow-smelling, Rowan’s fur still had a familiarity that eased Bramble’s nerves. The tabby squeezed his eyes shut, pushing past the other scents to the main cinnamon-scent radiating from the short pelt. He forced himself to think, or at least try to dream about good things before sleep settled onto them. _Squirrel… Crow… Tawny… Storm… Meri…_

Bramble opened one eye when a paw was thrown over him, tugging him even closer to Rowan. The elder tom whined softly, back paws pattering at Bramble’s flank. The brown tabby noted how heavy Rowan’s breathing was now. Bramble flinched when a set of claws dug into him, not piercing his skin, but just enough to still hurt. The brown tabby ignored the pinpricks of pain, closing his eyes. _Rowan would be fine. Everything would be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan: *later that night, at the litterbox* I HATE LATE NIGHT PISSING-
> 
> Not to sound weird or anything  
> but I think I need to have him urinate more  
> like, not saying it to be gross, but the type of sickness he has, he should honestly be drinking/urinating a lot more  
> just trying to be accurate here folks don't mind me


	27. Just. Sleeping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applefrost runs to find her big brother after finding out that Shyheart is expecting
> 
> and Willownose is just too tired to process the news

“Willownose…? Ya in here?” Applefrost called, padding underneath the sweeping branches of the willow tree. “Willow… I know you’re there…” 

She spotted the plumy gray tabby tail swishing near the roots of the elegant tree, and she padded farther, finding her brother curled at the base of the tree. His eyes were closed, and he was clearly drowsy, but he was certainly awake. The dark cream-colored she-cat plopped down beside her brother, sighing loudly.

“So… Shyheart’s kits, huh? Guess you’re going to be an uncle now,” She nudged him playfully. “And I’m going to be an auntie! Aren’t cha excited?” She pressed her cheek to his, grinning. “Because I sure am!”

Willownose’s ear twitched, but he didn’t flick it in acknowledgement. He rolled more on his side, pulling his face away from her. He hummed sleepily.

Applefrost scowled.

“So, you’re just going to sleep? You’re not the least bit excited about becoming an uncle?”

“I’ll be excited later…” He mumbled in his paws. "So tired..."

“…Eh, I guess you’re right. After all of that jumping around for joy, I’m pooped.” She curled up beside her brother. “Night-night!”

Willownose’s ears flicked in annoyance, but he didn’t attempt to shove Applefrost away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short  
> as a short should be


	28. Letters, attmepts at romance, and siblings being siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brightheart x Cloudtail, a ship that has been previously requested
> 
> Brightheart receives a letter from Cloudtail (who is in college or whatever type of learning establishment)  
> and her siblings get a bit curious

_My lovely,_

_I’ve been spending the entire night to discover a way to verbally sum up the way you cause me to feel. But I’m in a dire case of writer’s block, unable to properly describe how much you mean to me, especially within these trying times. My notes in class have been fleeting in number, and I dearly crave your perspective on the sights that meet my eyes and the conversations that circle my ears. Your words are riveting to me, negative or sunny. Your voice reminds me of how we are like a warm stack of pancakes awaiting the syrup waterfall. I am the pancakes, you are the syrup, but we devastatingly appear to be on separate plates._

_My heart longs for you. I long for your delicate fingers to stroke my cheeks and your lips to supply me words of encouragement and smoochies. I strongly desire the day I will see your face as a plant would thirst for water, for each day that crawls by without you is like a day with no sun, and no song._

_In other, shorter, simpler terms, to summarize my feelings, my beautiful lovely:_

_I MISS YOU LIKE DAMN HECK AND THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I WILL SMOOCH YOU_

_YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ESCAPE_

_CLASSES SUCK,_

_and I love you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Cloudtail._

Brightheart let out a delighted gasp, garnering a strange look from her siblings.

“What’s that, Brighty?” Cinderpelt leaned over to look at the paper. “Ooh, is that your not-official-yet secret boyfriend?”

“CINDERS!” Brightheart yanked herself and the paper away from her younger sister, only to collide with Brackenfur, who plucked the paper out of her grip and passed to Thornclaw. “HEY!”

“What are his intentions with you…?” The eldest sibling held the paper between his fingernails as if it could have some sort of disease, squinting at the letters.

“Ooh, it sounds fancy,” Brackenfur leaned over to look too, stifling a little giggle when Brightheart stood and stomped over to Thornclaw. “It sounds like he really likes you, Brighty. Also kind of sounds like he had someone help him write the thing, but still! That’s so cute!”

“Give it back!” She held out her hand.

“Here, have the nasty thing.” Thornclaw flicked it towards her, huffing. “But you tell him: if he comes here trying to ‘smooch you’, the first thing kissing him will be my fist.”

“You leave her not-official-yet boyfriend alone!” Cinderpelt chucked a fish-shaped cheese cracker at him. Her blue eyes were glittering excitedly at Brightheart. “Don’t cha see that she’s found true love?”

“What would two teenagers know about true _anything?_ ” Thornclaw retorted.

Brightheart didn’t have time to hear what else Thornclaw and Cinderpelt were saying – she was already flying down the hall to her shared room, preparing to write her not-official-yet boyfriend an equally loving letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brightheart: oh shoot what am i gonna write


	29. Tail Wrangling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bramblekit finds the perfect tail to wage war with

Firestar was much too occupied with his conversation with Graystripe to notice a small ball of fluff sitting right behind him. The amber eyes watched intensely as the leader flicked his tail.

“Are you sure you didn’t send out the dawn patrol already? I could’ve sworn I heard a patrol when I woke up…”

“That was the water patrol,” Graystripe replied, also not taking much notice of the cat staring at them. “And maybe you should lead the dawn patrol this time?”

Bramblekit wasn’t even focused on the leader’s reply as he prowled closer. The little kitten was transfixed on the neon orange tail, little body trembling as the neon fur glowed in all of its magnificence under the sun. It was all so beautiful… so bright… that tail looked so fluffy and inviting…

Bramblekit’s amber eyes stretched wide when the tail thumped irritably in the grass, causing light to bounce through all sorts of different hairs on the pelt, different depths of illumination filtering through the orange fur. To the tiny kit, it was all spectacular.

It also made it that much better of a tail to chase! Plus, something that fluffy couldn't be up in Bramblekit's territory... He was the true, _ultimate_ fluff.

The small tabby wiggled his haunches, a lively smile inching up his muzzle. Surely Firestar wouldn’t mind it if he gave it a few experimental bats around the grass… for practice before he actually began fighting as an apprentice.

The tail twitched once more, teasing the playful kitten.

Bramblekit narrowed his eyes, leaped towards the tail with a squeaky battle cry.

The Thunderclan leader shrieked when four tiny sets of extremely sharp claws dug into his tail, accompanied by the tiny body of a small kit.

“OWIE!”

“See? Somebody else wants you to lead the dawn patrol for once too,” Graystripe shared a grin with Bramblekit, who sure didn’t know what they were grinning about, but was just happy to cuddle onto Firestar’s tail.

“ _Somebody else_ needs to go back in the nursery.” Firestar grumped, emerald eyes lighting up again when Bramblekit scrambled up to his head. “What are you doing this far away from Goldenflower, huh? You’d better not be worrying her.”

The kit responded a tiny nibble to the leader’s ears. Bramblekit mewled loudly when Firestar plucked him off of his head and set him on the ground. Before Bramblekit could start to fear a punishment, the leader’s loud purr rumbled to his ears.

“Aw, you really are a cute little flower, Scramble…” The leader ruffled the little kit’s head fur.

“Thanks!” The kit affectionately chirped, rubbing his cheek against the paw.

“BRAMBLE!” The three turned to see Tawnykit standing in the nursery entrance. “Mama’s about to come looking for you! Come back!”

“Uh…” The kit’s paws began to nervously sweat.

“Come on,” Firestar plucked the small tabby up by the scruff, heaving a sigh. “Kitten patrol comes before the dawn patrol this time!”

“But I don’t _want_ to go back…” The brown tabby whined. “It’s so boring… all they want us to do is sleep…”

Halfway to the nursery, Firestar set Bramblekit down.

“Okay, Scramble. I’m going to tell you a story.” The leader plopped down on his haunches. “Once upon a time there was a real handsome leader, right? And this leader didn’t want to go on a patrol, just like a certain kit,” He booped Bramblekit’s nose, causing it to twitch. “Didn’t want to go back to the nursery. But do you know what this leader did?”

“What?” Bramblekit was ready to be hit with a load of inspiration.

“He then avoided his responsibilities by playing with the kits in the nursery all day! Come on, Scramble!”

Bramblekit bit down a giggle when the ginger tom bounded into the small entrance. Perhaps time in the nursery wouldn’t be so boring after all…

The kit devilishly grinned.

Especially when that tail was still on the loose. There wasn’t room enough in Thunderclan for two amazing, fluffy things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the hc that Bramble was smol and adorable as a kit, like his dad, but then he just  
> sprouted  
> like a bean  
> and although a lot of people thought Bramble looked like a kitten on the (old) cover of Bramblestar's Storm  
> i like to (jokingly!) hc that cat puberty did nothing to his beautiful kitten face and he continues to look like a kitten to this day


	30. kissyyyyyyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something old  
> I have just accepted that I can no longer write. here's some LBramble x Berrynose once again
> 
> I don't think it's COMPLETE trash, but it's definitely up to be deleted unless one person says that they want it to stay up

“Berry…”

Berrynose nearly shrieked when the tall man flopped onto his lap, wearing a distinct pout that he only gave to him. The shorter man sighed, hand going through his greying cream-colored hair.

“What is it, L…?”

“I want a kissy.” LBramblestar blinked up at him with big dark blue eyes.

“No. I’m not done working, and neither are you, you big lump.”

“Berryyyyyy…”

“L, if you want to convince everybody that you’re actually him, you’re doing a terrible job. And I didn’t even know him too well,” Berrynose sighed, but didn’t hesitate to stroke the messy brown curls. “At least get your tall ass up and work, will ya?”

LBramble let out a purr, attempting to curl his large body on Berrynose’s lap without much success. Berrynose bit his lip. Clearly, the tall man really wanted some attention right now. Poppyfrost was never this clingy, when they had been married.

Currently, LBramble’s attention was no longer on occupying Berrynose’s lap. He skootched upwards, just so he could wrap his arms around the shorter man’s neck.

“Berry…” LBramble murmured again, this time more deeply. “I still want my kissy…”

“Will you quit it?! Somebody going to see us through that glass!” Berrynose glanced up, through the glass was only Bristlefrost, anxiously working away at her desk. “And that somebody may only be Bristle, but still!”

“Gotcha covered, homie.” LBramble snapped his fingers, and the glass was suddenly a very opaque blue. “Now, about my kissy…”

“Nope.”

“Why not?!” LBramble pouted even more. “I’ve been good today! I haven’t pushed anybody down the stairs because they wouldn’t let me have a popsicle or had a tantrum!”

“Because, I’m not ready.” Berrynose gave standing up a try, but he couldn’t quite do so with his oversized partner on his lap. “L, come on…”

“Fine…” LBramble flopped to the floor, letting out an exaggerated sobbing noise. “I guess I’ll have to die again before I get my kissy…”

“Stop being so melodramatic. We can kissy at home.”

“Kissy now!”

“Ya big baby. Just shut up, I’m almost done. Guess you’ll just have extra to do tomorrow.”

LBramble was silent for a moment before he begrudgingly slinked back onto his chair with a groan.

“This is so boring, Berry…”

“Can you handle thirty more minutes? Honestly, you were a spirit. I thought you’d be used to spending long amounts of time just doing nothing.”

“I’m going to zone out for a bit, then.” The words were barely out of LBramble’s mouth before he went limp.

Berrynose knew the spirit was still in the body, there were many subtle movements, but whatever L did, he didn’t notice when Berrynose threw crumpled up papers at him every five minutes. L was truly the master of zoning out.

After the promised thirty minutes, Berrynose began to pack up his things. LBramble woke from his stupor just in time to shove all of his papers into his bag before literally dragging Berrynose out of the door.

“Night, Bristle!”

“Goodnight, sir.” Bristlefrost, the newest employee called back to them, packing up her items as well.

At the messy house, LBramble flopped onto the couch with a loud sigh of relief. Berrynose kicked through the pile of dirty clothes on the floor as he difficultly made his way to the equally messy kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking bout scraping the whole idea I had for who LBramble is and his story


	31. "and this is why you don't get attached to them!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another old thing I wrote  
> Alderheart hasn't seen his adoptive daughter in a while, but it seems that she's making excuses to not spend time with him

“Ow!”

Alderheart’s nose twitched when he detected the scent of blood, and good amount of it too. He glanced over at Jayfeather, who was curled tightly in his nest, a gray tabby ball on the green of the soft moss. Alderheart opened his jaws.

“Not it.” The gray tabby snapped, ears flicking irritably.

Alderheart heaved a loud sigh, already beginning to grab out the herb bundle for wounds.

“Finleap, I can walk by myself!”

The tom fumbled the herbs at the excited rush that shuddered through him. Starclan, it was Twigbranch! He looked over at the entrance, just in time to see the tall gray she-cat hobble in, a worried Finleap at her side. Alderheart’s tail wagged as he set the bundle down near a clean nest.

“Hi Twiggy!” He purred cheerfully as the tall cat groaned and flopped into the nest. His gaze connected with Finleap’s, and he instantly soured. “Hello, _Finleap…_ ”

“Sup,” The stub-tailed warrior laughed nervously. “Um, Twig got hurt while hunting, and she has that big gash on her right-”

“I know where the foxdung the gash is, _Finleap._ ” Alderheart growled, fluffy tail lashing. “If you have nothing better to spend your time doing, how about you go and wait outside?”

“Y-yeah, sorry…” The brown-and-red tabby cautiously backed out when Alderheart unsheathed his claws. “I’ll just… skedaddle…”

“Now,” Alderheart purred, retracting his claws once he was certain Finleap was far away from the den. “How are you, Twiggy?”

“In pain…” The she-cat groaned, claws extending as she bitterly glared at the moss. “I would’ve gotten that rabbit too if that branch hadn’t tripped me…”

Alderheart shoveled the wrap in his mouth, working on chewing it until it was easy to spread over the bleeding. Then cobwebs were applied, and he quickly cleaned the blood.

“So, a rabbit, huh? You don’t usually catch those.”

“Uh-huh…” She boredly stood, beginning to flex her injured leg but stopped when she realized it was too painful.

“Maybe you should stick a slow prey for a bit, if you even go out to hunt at all,” Alderheart worriedly pawed at her side. “Why don’t you stay so you can rest?”

“No thanks… somebody has to be out there when L crashes Bramblestar’s body.” She turned, hobbling towards the exit. “Thanks though!”

“But…” Alderheart’s voice died when he realized that she was gone.

He sadly slumped when Jayfeather stood and padded to his side.

“Kits, huh? Practically raise ‘em and the next thing you know, they treat you like dirt.” The gray tabby flopped onto Alderheart sleepily. “Anyways, want to go herb hunting? Smelled some watermint near the lake the other day!”

Alderheart could only sniffle.

“Ah, you’ll get over it. Just do what your mother does and find some other kits to fawn over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you can tell in this, but Alderheart  
> does not like Finleap  
> one bit
> 
> Did Twiggy even tell him about it??? Do they even talk still?? Because if she didn't, I'd like to think that he overheard gossip about the Finleap thing and demanded for Jayfeather to tell him what happened and now he and Finleap  
> are at war


	32. Alligator Nuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionblaze and Breezepelt try out some alligator nuggets. I was reading some old stuff I did about them and went  
> "i need. more."  
> this would have been better if i'd actually tried alligator

“I heard that these things taste like chicken,” Lionblaze poked the alligator nugget with a wide-eyed look. “Looks pretty okay…”

Breezepelt skeptically snorted at the small basket they were supposed to be sharing.

“I eat chicken every day, Lion. I honestly doubt it.”

“Come on. You might like alligator if you tried it…!” The blonde sang, pressing a piece to Breezepelt’s lips. “Seriously, I’m not going to eat it by myself.”

Breezepelt plucked the piece from Lionblaze’s hand with his teeth, glaring at his half-brother.

“If this is disgusting, I’m spitting it right on your lap.”

Lionblaze hid a snicker behind his hand when Breezepelt nibbled a dainty bite.

“You eat like a little rabbit!”

“At least I’ve had that before…” The skinny man muttered with a small shudder, chewing on the alligator meat with a thoughtful hum. “Eh. I guess it’s not… _that_ bad.”

“You mean you like it?” Lionblaze playfully tugged at one of Breezepelt’s dreadlocks, chomping his own alligator nugget.

“…Maybe.” Breezepelt yanked gently at one of Lionblaze’s golden curls in return. “But I think someone else likes it more than me.”

“Wha-” Lionblaze glanced to his side, noticing that Jayfeather was holding a good handful of the nuggets. “Hey! Don’t eat all of those!”

“Lunch for eating, not no talking!” Jayfeather retorted, shoveling a good three nuggets in his mouth. “Besides, y’all letting the food get all cold. Always have to run y’alls mouths… This ain’t no talk show for Starclan’s sake…”

Lionblaze and Breezepelt exchanged a look as their youngest brother continued to grumble. The rest of the time in the booth was spent fighting over the remainder of the alligator nuggets and flinging the contents of the little sauce packets at each other.

Well, they were kicked out of the restaurant for getting sauce on plenty of other people, but at least they got kicked out _together!_

And that was all that mattered.

Probably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if you have any questions about Jayfeather's accent it's because my other relative has an accent like that
> 
> and I'm bad at writing accents, so Jay is great practice
> 
> I never realized how much I missed writing about Lion & Breeze being brotherly towards each other?? Plus, this is a little something to hint to something else coming later on with them! Nothing too big, but it's something old I finished (and had fun with. but i promise... at least i don't think it's bad) so i'll see about posting it later


	33. Give her a better name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh look another oldie but possibly a goodie
> 
> Featherpelt demands a better name, and Crowfeather does his son a little favor

“I WANT A BETTER NAME! GIVE ME A BETTER NAME! I WANT BETTER NAME! GIVE ME A BETTER NAME!”

“How the Dark Forest has she not lost her annoying voice yet?!” Onestar growled to Heathertail, burying his head in his moss nest. “It’s been an entire day and it’s almost nighttime! I need my beauty sleep!”

“Well… I mean… she really doesn’t have the best name…” Heathertail patted her father comfortingly, recoiling when he snapped his head up to look at her.

“What do you mean?! Featherpelt has a very creative name!”

“…You know, I should really be the upset one. I’m your daughter, got the top performance of all of the apprentices, and you gave me a boring -tail suffix.”

She leveled him with her violet glare. Onestar looked sympathetic to her, but for only a heartbeat before Featherpelt began to hoarsely cough outside.

“Better name!” She wheezed out, and what had been her quick, pacing pawsteps were now sluggish. She flopped onto the ground. “Better name… oh my aching feet…”

“Aw…” Onestar’s amber eyes saddened, and he guiltily glanced at his paws.

“See? She’s exhausted, might as well give her what she’s asking for.” Heathertail hopefully blinked at her father.

“You know what,” Heathertail’s surprise flared when her father boldly stood. “You’re right. I WILL give her what she’s asking for!”

“There you go!” Heathertail followed her father out into the evening air, glancing up at the flickering stars in the darkening sky briefly before watching the brown tabby as he padded over to the young she-cat.

“So…” Featherpelt grinned, periwinkle eyes shining hopefully. “Guess you heard my demands?”

“Yes, Featherpelt, yes I have. And I’m going to give you exactly what you’re asking for.”

Onestar's amber eyes gleamed dangerously. 

_TEN SECONDS LATER…_

“Who’s your daddy?! WHO’S YOUR DADDY?!” Onestar yowled as he noogied Harespring who had tried to stop him from spanking Kestrelflight who had tried to stop him from tickling Heathertail, who had tried to stop him from beating up poor Featherpelt.

“I can’t believe this all happened in ten seconds,” Featherpelt snickered to Crowfeather, who had happened to be coming into camp. “Look at them, having their nice family bonding time! So cute… and I caused all of it…”

“ _Erm_ … not quite the type of bonding I like…”

“But still!” Featherpelt dragged her former mentor to her. “I MUST continue my quest to get a better name! Something with pizzazz! Something custom, something made for me!”

“Like _Featherfeather?_ ” Crowfeather chirped curiously.

“Uh… something like that…”

“Well, time to sneak into Breezepelt’s nest and give him some pebbles and shells to decorate it with! He says that it makes his back hurt,” Crowfeather leaned closer. “But I’m pretty sure it’s ‘son’ for ‘OH MY GOSH DAD I LOVE IT SO MUCH’!”

“Well, have fun! I’m going to keep watching!”

“See you!”

“Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow my things sure do age well  
> also, I suppose it's also a possibly that Heathertail was named after her mother Whitetail but like  
> -tail suffix don't seem that great to me either  
> so yeah people be complaining about Bramblestar being bad at names but Onestar is literally sitting right there


	34. Crispy Icing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *picks up mic* I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE
> 
> Purdy's the best  
> Crow is always baybee  
> and Bramble's a safe driver *drops mic*

“Peeky-boo!”

Brambleclaw glanced up from his book to see Crowfeather in a bush beside him. The tall man sighed.

“Crow, why don’t you go and play with Squirrelflight instead of doing this nonsense?”

“She went to look for water with Tawny and Feather.”

“Then play with Stormfur.”

“He’s mean to me,” Crowfeather wrinkled his nose before tugging on Brambleclaw’s arm. “Besides, I wanna play with you!”

“I’m busy.” Brambleclaw replied, rolling his eyes and immersing himself back into the murder mystery. “Just play with sticks.”

“Sticks?” Crowfeather blinked at him curiously. “Okay! I’ll play with them like I saw on tv!”

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and leaned back into his fold-out chair, slipping on his sunglasses. Goodness, this roadtrip would probably take them months at the pace they were going. It would benefit them to move faster, but a mix of two easily distracted and excitable teenagers, two annoyed adults, and two confused adults did not make such a good recipe for speed. He leaned back, setting his book on his chest, again wrapped in the pages of intrigue and gore. He could almost see the dark medieval halls, the cool night air, the smoky hiss from the candle-

He suddenly glanced up to see Crowfeather playfully rubbing two sticks together while humming a little song. The sticks were already beginning to smoke when Brambleclaw leaped out of the chair and scooped the small teen up.

“Okay, okay, look,” Brambleclaw held Crowfeather out so he could glare at him sternly. “How about we get you a snack first, and I’ll play with you? As long as you never try to play with the sticks again. Got it?”

“Yay!”

“Now,” Brambleclaw set Crowfeather down. “What do you want? I’m sure Purdy will let us take his car.”

“Doughnuts! Crispy Icing doughnuts!”

“Good choice.” Brambleclaw was a little excited to have an excuse to get them, since they had no Crispy Icings back in their little town. “Come on, let’s go see if Purdy will let us borrow it.”

Purdy was sitting in the backseat of his old sportscar when Brambleclaw and Crowfeather greeted him. The short man was sprawled in the backseat, tired amber eyes glowing contentedly as he gazed up at them.

“So… y’all two young’uns wanna take old Moses for a spin, huh?”

“Yeah! We wanna get doughnuts!” Crowfeather bounced up and down excitedly. “Can we please go? _Please?_ ”

“Doughnuts, eh?” Purdy sat up a little, an amused smile playing on his chapped lips.

“Uh-huh. I love Crispy Icing! Mom said Deadfoot took me there when I was a baby!”

“Crispy Icing? Well, why didn’t ya say so, child? I’ll be happy to ride in the backseat to my favorite dang doughnut shop!”

“Then buckle up.” Brambleclaw said, climbing into the driver’s seat while Crowfeather wriggled into the passengers. “I’m serious. You two buckle up.”

“Ugh…” Purdy and Crowfeather groaned, buckling their seatbelts as Brambleclaw quickly did the same.

“Don’t ‘ugh’! It’s the damn law!”

After getting the now too familiar “it’s the damn law” lecture, they were on their way, seatbelts buckled and hope rising. Crowfeather was now telling Purdy the story about when Deadfoot had taken him to Crispy Icing.

“And Ashfoot said that I reached up and took his doughnut from him and tried to eat it. She told me I didn’t even have teeth to eat a doughnut!”

“Aw,” Purdy’s amber eyes were warm. “That sounds mighty cute! I bet you been such a plumb adorable baby!”

“I bet I was too!”

Brambleclaw couldn’t help but smile, cherishing the warm feeling building inside of him. As much as Crowfeather and Purdy got on his last nerve sometimes… there wasn’t really somewhere else he’d rather be sitting at. While the atmosphere in Thunderclan was stuffed with tension and urgency, here – it was just three friends, teeter-tottering down the traffic-free road in pursuit of the best doughnuts in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though  
> Bramble has to give the "it's the damn law" talk to his friends + anybody else who rides with him a lot
> 
> he don't want nobody to die under his watch  
> you will put on your seatbelt or you will walk  
> that's just how things be


	35. Smoothie Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another too short of a short  
> whatever that means
> 
> anyways, it be them

“It tastes like liquid sunshine.”

After one sip of the pink smoothie, Lionblaze was frozen in a state of awe. 

“See? You can’t live your whole life thinking everything that’s good for you tastes bad.” Breezepelt concernedly watched as Lionblaze rapidly slurped down the rest of the smoothie in the glass. “Um… you know, you really don’t have to drink it so fast-"

“I love it.” Lionblaze glanced at the blender, pupils huge. “Do you have more?”

Breezepelt backed away when his half-brother tensed. He slowly slid the blender over to Lionblaze.

“Uh, yeah. You know what, have the whole blender full, I’ll just make some more later on…”

“Yes,” Lionblaze stuck his straw in the blender and began to suck heavily. “It’s so yummy!”

“Something tells me I won’t have anymore frozen fruit by tomorrow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my boys  
> I just love 'em


	36. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something old I did where the leaders were supposed to get interviewed by Tree for no reason
> 
> I feel like while old me was more crazy, old me was 9% more motivated than current me. never finished it, but maybe i will  
> (just kidding i know i won't but i just thought that needed to post something also i'll start working on some more FireSand and LionCinder because i've been putting it off to too long because i got scared to write them again)
> 
> edit: posted the intro thingy!!

The camera was off, but the microphones, unfortunately, were not.

“Do you want me to lie down on the couch?” A tom’s voice asked.

“Tiger, will you cut it out! Your feet are in my lap!” A female shrieked.

“And put that snack thing away, this is a professional interview, not a playground.” An older male chimed in.

“Fine, _moms_. Honestly.” There was a loud crinkling as some sort of snack food was stashed away.

Tree swallowed the urge to groan. Truthfully, he didn’t know why he was doing this interview at all, but apparently, some apprentices didn’t feel too close to their leaders, and all of them decided to do an interview to dig into their pasts and presents. Unfortunately, Leafstar decided to drag Tree into the whole matter, just in case things got too tense. So, in a roundabout way, he knew exactly why he was here.

He had to do an interview. Nothing else.

Besides, how hard could it be?

\------

All of the leaders were squished together on a single couch, much in the same fashion with which they sat on the tree at Gatherings. Bramblestar was on the far right, and Harestar was ‘happily’ smushed between Tigerstar and Leafstar. Tree was suddenly very grateful for his single chair as he placed his clipboard on his lap.

“Welcome to our interview!” He mewed, with as much cheerfulness as he could muster. “As you know, this is to help the Clans and new apprentices and outsiders know you all better, but this could also be a nice opportunity to relax and have fun with yourselves. So, who wants to start?”

All of the leaders shifted uncomfortably, and Tree quite understood. This wasn’t their natural environment. _Literally._ He glanced around the well-furnished room, complete with a rug, a human-sized bed, a lamp, a coffeetable, the armchair he was currently in, and of course the couch. And the crumbs tumbling down the edge of the couch.

“Tigerheart,” Tree purred gently, still managing to startle the tabby into hiding his snack again. “You seem very eager to talk, how about you start us off tonight? We’ll go down the couch to Bramblestar.”

“But I didn’t even say-”

“You were crunching loud enough. Now please introduce yourself to the audience!”

“Fine…” Tigerheart grumbled, something he was uncharacteristically unpleased about. “Hi, I’m Tigerstar, but a lot of cats still call me Tigerheart. I guess I like my wife, and my kids, and my favorite child is easily Shadowpaw!”

Tree blinked.

“I thought we parents weren’t supposed to have favorites…”

“I have a favorite.” Bramblestar admitted quietly, shooting an apologetic glance at the camera. “They know who they are.”

“You two are being so unfair to your other children!” Leafstar frowned at both of them.

“So? My mom told us she liked Flametail better.” Tigerheart retorted, finally warming up a little to the spotlight. “Anyways, I guess I tell my life story now?”

“Sure. I’ll lose control over the course of this anyways.” Tree picked up an opaque blue water bottle and took a sip of a clear liquid.

“Well, I guess life didn’t really start until the Dark Forest. Me and Harestar were pretty good buddies! He’d attack me, and I’d attack him, and then we’d swim around in that sludge lake for a bit until Tigerstar – my granddad, not… me – dismissed us. Don’tcha remember being good buddies like that, Hare-bear?”

Harestar’s ears flattened in embarrassment when Tigerheart nudged him. 

“I… don’t remember that…” The brown-and-white tom murmured, gaze flicking towards the ground.

“Yes, you do!” Tigerheart insisted. “We used to find a bush to cuddle in when nobody was looking, and we would share tongues, and play games when we weren’t doing anything, and then Antpelt would come over and ask if we were secretly f-”

“I NEED TO GO PEE!” The Windclan leader suddenly screeched, scrambling over the back of the couch to run out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways consider Harespring/Tigerheart for today if you'd like
> 
> i'll just be sitting here  
> thinking about chocolate milk and potato chips
> 
> double edit: ah there 667 now i'm not freaked out anymore  
> so I had to look up that hits meant like... about the amount of people who peek at this and I just want to say thanks?? about 667 people is a lot, and i guess somebody out there is enjoying this. so uh thank you for reading!


	37. Welcome to the world of borrowing, son!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this is the TigerDove chappie
> 
> wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> I may reedit to finish this. idk if I will

“Isn’t this… you know… stealing…?”

“Shadowsight, there’s something you need to understand about a marriage.” Tigerheart casually plucked the wallet and keys off the dining room table, tugging his jacket down. “Everything is shared. Wallets, cars, deodorant, corsets, underwear, lipstick-”

“Lipstick?” Shadowsight then paused, horrified. “AND UNDERWEAR?”

“Don’t judge, baby.” Tigerheart petted his son’s curls, opening the garage door. “Anyways, let’s go and get this Mother’s Day gift! You got any ideas?”

“…How about we give Mom her wallet back?”

“See, this is why I brought you, baby. You’re a responsible little chicken nugget.” Tigerheart was climbing into the car now, squished in the driver’s seat. “Stars, how does she drive like this… Anyways, get your mask and gloves; hop in!”

“This feels really wrong, Mister Dad…”

“Look,” Tigerheart was struggling to adjust the driver’s seat. “It-it’s fine. I’m the one who’s responsible here, you won’t get in any trouble!”

“But-”

“Shadowsight. Get in the car.”

\---

“Mom’s going to kill us.”

“She can’t do that. It’s against the law,” Tigerheart was much too calmly browsing the computers section. “You need to chill, alright? Nothing’s going to happen. She’s just going to open her present and love it!”

“Is a digital photo display what-cha-ma-call-it really going to like… make her love anything?! I’m pretty sure the first thing she’d do is strangle you.”

“I told you, she can’t do that. It’s against the law.”

"You are being awfully chipper about stealing my mom's wallet and car and son and going shopping in a store!"

"Shadowsight, please." Tigerheart nailed his son with a glare. "Chicken nuggets aren't supposed to talk."

"I'm no marriage expert _or_ a chicken nugget, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to steal from your wife either!"

"Okay, Shadow. What do you want?"

"What... what do you mean, 'what do I want'?"

"Do you want an ice cream cone, baby?" Tigerheart turned away from the display and pretended to cup Shadowsight's cheeks. "Is that the only way I'll get you to shut up while I'm trying to get your mother something nice?"

“…A churro from the front of the store would be nice…”

“You’re such a good baby!” Tigerheart purred, clearly happy with his son’s compliance. “Now go and get your sweet self a churro while I do this, okay? I’ll meet you up front, and don’t go around anybody, especially if they don’t have a mask on to protect themselves and others. Understand?”

“Sure, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow: but honestly why the foxdung do you share UNDERWEAR-


	38. Kittypet Brothers #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be alternatively titled: Dumb Brother Fights
> 
> Was going to post the dream Ro had
> 
> still might

Meri was stuffing her things into… her purse, Rowan said. Bramble wasn’t quite sure what all of the things were called, but he heard and spotted the jingling thing she always left with, and soon, the cat cage that Rowan had traveled to the vet in last time. Bramble’s heart sunk. But beside him, his brother was only beginning to awaken from what Bramble knew had been an unrestful sleep.

“I sure do hope these vet visits don’t become a regular occurrence,” Rowan’s jaws gaped in a loud yawn. “Ugh… I feel like I barely got a wink of sleep…”

“Mm-hmm,” Bramble wrinkled his nose and looked away, curling his tail to his slightly-scratched pelt.

Rowan shot him a glance.

“What?”

“Nothing.” The brown tabby was attempting to hold his breath.

“My breath doesn’t smell that bad,” Rowan’s ears flattened at an angle when he huffed into his paw and sniffed. He winced. “Okay, that’s not normal…”

“I don’t know how you can be so calm about all of this…”

“I don’t have the energy to get that upset, Brambs.” The ginger tom was careful to not sigh in Bramble’s direction. “Besides… everything’s going to be fine, no matter what happens.”

“Really.” It didn’t quite sound like a question; the younger cat’s voice was so dry.

“Of course. There’s a galaxy somewhere.”

The words hung in the atmosphere, freezing whatever sleepiness was left in Bramble’s body. Rowan nervously shifted when Bramble tensed, claws deep in the carpet floor.

“Why,” Bramble paused, standing. “Why would you say that? That there’s a galaxy somewhere?”

“Well… I just meant that even if things went terribly wrong-”

“What, are you expecting something to go _terribly wrong?!_ ”

“Dear Celestials…” Rowan inched away from the larger tabby, glancing off to the side. “Okay, so I’m just saying, in the worst-case scenario, everything would still be fine-”

“ _Why would you even worry about the worst-case scenario if things weren’t that bad?!_ ”

“Lower your voice.” Rowan’s green eyes sternly narrowed, and the ginger tabby leaned to steal a glance at Meri. “Bramble, you have to understand that not everything is going to turn out okay. I’m no stranger to dark times, and sometimes, you have to accept the most… likely outcome.”

“MOST LIKELY OUTCOME?!”

“Yes, the most likely outcome.” Rowan’s ears flicked back, but he seemed barely fazed.

Bramble’s yell had also drawn Meri’s attention. She stalked over to the cat scratcher with her two stick-like legs, peeking into the small cave with a curious sound. The brown tabby snarled when her claw came near. Rowan’s pelt worriedly spiked as Bramble squeezed out of the left hole in the cave.

“Brambs, where are you-”

“Don’t follow me! Just go to the stupid vet!”

“Do you have to be so dramatic about this…”

“Do you have to be sick?!”

“Now you know that’s not fair-” But Bramble was already down the hall.

Rowan remained still when Meri’s hand scooped him up. She murmured honey-sweet words that he knew were supposed to be comforting, but they granted him no solace. Because Bramble had a bit of a point. He shouldn’t have suggested that the worst thing would happen before the vet even got close to solving the problem. A flash suddenly stabbed through his side, hot and painful, forcing air from his belly. He bit back the gasp, digging his claws into Meri’s arm as she carried him over to the waiting carrier. The ginger tabby curled up in the base of the thing, in the center of the warm blanket, sides now heaving as more and more pain attacked. Rowan’s vision swirled when she closed the metal mesh separating him from the house.

More words of comfort.

Rowan dejectedly turned away from Meri, side throbbing, limbs limp once he settled down. He remained silent as the carrier swung right out of the house. The final thing he saw before another blanket was draped over the cage was a pair of amber eyes glittering worriedly at the blue carrier. Rowan considered waving a goodbye, but a drowsiness flooded his brain once more – his paw remained on the blanket, and he put his head on the paw, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anybody guess what Ro has at this point??


	39. The Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onestar freaks out over something, and Crowfeather and Heathertail be like:
> 
> dude why

“Oh…” Crowfeather moaned, flopping onto the old bed. “Did you find that camera yet?”

“Does it look like I found the camera yet?!” Onestar snapped back at his nephew, zipping around the attic. “Stars, find it faster if you’d actually help me!”

“We’ve been looking for the past three hours!” The small man wailed. “I’m hungry and tired… can’t we take a lunch break?”

Onestar’s shoulders indignantly hunched, but he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Fine… maybe we could ask Harespring if he saw it somewhere…”

As they climbed down the attic stairs, Crowfeather slowly began to wonder why his uncle was so insistent on having him help look for the old camera. Personally, Crowfeather hadn’t seen that old thing in a few decades, and had completely forgotten all about his uncle’s photography phase… that didn’t change how weird it was that Onestar was losing his mind over the thing now. Heathertail was downstairs when Onestar skidded into the kitchen, Crowfeather following at a much slower pace behind him. She glanced up from the boiling water in the electric kettle to grin at them.

“Hi, Dad-”

“Thank Stars,” The leader mumbled before flapping up to his daughter. “Sweetie, did you happen to see that old black camera of mine? With the red strap?”

“No… what camera?” She blinked at him in curiosity.

“Drat, you weren’t born yet…” Onestar remembered with a frustrated growl. “Ugh, where could I have put it?! It wasn’t in its bag… I never left it out of its bag! What if someone stole it?”

“Try to relax, Uncle Whiskers,” Crowfeather stepped down the last stair, attempting a comforting smile. “We-we’ll find it…”

“Crowfeather’s right. Maybe you should just sit down and think about where you had it last?” Heathertail suggested. “Do you remember the last picture you took on it?”

Onestar only growled again and stalked out of the kitchen. Crowfeather rolled his eyes, while Heathertail blinked after him longingly. 

“What did I say?”

“Well, you know your dad… a butterfly minding its own business would get his feathers in a fright.” The chubby man sourly replied, stomping over to the pantry. “Hey, you got any chips up in here?”

“Crow, come on… you don’t think something’s wrong?”

“The only thing wrong in here,” Crowfeather tugged a large bag of salt-and-vinegar chips from the top shelf. “Is his attitude. And I’m about to leave anyways, so it won’t be my problem.”

“Crow, he was moping around before you came here. And I know you two haven’t talked in a while. I keep track of everyone’s conversations!”

“Good to know...” The small man ripped open the bag of chips, now certain that he was never going to tell Heathertail about his discussions again. He plopped into a chair at the kitchen table. “But what does that have to do with me, Heathers?”

“I’m just saying… he likes you. You’re clearly his favorite nephew, so uh… use that to your advantage. Use that to make him tell you what’s wrong.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Because, he always avoids the subject with me. He acts like I’m still a baby or something. But you on the other hand can actually make some progress!”

“…You think so?”

“Yeah!” She leaned closer. “And if you do it… I’ll get you some doughnuts from that shop out of town when I get the time!”

“Welp, I’m sold!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heathertail is like the family diplomat   
> She writes down who talks to who, how often they talk to each other... she forces her family members (usually Kestrelflight and Harespring) to talk things out if they're being mean to each other. She tries to keep her family from becoming a hot mess. 
> 
> But then Darktail comes along, and she realizes that her entire family IS already a huge mess, and the cracks were there, and the cracks were breaking into huge splits. And this was a mess that she, despite all of her efforts, could not fix.
> 
> and also, before you ask: BUT ALEO/FEATHER, if Heather and Crow are cousins, how does she hook up with breezepelt?!?  
> easy  
> Ashfoot's adopted  
> but now that I think about it, this would be much weirder in a human AU so uh maybe Antpelt is an option for Heather


	40. Moonlight Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It now occurs to me that I just
> 
> adore
> 
> pairs of brothers

“I love having a soft brother…”

Lionblaze chuckled after Breezepelt’s happy sigh.

“Guess nobody else in Windclan has a sweltering hot pelt in greenleaf, huh?”

Breezepelt only buried his face into Lionblaze’s chest, black paws kneading the creamy yellow fur. Lionblaze allowed a low purr to rumble in his ribcage.

“You know, you can be kind of cute when you’re not trying to kill anyone.”

“You think?” Breezepelt blinked up at Lionblaze, honey-colored orbs dazzling in the moonlight.

“…You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Doing what?” Breezepelt questioned, stars sparkling in his huge pupils.

Lionblaze squinted at the black tom, and gradually a slow smile sneaked up the Windclan warrior’s lips.

“Whaaaat? Against the Code for me to be cute now, huh?”

“Just go to sleep, Breeze.” Lionblaze didn’t attempt to force down a warm chuckle. “You’ll have more time to be cute in the morning…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two make me soft  
> wish we got to see more of their post-Crowfeather's Trial relationship in canon


	41. Sand in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is QUITE old
> 
> back when I was obsessing over Alder and Jay  
> so like the reason I don't write about them anymore is because I indulged WAY too much in them. They got stale for me. I used to write about these two a LOT
> 
> and I ALMOST got close to doing a CinderLion thing but  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

“What’s wrong, honey-child?”

Alderpaw blinked up at Jayfeather, surprised to find that the gray tabby was gazing at him warmly, for once that day. The dark ginger tom dejectedly sighed, unable to throw off the blanket of sadness that had suddenly fell upon him.

“Nothing… I guess I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Then instead of sneaking around late at night, you better sleep, boy.” Jayfeather squinted at him critically, blind blue eyes glittering in the dim light.

Alderpaw pressed down his annoyance, and continued to mix the poultice wraps. Poultice wraps were little bundles of herbs that could be used for consuming to further the healing of something, like greencough, or to directly apply to the wound. This way, they wouldn’t have to scramble about if a sickness was raging through the camp in search of the herbs to mash together a huge pile of medicine.

It had been Leafpool’s idea after she, Alderpaw, and Jayfeather had been bombarded with cats sickened with a cold. Alderpaw glanced over at Jayfeather’s neat wraps, nestled close to the gray tabby’s dainty paws.

Poppy seed, thyme, and dandelion, tightly swaddled in an oak leaf.

Jayfeather’s paws set it aside before hooking the supplies to make another. Seeds. Thyme. Dandelion.

The small tabby mashed it down, working the oak leaf around it and finishing it with a lengthy blade of grass tied around the outside.

Alderpaw glanced at his own, messy, loose, ugly bundles of leaves and flowers.

“Mine are terrible…” Alderpaw sighed, gathering his with his paws and shoving them into their respective mud pockets. “They look like a fox made dirt on them…”

“Nobody said they have to be pretty.” Jayfeather reminded him, prodding at one of Alderpaw’s wraps. The loose thing crumbled apart. “Um… like I was saying, all we need the wraps for is the herbs. Nobody’s going to be thinking about pretty when they’re about to die of an infection, child.”

The gray tabby purred in amusement, shaking his head. Alderpaw bristled, but again swallowed his irritableness.

“Can I go for a walk now that I’m done?”

Jayfeather glanced at him in surprise, little paws pausing in their continuous work.

“Well, if you’d like to do that sort of thing. I’d never understand for the life of me why you would want to walk, though.”

“Thanks…” Alderpaw mumbled drily, squeezing past his mentor to slide into the hot sunlight.

“Alder…”

Alderpaw’s tufted ears picked up on the small, concerned whisper before Jayfeather awkwardly went silent again, and returned to mixing and bundling herbs.

The tall apprentice padded along the edge of camp, uneager to talk to anyone at the moment. He just wanted some space from everyone, and everything.

The sky was clear and violet. The stars were just beginning to peek at the Earth.

He sat at the edge of the lake, glaring at his reflection that rippled in front of the stars.

“Are you up there?” He glanced up, at the brightest one, lowering down on his haunches.

It seemed more yellow than the others, and glowed stronger. Alderpaw closed his eyes, attempting to remember her face.

Leaf-green eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Sand-colored fur warm against his own long-furred pelt.

And he things he’d tell her, his insecurities, his fears, and she would comfort him, tell him the right things, just be there... 

The ginger tom faced the sky again, claws tearing a bit at the grass.

Sandstorm was the best grandmother he could have ever dreamed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAYS Diiiiiiiid yooooouuuu knooooowwww??
> 
> that this was actually supposed to be a portion of the next part of "the pain creeps in slowly"? Yeah, this was supposed to be Alder reminiscing about his murdered mentor comforting him  
> lovely  
> just lovely  
> *slurps water slowly* ah, the taste of past better and minorly edited writings. LIKE SERIOUSLY LOOKING AT THIS  
> DID I WRITE BETTER BACK THEN?!? DID I?!?! cause i think i did at least, if i didn't write about such  
> unpresentable   
> stuff


	42. Long time, haven't seen you since we were born.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another minorly edited OLD OLD totally not a vent fic  
> starring Finchpaw and Flamepaw, Sparkpelt's two remaining kits
> 
> edit: I also love how Lion's pigeon was completely forgotten about aaaaa

“Greenleaf brings about a lot of prey, doesn’t it?” Finchpaw could feel Cinderheart’s warm gaze on her pelt as they padded through the trees on the path back to camp.

“Guess so.” The ginger-and-black she-cat mumbled around the tails of the prey in her mouth, struggling to keep her ears from flicking in annoyance.

At around this time in the evening, Finchpaw just wanted to sleep. Even eating could be shoved aside until the morning, as long as she could collapse onto her warm nest and dream the night away, where all of her problems would melt like icicles clinging to the low treetops. The tortoiseshell was more than ecstatic when they walked through the entrance, but her joy shifted into curiosity when she found her brother near the freshkill pile. Flamepaw had a strange expression as he stared at the prey. Finchpaw dropped her catch into the pile, brushing close to her brother and sniffing him.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I was just… thinking about something.”

Finchpaw gave a little snort, a small smile forming on her lips.

“Not about that Rootpaw who burst into camp not too long ago, I hope.”

“Fin-ch!” Flamepaw whined, glancing around quickly to see if any cat had heard. “I don’t- I wasn’t thinking about him!”

“Okay then.” He exhaled at her reply. “Then you were fantasizing.”

“FINCH!” Flamepaw screeched, leaping two tail lengths into the air as Finchpaw collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles. “That’s not funny!”

“Hey, could you two move your comedy act somewhere else so cats can get their dinner?” Berrynose, the newly appointed deputy, frowned at them, carefully selecting two squirrels and a vole from the freshkill pile.

“We could… if we wanted to.” Finchpaw narrowed her eyes at the cream-colored tom. She certainly didn’t respect him at all, and would she? Nope. Never.

“Why are you taking so much prey anyways?” Flamepaw’s amber eyes glanced at the load of prey Berrynose was struggling to drag to the leader’s den.

“Although, it’s none of your business, it’s for Bramblestar. I think he wants to hoard himself up there or something, nowadays he hardly comes out.” The deputy grunted, hauling the prey up in his jaws and climbing the rock spiral to the leader’s den.

Both apprentices shrugged at this. Since he had lost his first life, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for Bramblestar to ask Berrynose to do weird things for him. Finchpaw’s exhaustion had evaporated when her mischievousness brewed up inside of her lanky body.

“Say, do you think Bramblestar asks Berrynose to do… _favors_ for him?” Her grin spread ear to ear.

“Favors? Like prey fetching and tattletale-ing?” Innocent little Flamepaw asked with a tilt of his head.

“No, like-” She stopped, deciding against ruining more of his adorable innocence. “I’ll tell you later.”

A flash of ginger caught the corner of her eye, and a familiar scent washed over her suddenly.

“Hey Mom-” Finchpaw stopped when she found it was the Thunderclan medicine cat. “Oh. Hi.”

Alderheart shied away silently, white tail-tip twitching a bit before he mumbled a reply.

“Hi.” He picked a rabbit and a vole from the freshkill pile before awkwardly nodding goodbye at them and slinking away.

Finchpaw rolled her green eyes and Flamepaw stared after him.

“Isn’t he Mom’s brother?”

“So what? He never talks to us.” Finchpaw sniffed, ignoring the slight pang of hurt throbbing in her chest. “The only cat he talks to is Jayfeather anyways. Not like he even talks to Mom.”

“Maybe we should talk to him first. He does seem shy.” Flamepaw audibly thought, as they glanced back at the medicine den again.

It was as if a switch had been flicked, and the shy cloak that was on their uncle before was thrown off once Jayfeather appeared at the entrance of the den. A large smile appeared on the dark ginger muzzle, and Alderheart nuzzled the gray tabby’s chest endearingly, laughing loud enough to be heard outside of camp.

“Shy, you say?” Finchpaw deadpanned, glaring a bit at her brother.

“Well… around others, perhaps.” Flamepaw mumbled as the ginger tom bowled Jayfeather over in an affectionate hug.

Finchpaw gave one last frown, picking out a small mouse from the pile for herself as Flamepaw took a robin.

“Come on, Flames. Let’s just go to our spot to eat.” _No need to worry about uncles who don’t even talk to us._

Their spot was under a sturdy oak with low branches, where there was an old collection of moss and sticks. They were a bit sheltered from the rest of the Clan, but when they sat, they could peer out from under the branches to see everything. Sparkpelt returning from the last patrol of the day, green eyes dim with sleepiness as she stumbled into the warrior’s den. The ginger she-cat didn’t even bother to glance around to say goodnight to her kits first.

“Typical.” Finchpaw scoffed, claws extending into the dirt.

Flamepaw sent her a concerned glance, but said nothing, and continued to eat his bird. Finchpaw’s mouse remained untouched as she glared out of the leaves at a golden tom. Flamepaw instantly brightened.

“Hey, there’s Lionblaze!”

“So what?” Finchpaw sighed, turning on her side, mouse neglected completely.

Flamepaw gave an exasperated huff.

“Must you always be so negative? Look, he’s even coming this way.”

“Really?!” Finchpaw’s head shot up, and sure enough, the large golden tabby was trotting over, a pigeon in his mouth.

“Hey, Uncle Lion!” Flamepaw leaped up, going to nuzzle the legendary warrior affectionately.

“What’s going on?” Lionblaze ruffled the smaller tom’s head fur with a large paw, a loud purr rumbling in his chest.

“Nothing…” Finchpaw grumbled, gaze settling on her paws. “Just bored over here…”

“Aw, come on… why don’t you two go and talk to some friends?” The golden tabby purred, nuzzling Finchpaw’s cheek affectionately.

“What friends?” She sourly grumbled.

“You two surely have some cat to hang out with, right? I know Jayfeather acts a bit grumpy, but he loves for young cats to visit as long as they’re not making a commotion.” The senior warrior’s whiskers twitched in concern. “It’s not quite… good… for you two to keep to yourselves _all_ of the time. It’s nice to just get out and build friendships.”

“That sounds like a hot load of foxdung…”

“Finchy.” She glanced up, meeting the tom’s sterner gaze. “There’s nothing wrong with trying it, right?”

“Of course not!” Flamepaw swiftly interjected, shooting his sister a hopeful glance. “We could go and visit Jayfeather right now, in fact.”

“Whoa, whoa! I didn’t agree to any-” Finchpaw stopped herself, sighing. She really didn’t feel like hearing any of Lionblaze’s other ‘amazing suggestions’. “Sure, sure, I’ll come too, I guess…”

“Good!” Flamepaw leapt up. “To the medicine den!

“To the medicine den…” Finchpaw couldn’t stifle her groan. “Don’t think I’m going to like this too much…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same Finchy darling


	43. "hey is that MY kid on a burning tree"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically in this old one:
> 
> Tiger saves Bramble from the fire instead of Fire and his ghost friends help him raise/train his son in Shadowclan  
> because Bramble breathed in too much smoke, his voice gets quite raspy from the fire onwards  
> and old me thought that was interesting
> 
> also disregard how I make villains too sweet  
> idk how to write mean kitties most of the time

Smoke curled in wispy tendrils into the sky, and the roar of the fire spreading through the trees was nearly deafening as Tigerstar raced towards the Thunderclan camp. His hard pawpads were still scraped on the many thorns and rocks, but with the adrenaline coursing through his blood, he hardly took notice.

They had to be okay. They had to be.

_Tawnykit, Bramblekit… Goldenflower._

Even if they hated him now, even if they would speak harshness that hurt more than any of Thistleclaw’s scratches, he just wanted to make sure that they were alright.

 _“You sentimental fool!”_ Thistleclaw’s voice replaced the wind flapping in his ears. _“They don’t love you, not after what you’ve done!”_

 _“Nobody loves us after what we’ve done,”_ Mapleshade’s voice chimed in, and the transparent flicker of the two spirits came beside Tigerstar; they were flying fast enough to keep up with his panicked steps. _“Murder, betrayal, and what-not.”_

“I don’t care!” Tigerstar wheezed on the smoky air, pausing to get some oxygen. He coughed; eyes stinging with tears as his pace became more of a slower stumble. “They’re my kin… I have to see if they’re alright, even if it is the last time…”

The large tabby gasped when the dirt and leaves beneath him suddenly gave, and he was sliding _down, down, down_ the earth, closer and closer into the fire. He could feel the heat of the flames against his already heavy and hot fur. He could see the well-groomed ginger pelt past the light of the flames.

“Everyone, move out!” The former kittypet was frantically shouting, short legs hurrying to swat cats away from the yellow and blue sparks. “Don’t dawdle around, you need to MOVE!”

“Ugh. So bossy.” Tigerstar grumbled, carefully avoiding the worst of the flames as he trotted around the camp, out of the Clan’s view.

Everybody appeared to have evacuated so far. Tigerstar frantically searched for Goldenflower among the crowd – she was there, a bit of her fur singed off, but nonetheless, she was alive. A mildly sleepy Tawnykit was being held in her jaws. Tigerstar breathed a sigh of relief before he froze. Where on earth was-

“Help!” The weak little cough came from the far outskirts of the camp. Tigerstar could smell the fear scent.

“My kit!” Goldenflower suddenly screamed to Fireheart, who was about to leap away. “Bramblekit!”

A rage burned in Tigerstar worse than the fire ravaging the pitiful camp.

“He’s not just her kit…” Mapleshade’s voice hissed from beside him, stating just his thoughts. “He’s just as much yours. You fathered him, that’s clear as damn day.”

“You’re not going to let that measly kittypet save your own blood, are you?!” Thistleclaw challenged, transparent figure gliding in front of Tigerstar as Fireheart cautiously advanced towards the suffocating kitten.

Tigerstar’s vision was hazy as he glanced desperately at his crying son. His legs trembled, but he took several shaking steps towards the fallen tree his kit was standing on. Mapleshade’s amber eyes narrowed.

“Faster. You don’t have much time. I’ll help distract that kittypet.” She dashed off, making her form transparent.

Tigerstar pressed forwards, before he went into a sprint. He dodged most of the flames, although some of them still caught his whiskers. Bramblekit was silently crying, trembling, claws embedded in the bark of the oak.

“I’m almost there, Bramblekit!” Fireheart’s voice rose over the roar of the flames. “Stay calm!”

Bramblekit couldn’t say anything, except hack on the smoke. Tigerstar’s eyes widened, and his already rapid pace quickened. He had heard tales in the nursery of a founder cat, Gray Wing, who had suffered from breathing problems from inhaling too much smoke in a fire. Such a fate couldn’t be given to a kit, especially his kit. He was close enough. He reached a large paw out of the growing number of flames, eyes watering from the smoke.

“Bramble!” He rasped, wiggling his paw for the kit to see. “Bramble! Look down here!”

The kit stopped crying, soot-stained paws wiping at his eyes before he looked down. His gray-amber eyes widened.

“Papa?” He mouthed wordlessly, taking a shaky step backwards.

“Bramble,” Tigerstar forced a smile on his face. “Come on, Bramble. You need to jump into my paws, quickly.”

“Bramblekit!” Fireheart’s voice called. Tigerstar could see the flickering shape of Mapleshade swoop down to attack the orange tom.

“If you want to live, please, come on.” Tigerstar pleaded, a little louder since he doubted Fireheart could hear him. “Please. It’s not safe here.”

The kitten glanced towards the higher ground, where his mother’s face flickered in the golden flames. He glanced at Tigerstar, who was crying, desperately trying to reach him. His small paw landed on Tigerstar’s. The dark brown tabby grabbed the kit by the scruff and, with Thistleclaw watching behind him, ran. He ran all the way out of the camp, sooty paws pounding on the thorns and leaves. He stopped at the river, gasping heavily as he set Bramblekit down. Running with the kit certainly hadn’t been too easy. He was nearly apprentice-sized.

Bramblekit flopped onto the ground, wheezing. Tigerstar helplessly glanced at Mapleshade.

“What do I do? All I know is that he shouldn’t be breathing like that…”

“Water,” Mapleshade quickly instructed, floating to Tigerstar’s side. “Honey would soothe his throat right now, but I don’t know where you could find that.”

“Maybe you should go on a honey patrol.” Thistleclaw’s voice was lighter than usual, signaling the slightest amount of humor. “Or should I go?”

“Tigerstar needs me. If you could go right now, that’d be great.”

The silver-and-white tom streaked off. Tigerstar quickly washed his paws in the river water, before using them to drip some water into Bramblekit’s lips. The kit’s tongue peeked out to lick at the water.

“Tell him to breathe as deeply as he can.”

“Breathe deeply, okay?” Tigerstar repeated after Mapleshade, rubbing his son’s back as he exploded into a fit of coughs.

The coughing subsided, and Bramblekit whined, shifting closer to his father.

“I… I want Mama…”

Tigerstar visibly tensed, but Mapleshade’s amber gaze pierced him.

“Kits can feel your rage. They usually assume it’s directed at them. Just stay calm.”

“Listen,” Tigerstar started out slowly, pressing his soot-covered nose to his son’s. “Mama’s not here right now, alright? But for now, we need to clean you up and get you to your new home, okay?”

“New home?” Bramblekit sleepily repeated, unable to stifle a raspy yawn.

“Yes.” Tigerstar purred, picking Bramblekit up and placing him in the shallowest part of the water. His paws ran water over the kit to clean him thoroughly.

_“They’re never going to separate us again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like this is an old one  
> my old mind figured that Mapleshade would know more about kits than Tiger because she had kids at one point and a tiny bit more about medicine things but I also never... liked her... one bit... picking her to be the main one to know about kits was dumb of me  
> Thistleclaw also had a kid and I forgot so uh yeah if I could have I would have omitted Maple entirely if I remembered
> 
> HECKLEBERRY PIE WHY DIDN'T I JUST HAVE BLACKFOOT (and maybe Russetfur) STRUGGLE TO HELP HIM that might have actually been a little bit funny 
> 
> plus, a shoe would know more about medicine than Tiger. Because ALL medicine cats scare him. Goosefeather and his aunt Spottedleaf and were SCARY to him, and when Cinderpelt screamed at him that one time, his belief that ALL medicine cats are deep down, no matter how sweet some of them may seem, are all scary was solidified. He always hated to go to the medicine den. Always. He will always hate it. A fear will always be inside of him whenever he sees a medicine cat. Think of how funny it would have been if they all got together in beat him up at the Great Battle oooo that would have been ah-MAZE-zing


	44. "i fear them all... and so should you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I typed this up in 3 hours  
> there's bound to be errors, and it's bound to be edited. 
> 
> it weird but like  
> it's supposed to be

Through the midst of the battle, the huge tabby could spot the neon-orange pelt – and honestly it was quite easy to spot. Instantly, the multitudes of butterflies covering his body were furiously tugging at his long fur.

“Shh,” He murmured softly to them, hoping for once that they would just sit still. “We’re about to get our revenge, don’t worry…”

As Tigerstar stood straighter, he could glimpse Hawkfrost out of the corner of his eye. Seemed as if the former Riverclan warrior was holding his own, so he set off across the battlefield, pelt tingling with excitement.

Because this was finally it. After all of this time, he’d finally get that pesky little kittypet that had ruined all of his plans (most of them anyways) and brainwashed Brambleclaw into thinking that he was evil. Evidently, Tigerstar was nowhere close to evil. He was just a very ambitious cat who would do anything to achieve the goal if he set his mind to it – and so what if it meant killing a cat or two? But he certainly was far from evil! The butterflies’ wings slowly opened and closed on his back, he supposed in their smug way of laughing, but he shrugged it off, again centered on his target. Firestar ruined his life, and now, Tigerstar would take his last. His claws dug into the wet soil to keep himself grounded while the butterflies fought in fury against his hot fur. In _anticipation._ A boom of thunder crashed in the near distance. He was nearly there.

After pushing past a bunch of cats, Tigerstar was finally face to face with the ginger tom. Although current leader was already dripping with blood, Tigerstar noticed with an enraged twinge that most of it was not Firestar’s. The emerald eyes glittered down at him when the brown tabby dropped low to the grass, prowling around the smaller tom.

“So… haven’t seen you in a while, Tigerclaw…”

Tigerstar only folded back his ears and snarled in response. Firestar blinked down at him curiously.

“Are you mad at me?”

“What the foxdung do you think?!”

“Well, you look mad… and you sound mad… and you’re attacking me…” Firestar put a paw to his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm… hold on, I’m still thinking.”

“HEY! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

“What thistle-fluff is it now…?” By the time the Dark Forest warrior turned, a familiar pelt of orange and white flashed in his vision. “Oh no…”

“I bet you didn’t expect to see me, you big bully!” Spottedleaf stomped up to her nephew, wielding a strange blue… was that a Twoleg thing? “LEAVE MY CRUSH ALONE!”

“I was a kid and you were kind of old,” Firestar called, pausing his train of thought. “That’s a bit creepy! And I love Sandstorm!”

“I DON’T SEE SANDSTORM BEATING UP YOUR ARCH-NEMESIS WITH A FLY SWATTER FOR YOU, my sweet Fire-pooh-bear!”

“…I still love her!”

Before Tigerstar could question where she had obtained the flimsy stick from, he received a hard smack in the muzzle with it. Goosefeather stomped out of nowhere, waving his own pink stick thing.

“I tried to warn y’all! But nobody wanted to listen to me!” The gray-speckled tom began to whack Tigerstar with the wide mesh end of the stick furiously. “Should! Have! Killed! Him! When! I had! The chance!” He huffed through his swinging. “DIE ALREADY!”

“Hey, can I help?” Mothwing asked, waving her yellow fly swatter. “All that swatting looks like fun!”

“Oh come ON! Why my own kit?! It’s bad enough that you became a medicine cat!” For once, Tigerstar was very grateful for the butterflies clumped all over his fur, they dulled the impact a good amount. “Is there anybody ELSE who would love to physically assault me with flimsy yet painful twoleg sticks?!”

“I do!” Cried the rest of the medicine cats on the battlefield, both dead and alive.

Tigerstar didn’t try to mask his sob.

Starclan, this hadn’t been what he planned. He’d kill Firestar, the Clans would flee in terror, he’d trap all of his kits in the leader’s den, the Dark Forest would become the new Tigerclan, and maybe, just maybe, everything would be perfect.

However, one could tell from a good distance that being slapped out of existence by every medicine cat ever wasn’t his dream – more like his worst nightmare.

He could remember the very day that he started fearing their kind – perhaps that day when Goosefeather approached him and Whitekit while they had been playing with a leaf, and proclaimed that Tigerkit should have died. He was just an innocent little thing chomping on the oak leaf when Goosefeather had suddenly loomed over him, spouting foxdung about how he should have never survived and how he would doom the Clans. Well, in the end, maybe he did. And perhaps all of those things were true now; they had been fulfilled. But as a kit, he sure didn’t know how to process it. That experience kept him up at nights for a few long moons afterwards.

Then, there was Spottedleaf. He was trekking back from late night training with Thistleclaw, bleeding considerably, but that was normal. Thistleclaw didn’t spar with him with his claws in unless other cats were around watching. When he had collapsed in his nest that night, Whitepaw threatened to scream if Tigerpaw didn’t tell him what was going on with the scratches. Tigerpaw didn’t think that Whitepaw would do it.

_But he did._

And Spottedleaf had been furious when she combed his fur back in many places and noticed the scars mingled with the fresh scratches. That had remained the worst scolding he’d ever gotten in his life, accompanied by the heated sting of the herbs in his fresh wounds. Spottedleaf may have seemed small and unintimidating, but she had to ability to shift from utter rage to softening sweetness. He didn’t talk much to Whitepaw again after that, or go near the medicine den unless it was necessary. He couldn't quite see his aunt the same way afterwards. Even if she did seem calm, the image of her angry eyes would always haunt him.

Then… there was Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt too had been an excitable apprentice once – and an excitable apprentice that Tigerclaw, at the time, had liked. He’d been regretful when she obtained the injury instead of that pesky kittypet, and whenever he spotted her, a twinge of sympathy and guilt would worm its way into his chest. Until… _that_ day.

Graystripe’s little half-Clan brats.

 _Lick_ , she had requested. His memory was a tad foggy if he had hesitated or replied with a harsh no, but whatever it was he said, she suddenly arched her back. Her fur fluffed, and to his immense shock, she actually seemed ready to leap on him. He knew he’d flinched when that same outraged light flickered into her eyes, mirroring Spottedleaf’s from so long ago.

“ _You WILL lick these kits_.”

It wasn’t a question; it was a straight up command. He’d followed, fearful of his ears getting clawed off he didn’t.

And Darkstripe always wondered why he hated the medicine den and the medicine cats so… why he would always pass it in fear…

He knew he was shivering now. His ears were ringing too much for him to hear anything, and he wasn’t going to open his eyes. Countless sticks were slapping him all over, and the butterflies weren’t moving. They were never motionless. They were probably dead. And he was next.

“You know, maybe you guys don’t have to beat him up… so hard… I still want to defeat him…” Firestar shoved through the medicine cats and the whacking arms. “Are you guys listening?”

“Hold on, Granddaddy,” Jayfeather took his fly swatter’s narrow end and poised it over Tigerstar. “I just want a few more swings on this fool…”

“Well, doesn’t that seem mean? Besides, I want to defeat him! Like, that’s what all of these books have been leading up to!”

Tigerstar finally glanced up when the swatting stopped. His entire body was sore and his fur was covered in smashed wings and black, sticky little insect bodies and wetness from the pouring rain. He swept his tail close, chin over the one butterfly fluttering there when Firestar stepped over him.

“Bye-bye!” The ginger tom purred, unsheathing a claw.

The last thing Tigerstar could view was a blinding grin before the world swirled away into nothingness. The medicine cats watched in satisfaction as the transparent body evaporated.

“That was easy,” Firestar licked his paw clean of the black blood. “Anyways, you’re going to like… come back, right?”

The body had strangely enough faded, along with all of the other butterflies – except just one. The little creature appeared to dizzily float about. Firestar held out a paw to catch it.

“Ooh, that’s cool! I’ll have a little pet to keep!”

The Thunderclan leader nearly let the insect drop when black suddenly edged his vision. He squinted closer at the butterfly.

“UNHAND ME RIGHT NOW!”

“Well, how about that! The bug talks!”

“I KNOW YOU KNOW IT’S ME!” Butterflystar screeched, waving a delicate limb in Firestar’s face. “THIS ISN’T OVER KITTYPET!”

The black butterfly launched into the air, beating the air furiously with its tiny wings. Before it even got near the treetops, a bolt of lightning sliced through the air.

Everyone winced when the bug plummeted back to the ground, most likely dead for sure. Firestar only shrugged.

“Well, that was something. So… guess the battle’s over? We basically defeated the Dark Forest, right?”

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the cats battling with the Clans and the Starclan warriors. The battle did seem to be more than over. Most of the Dark Forest cats had faded or ran away at this point or got scolded by their respective parents. With that, everyone returned home, pleased to find that not many cats were dead. Ashfoot was living, and so was mostly everyone else. Berrynose, Bumblestripe, and Thornclaw did die or something, but like, come on. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Leave us alone, man" describes the butterfly thing even more  
> I have written too much about it i know, may post a link to that thing I submitted on tumblr all about it
> 
> but also, a nice chance for me to actually get into why Tiger fears medicine cats so much  
> know someone else could to it better than me though cause I just  
> CAN'T WRITE LATELY  
> so feel free to do it better


	45. BUG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was going to be longer but
> 
> i'm plumb tuckered out, partner

“I don’t see why y’all been so excited to bring him…” Jayfeather’s blind gaze somehow managed to burn into Breezepelt’s general direction. “Y’all seem to forget it when people want you dead for no good reason…”

“Jay, be nice. He’s being harmless.” Hollyleaf petted her brother’s head before sliding his ice cream closer to him. “Just keep eating your food before it melts.”

“Humph.”

Meanwhile, Lionblaze and Breezepelt were focused on a large, shiny green beetle that had scuttled its way near the outdoor table. Lionblaze gave a little gasp.

“Look at how shiny it is!” He neglected his ice cream to point at the insect.

Breezepelt visibly shuddered, edging away from the small thing.

“It better not bring it’s behind over here-”

“Here, beetle, beetle, beetle!” Lionblaze used his spoon to fling a few drops of ice cream near the green bug. “Come here!”

“Lion! You’re going to attract it!” Breezepelt yanked his legs up into the chair, glaring at his half-brother.

And attract it Lionblaze did. The beetle began to quickly scuttle over, little head dipped to the bead of ice cream closest to them. Breezepelt loudly groaned while Lionblaze squealed.

“Ooh, Cinder’s going to love you,” The blonde carefully plucked up the beetle, sun-colored eyes glowing happily. “Let’s name you Larry!”

“You’re naming a bug?” 

“Yes, I am. Cinder has to call him something!”

“I wouldn’t give Heather a bug.”

“Well, Cinder likes bugs. She keeps them in jars, and I help her name them.”

“They just stay in the jars…?”

“Until they die!”

“Then please, capture away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never a big Hollyleaf fan but  
> idk I'm starting to sort of like her a bit  
> like my brain is churning to make a version of her I like
> 
> anyways, fun fact. Did you know that Holly is Jayfeather's favorite sibling?  
> least that's what I hc


	46. Be gone, NIGHTMARES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when your bro wants you to be a babysitter and you like:  
> "haha i love you but NO THANK YOU, SIR-"
> 
> {(11/30/20 edit) also the concept of permaqueen isn't like mine I saw it somewhere else on tumblr and got very excited about the idea so just so you know i didn't come up with that concept}

Snaptooth was only minding his business, digging through the freshkill pile to find something for him and Jayfeather to share. His paw was on a pretty sizable rabbit when a tom sang from the near distance.

“Oh, Snappy!”

“Dear Starclan…” Snaptooth heard Fernsong’s voice before the elder tom trotted over. “What do you want?

“It’s just been a while since I’ve seen you. Almost like you’ve been avoiding me, but you wouldn’t do that,” The permaqueen’s laugh came a bit forced. “So… guess you have a nice rabbit to share. Want to take it somewhere and just talk for a bit?”

Snaptooth already had a good idea about what Fernsong would want to talk about, but he didn’t quite feel like arguing with his brother. Besides, it had been a good while since they shared tongues, and Snaptooth was certain that Alderheart would keep Jayfeather enough company. Snaptooth scooped the rabbit up in his teeth and nodded towards the shade.

Once settled near the collection of trees, Snaptooth focused more on tearing away the skin of the rabbit rather than looking at Fernsong. This would probably be the twelfth time that Fernsong would ask him to join the nursery, and like all of the other times, the skinny tom couldn’t say no. He had to produce an excuse, an excuse good enough to keep Fernsong off his back, an excuse good enough to not be a no that would hurt his brother’s feelings. So far, he’d done well with avoiding the “no” that always threatened to slip from his tongue, but he knew he couldn’t keep it back forever. The excuses and tiny lies would one day fizzle away, revealing how he truly felt about Fernsong’s constant offers for him to join the nursery.

_They would reveal that he really, really didn’t know about being a permanent queen in the nursery._

All of that training with Finleap would be thrown away in favor of stopping little miniature whining cats from wreaking havoc on the camp. He didn’t even like kits, as far as he knew. The few moments he’d spent around a group of freshly-made apprentices had been… awkward at best. Disastrous at worst.

He’d tried to be nice! He really did, but then they kept clumping in on him. Getting too close. All of the different scents mingled into something nasty and their bodies wouldn’t stop worming around him. Their excited, questioning mews wouldn’t end; they kept ringing in his ears.

He couldn’t help it if he, well, _snapped_.

“Snappy?” The tom’s thoughts flew away when a paw gently prodded his side. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine.” The warrior flinched away from Fernsong’s paw, grunting. “Didn’t get much sleep is all.”

“Bad thoughts again?” Fernsong mewed soothingly, or as comfortingly as one could through a mouthful of rabbit. “You know, you could always come and sleep with me in the nursery if you wanted to.”

“Um, no, I don’t think that would be a good idea. You and those… um…. kits need their rest, and I’d just be kicking all over the place.” Snaptooth forced a disappointed sounding sigh, glancing away from his brother. “No, that’s not a good idea…”

“Oh, come on. The kits are bigger, they can handle a bit of kicking, and the queens wouldn’t mind it.”

“Fernky…”

“Don’t be like that. It’s better when you have someone to snuggle with. It scares the bad dreams away.”

“Really?” Snaptooth rolled his green eyes. “Sounds like something you’d believe, fluff-pelt.”

“It works!” Fernsong insisted. “Each time I snuggle with Ivypool, she doesn’t have any bad dreams. Maybe it could work with bad thoughts.”

“So, you’re just a magic nightmare-preventer?”

“Indubitably!”

Snaptooth smirked, tracing a claw in the dirt. It was pretty wrong of him to dodge around Fernsong’s offers like this, especially when all the permaqueen had were good intentions, but the warrior simply didn’t want to be anywhere around the nursery. _It was just…_ he shuddered in his pelt, quickly taking a small bite of rabbit. No, no, maybe if he kept eating silently Fernsong wouldn’t keep asking him things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if Snappy doesn't hurry up, Fern's going to eat that whole rabbit
> 
> actually feel like this is a GOOD recent thing I wrote. kind of happy with this, but  
> *determined fist clench*  
> I KNOW I CAN DO BETTER.


	47. Do... do I know you from somewhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT BE HIM  
> THE BEIGNET BOY  
> THE MACHO TACO  
> THE BIG ECLAIR DADDY  
> I DON'T KNOW HALF OF WHAT I JUST SAID SO IGNORE THAT PLEASE
> 
> BUT IT BE  
> Juniperflight-

“Rise, young one.”

Alderheart opened his eyes, rising from his prostrate position on the Starclan hunting grounds. The aurora-filled skies glowed and swirled above him and the starry figure. The grass and their fur swayed in the breeze, and glowing white stars swirled from the Starclan cat’s pelt and drifted onto the ground, fizzling away with gentle explosions of dust. The Starclan’s cat glow died just a bit so Alderheart could glimpse the tom’s features.

The fiery hazel eyes, the ginger-and-brown tabby fur. Something about it seemed so familiar.

“D-do you have a message for me?” Alderheart managed to stutter out, dipping his head in respect to the tom.

The tom’s chuckle sounded, and a starry paw lifted Alderheart’s chin, and he was looking directly into the fiery gaze again. The dark ginger tom’s confusion grew when the tom cupped his face.

“Hmm. You look older than I remember, young one.” The tom leaned closer, smushing their noses together, quite unorthodox for a Starclan visit.

“I… I don’t think I’m supposed to do this… you don’t have any message?”

“Ugh, you living cats. Always so concerned with messages from the dead.” The tom released Alderheart crossly. “Believe it or not, but stuffy little cats like Bluestar and Yellowfang don’t always have all of the answers. Speaking of them, we have to move quickly. I don’t want them to find us speaking.”

“What?!” Alderheart gasped as the tom circled behind him and shoved him along the field. “What do you mean?! Is this part of the message or not?”

“What the foxdung do you think?!” The tom screeched shrilly, shoving Alderheart along. “I mean, sure, right, there’s a message after all of this. Now move it!”

They ran across the moor, paws pounding. Alderheart’s confusion and apprehension grew when the tom skidded to a stop near a shallow puddle.

“Okay, Alder…” The tom grinned at him before sucking in a deep breath. “Hop in!”

Alderheart watched in horror as the tom flopped into the puddle – and all of him disappeared. The ginger tom screamed, skittering back from the puddle in shock.

“H-hello…?!” The Thunderclan medicine cat sniffed cautiously at the pool.

The tom’s paw suddenly reached up and Alderheart was snagged by the scruff and dragged into the water.

Visions flashed in front on his eyes, _visions of cats he didn’t know, visions of blood, visions of dead cats, visions of cats screaming and flailing and visions of happiness-_

Alderheart gasped for air when he reached the other side of the portal. The tom was standing over him, and dragged him up the rest of the way, casually flicking his tail.

“Okay, welcome to the Thunderclan part of Starclan, yadda yadda, let’s just go.”

“This isn’t what normally happens!” Alderheart finally spluttered, blinking away the images of suffering and joy that were blazed into his pupils. “Are you truly a Starclan cat?”

The tom gasped loudly, and Alderheart was almost frightened. Would the tom call down a bolt of lightning? But he noticed the sarcastic gleam in the hazel eyes.

You dare accuse me? Of being something other than Starclan?” The tom cackled, slapping Alderheart’s back with his tail. “You’re a funny guy, I’ll give you that, Alderkit.”

“I’m not trying to be!” Alderheart snapped. “What are you trying to do here?!”

“Do I have to explain myself to you?” The tom snorted. “Fine, since you insist so badly on ruining the surprise of it all, I’m taking you to see someone. And we’re going to get to know you!”

“Who…?”

“I just told you it’s a surprise! Now with all due respect – shut up. We have to get there until somebody finds out I’ve taken you this far in Starclan without permission from the higher-ups.”

“I don’t think I’ll get a good answer if I ask…”

“Don’t be a stranger, ‘kay? We were closer than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniperflight: gib me smoochie bro
> 
> Alderheart: *STRANGER DANGER*  
> \--------------  
> May make this into a separate work and continue it, but  
> I doubt it
> 
> Anyways, meet Alderheart's big brother - Juniperkit (or, as he is called in Starclan, Juniperflight). he was named after Squirrel, he shares a lot of her spunkiness and disregards most Starclan rules, as seen here  
> He'll mess with the sacred Starclan portals just to see his little bro much to Bluestar and Yellowfang's dismay
> 
> Dandelionkit (or Dandelionwish) was supposed to appear if I want to do another chappie of this. Not as head-strong as her little brother, and prefers to stay on Bluestar and Yellowfang's good side - unless it's conspiring with Juniper so they can see their baby bro  
> Tries to quell most of his brother's mischievous antics. Usually fails or just goes "well if you can't beat em join em"  
> Looks a LOT like Goldenflower, and has been mistaken for her in Starclan a couple of times as an adult
> 
> both can shift from adult form to kit form - but cannot stay in their kit forms for too long. Have to leave quickly before they sprout into fully grown adults and freak out their parents in their dreams if they happen to visit Bramble or Squirrel
> 
> Were born in this order: Dandelionwish, Juniperflight, Alderheart, Sparkpelt.
> 
> Sorry these notes were so long, I could go on and on about these two. Might just make a work so I can do that.


	48. "hey is that MY kid on a burning tree" pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um yeah sorta pt2 of that  
> old me tried to write another chappie of that mess
> 
> old me also couldn't think of any Shadowclan apprentices at the time so yeah have Raypaw. Made her in two seconds. I don't want her to exist. May re-do this with Rowanpaw so we can get them LOVELY BROTHER MOMENTS between them. This is so bad aaaaa  
> old me also makes villains WAY too sweet 
> 
> Also Russetfur is renamed Russetleap just because

“Get up, Prickles!”

Bramblepaw opened one eye, eyeing the gray-furred she-cat in front of him with annoyance.

“My name isn’t Prickles.” He muttered; raspy voice even more disgruntled from just waking.

“Your fur is prickly. So, you’re a Prickles!” Raypaw laughed, nudging him. “Come on, Blackfoot is waiting outside for you. He said-”

She made her voice very deep, so it sounded similar to Blackfoot’s, and eerily so.

“‘Just because you’re the leader’s kid doesn’t mean you don’t have to work’!”

Bramblepaw huffed in amusement, lazily getting to his feet and yawning.

“Well, he has a point. I bet Russetleap is waiting for you as well.” He slid out of the den, into the morning sunshine that shone over the pines.

He inhaled the sweet, sharp air, but not long before his breath suddenly caught. He was forced to exhale slowly, the air burning his raw throat. Raypaw padded to his side, silver eyes dim with concern.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Bramblepaw grumbled, giving a little cough. It did not help, instead it hurt his throat even worse. “Everything’s good. Now go on, Russetleap looks mad right now.”

“Eep!” Raypaw dashed off towards the ginger she-cat frantically. “I’m coming!”

Bramblepaw yawned, padding towards Blackfoot at a slower pace. The white tom’s tail flicked irritably.

“It’s about time. Were you chasing dream mice or something?”

“Something like that…” Bramblepaw mumbled. Blackfoot didn’t need to know that his father was having him train with two dream cats, Thistleclaw and Mapleshade at night, as well as having him train in the daytime. “What are we doing first?”

“Hunting skills.” Blackfoot replied. “But your father doesn’t want you out of camp still.”

“Well, why not?!” The apprentice’s fur fluffed; even out of the corner of his eyes he could see Raypaw padding out of camp with her mentor. “She gets to leave! I became an apprentice _before_ her!”

“I don’t have any answers, alright?” Blackfoot’s deep voice raised only a little, before he glanced up at the leader’s den. “You can go ask your father if you like. We don’t need to start training posthaste today, I suppose...”

Bramblepaw sighed, amber eyes flickering towards the leader’s den. He did not quite want to disturb his father, especially when he had been so busy trying to negotiate a peace with the weird leader of a gang (or… Clan). Scrooge, or something like that. In addition to offering peace treaties, Tigerstar had also vowed to wage war against Thunderclan. Bramblepaw took a shuddery breath, padding over to the leader’s den.

“Father?” He called, approaching the pine-covered entrance. “Can I come in? Please?”

He could scent the leader, and the vanilla-like scent was sweetened with the scent of sleep, which probably meant Tigerstar had just woken up. Bramblepaw pushed his way past the bristly needles to find the brown tabby washing himself thoroughly. The apprentice let out a little laugh, causing the leader to glance up.

“Bramblepaw,” His amber eyes warmed at the sight of his son. “You’re not usually in my den this early. Did you have a nightmare?”

“No…” The smaller tom shifted nervously. “Well, Blackfoot told me to go to you for answers…”

He was a bit hesitant to ask his father outright. Last time, Tigerstar had been livid at both Bramblepaw and Blackfoot for even suggesting that he could go out into the territory. But maybe this time would be different if he worked up to asking the question. Currently, Tigerstar tugged his son closer, looking him over carefully.

“You look like you need a good wash…” The leader rumbled, beginning to lap at Bramblepaw’s tangled fur. “I can’t have you walking around looking like a living burr!”

“Papa…” Bramblepaw whined as his face was attacked with licks and purrs. “I can clean myself, I’m not a kitten anymore!”

“You just got out of the nursery three moons ago. Plus, you’ll _always_ be my kitten.” The leader mewed sternly, taking Bramblepaw’s face in his large paws.

 _You’ll always be my kitten._ The words sounded somewhat familiar. They rang again in his head, this time, in a more feminine tone. _You’ll always be my kitten._

Tigerstar grunted when he found a scrap of moss in Bramblepaw’s fur.

“Besides, if you think you’re that grown to start washing yourself, you should have been doing it long before now. Honestly, you should wake up earlier in the day so you can wash instead of sitting in a clump of moss all morning like a mushroom!”

“Earlier? It’s not even dawn yet!”

“A good warrior is always ready for anything.” Tigerstar’s voice hardened as his combed his claws gently through his son’s long fur. “Especially for these damned ticks – where on earth have you been, Bramble?”

“Training, all of the time. Honestly, you can’t have Uncle Thistle and Aunt Maple lay off the training for a while?”

“They are supposed to protect you, and teach you how to protect yourself.”

“You know what else would help me protect myself…?” Bramblepaw grinned, tugging away to grin at his father. “Letting me and Blackfoot go out to hunt!”

The Shadowclan leader stopped, jerking himself away from Bramblepaw with an exclamation of shock. Immediately, Bramblepaw figured he’d spoken too soon.

“What?” Tigerstar’s amber eyes widened, then narrowed. “You know you are not permitted to leave camp. We’ve discussed this.”

“But everybody else can! Why can’t I?” Bramblepaw retorted, shaking out his groomed fur so it would dry a bit quicker. “I’m even ahead for my age! Why can’t I go out?”

“Because I told you so, Bramble. It’s not safe for you, especially when you’re my son.” The large tabby finally stood. “Now, instead of discussing silliness, how about you carry on with your training? Go on, I’ll be watching.”

Bramblepaw didn’t do anything as the tongue passed over his cheek again, so he stumbled outside of the den with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot if I explained this in the last one, so *big gasp*
> 
> Tiger sneaks into Thunderclan camp and saves Bramble from the fire instead of Fireheart. Thunderclan believes that Bramble is dead, and Tawny remains in Thunderclan in this AU. because of remaining in the fire for a bit longer and breathing in all of that smoke, Bramble's voice gets all permanently?? raspy
> 
> Tiger doesn't allow Bramble out of camp for a long while, wary that a cat from another Clan may see him and tell Thunderclan. He tells Bramble it's dangerous to leave, probably just to scare him, but who knows. May actually be cause everyone hates Tiger at this point, and if Tigerclone #1 were to prance about he might get his tail beat.  
> Eventually, he gives in to Bramble's constant begging and renames Bramble "Raspypaw" and has him roll in mud and leaves before coming to Gatherings. Bramble isn't allowed to mingle with the other cats, he is always told to sit in the back, but he ends up disobeying and trying to talk to other apprentices anyways (including Tawnypaw, who really doesn't like him at first. She thinks he's weird, Shadowclan, and muddy and has a gross voice)
> 
> she would think differently if she knew that was her brother
> 
> Tiger finds out about Bramble talking to cats at Gatherings (thanks to Darkstripe being a big tattletale) and does that parent thing where they make you feel very bad about something by just  
> not talking to you. just giving you these looks of disapproval that make you feel pretty guilty.  
> Also he's again not allowed to go to Gatherings. So yeah now all Bramble has to talk to is Rowan, and Rowan's pretty wrapped up in his training. Blackfoot isn't too great to talk to at all.
> 
> Bramble: hey Blackfoot??? i think i'm having some weird feelings about my dad  
> Black: FEELINGS?! *runs off screaming*  
> Bramble: ... ... okay be like that then
> 
> Yeah Blackfoot can't quite help him because feelings aren't his specialty and emotions are his Kryptonite. idk what happens after this though. Need to do more brainstorming with this AU. Suggestions would be very nice!!
> 
> Again, sorry about the notes being this long... sometimes I just have words inside of me. Those words may not always make sense, but they will spew out sometimes regardless


	49. the first thingy of a thing that i disliked the title of so i changed it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even if this is old  
> will I ever stop trying to perfect writing Lionblaze's memory of this?
> 
> HABANERO TO THE NO-  
> besides unlike "My Mind Wasn't on the Moorlands" (which is like my FAVORITE thing I have posted so far) this was written way before that AND this is in a human AU where Lionblaze is staying a night at Crow's house before going to spend a weird, wacky day with Breeze.

Gloom flourished in the too-dark kitchen.

There was no moonlight shining through the window. No stars. No streetlights somehow shining their way inside.

Lionblaze could hear a sound. Like chopping. Hacking, furiously, at something hard. He tensed, gripping the bat that had somehow wound up in his hands. A loud scrape, of something metal against something plastic echoed in the dark. Just then, something swirled out of the darkness, pinning him down with sharp claws, the glint of a knife appearing even without any light. Lionblaze shrieked, attempting to thrash and kick, but he was much too easily pinned down.

Terror shivered through the blonde’s chest as the figure’s outline finally came into his blurry view. He still couldn’t see the features of the face, but he could make out the dreadlocks, the lanky form, the glowing honey-colored eyes. The harsh breaths billowing against his cheek slowed, and surely, slowly, carefully, the cold steel of the knife was brought against Lionblaze’s neck.

“Your time was up, precious…” The voice sang softly, sweetly, as the knife gently dragged across Lionblaze’s neck.

Blood dribbled from the wound onto Lionblaze’s dirty shirt. The blond began to cough, he knew from the salty taste that it was blood he was spitting out. The figure above him purred smoothly.

“Your sister’s time ran out on her. You can see over there, sweetheart.”

The knife pointed, and under a white spotlight, was Hollyleaf’s body. Her green eyes were fixated on nothing, but her empty gaze was still fixed on him somehow. The bullet hole in her throat was bloody, visible, gushing all over.

Lionblaze screamed in anguish, pain shooting through his body, tears flooding from his eyes.

The figure’s grin was now visible, the glint of the teeth lighter in the dark.

“Don’t you want to join her? Serves you right, you should have never been born, and we both know it.” The voice continued poutily, in mock pity. “Look at the poor little Lion… so sentimental… so fragile…”

“Stop it!” Lionblaze choked out, muscles tightening in anger as the knife was pressed back against his throat. “Stop showing me this!”

“But you need it. You know the truth. You know that you should die!” The voice was no longer eerie, it was human, and familiar. More familiar than Lionblaze would like to admit. “YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE LIVED!”

Anger pulsed through him, but his stomach twisted when the image of Hollyleaf’s body flicked in front of his eyes again.

“No…” Lionblaze mumbled, nails scrabbling at the floor when another cut was made on his throat. “No, no, no, it’s not real. It’s not real...”

“Three for each waste of life, Lion…” The voice growled, the merciless knife granting him another cut. The scent of blood wafted to Lionblaze’s nose, and he gagged. “One more, just for fun, hmm?”

“STOP!” Lionblaze screeched, tears mingling with the blood on the sides of his neck. “Stop it! You’re not real! None of this is real!”

“But it happened!” The voice insisted, and the knife was high above him now, preparing the strike Lionblaze’s heart. “And now, it’ll be reality.”

The knife was brought down, faster than a bolt of lightning. A terrified scream ripped from Lionblaze’s throat, and he beat furiously at the ground, sinking into its softness-

“Lionblaze!”

The blond drew himself up with a gasp, chest swelling as he struggled to breathe. The cold fingers feeling at his arm drew away, but he couldn’t process it.

It was all… a dream, right?

His throat was raw, most likely from screaming his lungs out, but when his fingers went to feel his neck… there was no blood. When he looked about, there was no knife. No Hollyleaf.

Just a worried Crowfeather, kneeling on the carpet beside the bed.

Because, that was only five years ago. It was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what Breeze is chopping at the beginning of the dream  
> perhaps it's a body  
> perhaps it's carrots  
> probably carrots *presents another headcanon* because Breeze can also COOK BOI-
> 
> hmm I think old me was trying to make him scarily sweet here. wonder if that worked.  
> Anyways, I also hc that Lionblaze has plenty of dreams and flashbacks about... THAT battle, and this moment in particular. He'll just be sitting somewhere, fully awake most times, and get all tense all of a sudden.


	50. it's a patrol, badga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thornclaw  
> sit down  
> please  
> be an elder  
> please

“WHAT THE EVERLOVING FOXDUNG IS THIS?!”

“Dear Starclan…” Bramblestar’s tail flopped to the grass.

“It’s just for one patrol, Dad. Just one.” Lionblaze brushed up beside Bramblestar comfortingly. “Just deal with him for one patrol.”

“LOOK AT THIS SORRY FORMATION!”

“Thornclaw,” Bramblestar turned to face the senior warrior, eyelid twitching. “I thought you finally decided to let… other cats… lead the patrol.”

“DON’T YOU SASS ME, KIT!” Thornclaw screeched, scowling at the small water patrol. “Look at all of them… slumped… tired… JUST WHAT A PATROL DOESN’T NEED!”

“It’s the equivalent of three in the morning. I’m surprised you’re even UP, Thornclaw.”

“Unlike you,” Thornclaw spat with just as much venom. “A good patroller never sleeps all the time! And I’m surprised you’re even trying to lead this one. You haven’t patrolled in _seasons_.”

“I WAS JUST POSSESSED BY A POUTY TEENAGE TODDLER WHO CONSTANTLY ABUSED MY BODY! IT CAN’T TAKE MUCH ELSE!”

“Excuses.” Thornclaw snorted, padding past the seething tabby. “Now, come on everyone! Chin up, backs straight, paws shoulder-width apart! This is going to be the best water patrol any cat has _ever_ seen!”

Begrudgingly, the rest of the cats straightened, knowing that Thornclaw probably wouldn’t leave them alone until they did as he said.

“I’ll show you the best of something alright…” Bramblestar muttered under his harsh breaths, claws digging into the soil. Lionblaze petted his father’s head.

“Try not to get that upset, Dad... everything’s going to be fine…”

“NOW ALL OF YOU MARCH! COME ON!” Thornclaw leaped behind the patrol, swiping at the warriors’ feet.

Everyone slowly began to march per Thornclaw’s hysterical orders, knowing that short trek to the river was about to become a whole lot longer. And that wasn’t even all of it, they still had to gather their moss. Bramblestar dearly wanted to give up, but he figured Lionblaze wouldn’t be too thrilled if he happened to, so he simply marched along, ignoring his aching body and sleep-foggy head. It was only one patrol, right?

One patrol of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I think this is how our boy did patrols


	51. Flame will come, is coming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old old stuff
> 
> in that au i made a while back where all of the Codebreakers have this weird spirit thing inside of them in order to defeat the demon that was possessing Bramble  
> part of it i submitted on tumblr, may put the link  
> i'll see about asking the person with the blog if I can put the link here to the first part, one of my not-too-bad old things i never finished

The yellow apprentice sorrowfully set the shaken squirrel free, and padded onwards, nose sniffing out a new scent trail. A vole… by its faintly milky scent, a mother. Rootpaw found himself becoming a bit distracted with thoughts of the Gathering, and of Dewspring’s worried tone afterwards. Whoever was possessing Bramblestar was planning something dangerous for all of them… Rootpaw’s stomach twisted when he imagined Needlepaw, Violetshine, and Tree held bloody and captive in a camp of confinement. Dead bodies…

The image suddenly flashed in front of Rootpaw’s eyes vividly, sucking him from reality. The apprentice gasped when blood splattered on his soft paws, and he glanced up to see Bramblestar’s face leering at him. The apprentice shivered in fear, tail curling underneath him.

“L-look, I’m sorry I told you to go away!” He paused when the vision of Bramblestar passed straight through him and the leader’s voice boomed – except it was not Bramblestar’s.

Rootpaw assumed it was the imposter.

“You cannot rise against me, not when no one will believe you!” The leader’s body was mewing at seven dark silhouettes that stood on a high hill. “I will win this fight, and the other battles!”

_“Rootpaw.”_

Rootpaw trembled, the voice surrounding him shook the ground like an earthquake. The apprentice yelped when the voice, not the false-Bramblestar, called to him louder.

_“Flower has come to life!”_

_“To life! To life! To life!”_ Little voices rang in Rootpaw’s spinning head like the tiny tweets and chimes of birds.

The Bramblestar flickered out of view when one of the cats stepped forward – the second smallest one, with an almost Windclan shape. The ocean blue eyes glimmered at Rootpaw ominously. The apprentice scrambled back, but was drawn back enough to view the cat again.

“Don’t hurt me! Please!” Rootpaw shivered violently, gripping his aching head with a paw.

 _“Flame will come!”_ The largest cat out of the seven stepped forward, amber eyes opening to glare at Rootpaw.

The skinny apprentice gasped when two embodiments of light hovered over the small cat and the largest one – one was a deep, calmer blue, the other burned yellow and orange, like fire. The little voices seemed to dance around Rootpaw’s head, tinkling their little chant of:

_“Flame! Flame! Flame will come, is coming!”_

The dark trees looming over Rootpaw drew in and collapsed, one by one, on top of him. His heart thudded in terror, but all of the trees passed through him, as if he weren’t even there. The last thing he glimpsed was the large, amber-eyed cat staring down at him, the flame growing all around them until everything

**_finally_ **

**_went_ **

**_black._ **

-

“Great Starclan, Rootpaw!”

The apprentice groaned loudly when he stared up into the concerned face of Dewspring. His head drummed with pain, and he closed his eyes again.

“I leave you for two heartbeats, and look what you did! Passed out in the middle of the woods!” The gray tom continued crossly, but he huddled to Rootpaw protectively. “I swear if you do that again I’ll kill you myself…”

“Wh-where are we?” Rootpaw croaked, squinting at the sunlight that shone down on his face.

Bramblestar’s ghost flicked over him for a bit until the ghost gave him a panicked look and faded again. Rootpaw moaned, pawing his head as Dewspring helped him to his feet.

“The same place you dropped; I think. Listen, Rootpaw…” Dewspring leaned his apprentice on a tree and faced him, tail twitching nervously. “I know sometimes you space out, and I guess I haven’t been too understanding of it. But... if you’re really sick, you could just tell me, and we could work something out with Leafstar about your training.”

“Sick?” Rootpaw’s blurry vision flicked to Dewspring, and he clambered up on his feet, ignoring the way it made his head spin. “No! I’m not, I swear!”

“Then what happened?” Dewspring and Bramblestar’s voices sounded at the same time, and the ghost flickered into view beside the gray tom.

“You scared me…” Bramblestar murmured guilty, ears flattening. “You were yelling things when you passed out. Is because you got mad?”

“What? No, I’m not mad! I just… I’ll tell you later.” Rootpaw whispered, claws digging into the ground to steady himself.

“What was that?” Dewspring’s ears flicked.

“I was talking to myself.” Rootpaw snapped, leaning against the tree for balance. “I’m fine, really. I can keep hunting.”

“I’m not going to let you work yourself to death. Do you really think I don’t care about you?” Dewspring swerved in front of Rootpaw, green-blue eyes glittering desperately. “You’re coming back to camp, and you are going to see Frecklewish.”

Rootpaw did not even try to protest, but trudged after his mentor with a frustrated scowl. _Stupid visions._ Why couldn’t these things wait until after he became a warrior? It just wasn’t fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower inhabits Crowfeather. They like flowers and being bossy  
> Flame inhabits Lionblaze. They like arguing with Flower because they think Flower should organize the other spirits to beat the demon together instead of having them all go at him one by one and also they just like to argue a lot and want to beat up the demon
> 
> idk about the rest of them  
> the night before this scene, Flower exited Crowfeather's body and went out attacking the demon. Caused a spirit blast or something that kept Shadowpaw up all night
> 
> also Shadowsight is named "Shadowstrike" in this  
> i was a little mad that they named him "Shadowsight" and to me it seemed like they did that because of Spiresight  
> because he literally should have a scar from being struck BY LIGHTNING. and like, that's pretty cool, because not a lot of people SURVIVE getting struck by lightning. I thought the name would be a nod of sorts to the stuff he's been through so far, and how he's still going on strong DESPITE a bunch of mess happening to him. It would represent his perseverance  
> but i'm fine with it now it's just a name so-
> 
> but one thing I love about this??? I tried to give Dewspring and Rootpaw a mentor/apprentice bond in the story (and I think it went sucessfully!!) Not saying it like the Erins didn't (I don't remember if they did or not so i just. tried to do one myself in this au) I hope it's visible that Dew cares about Root and is concerned about all of these weird things happening to him  
> i also like that his eyes are green-blue  
> old me had good ideas sometimes


	52. kissyyyyyyyy #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah there was a little bit more of this mess
> 
> just a reminder!! that I love requests (okay maybe not TOO too many but like one or two requests per person would be swell [also still brainstorming on some CinderLion and FireSand stuff rn I'm so sorry it's taking so long the main reason i've been posting mostly old stuff is because i just. idk something weird i just can't write/think of anything interesting to write about lately]) So like if you have any requests, maybe scenarios to put certain characters in  
> please  
> i beseech of you  
> request 
> 
> so enjoy if you'd like to!

At the messy house, LBramble flopped onto the couch with a loud sigh of relief. Berrynose kicked through the pile of dirty clothes on the floor as he difficultly made his way to the equally messy kitchen.

“L, you need to clean this place.”

“Why?”

“It’s a rat’s nest up in here!” Berrynose screeched in reply, chucking a sock at his partner. “Seriously, then you wondered why you saw a roach yesterday!”

“Roaches don’t come after messes, Berry.” LBramble said matter-of-factly. “They come after cupcakes.”

“Well, tarnation, you got a whole boatload of them too!” Berrynose shouted, kicking at an empty cupcake container. “L, I swear you better pick up this mess or-”

Berrynose shrieked when he was suddenly lifted off of the ground. LBramble’s blue eyes were clearly glowing under his bangs as he levitated Berrynose over to the couch. The shorter man was breathing heavily when L finally set him down on his lap.

“Geez, calm down, Care-Berr.” LBramble pressed his face into the cream-colored hair. “I’ll teleport it all away to somewhere nice, like… the Bahamas.”

“YOU CAN’T LITTER!” Berrynose angrily flailed his arms.

“Of course I can.”

“ ** _L!_** "

“Okay, okay… I’ll teleport all the trash to a dumpster.”

“Thank you.” Berrynose exasperatedly sighed.

“And I’ll teleport that dumpster to a beach, and then I’ll teleport us into the dumpster, and then we can sit in trash at the Bahamas having a good ol’ time!”

“I hate you.” Berrynose growled half-heartedly as L lovingly nuzzled his cheek.

“Love you too, senpai.” LBramble’s eyes were suddenly wide. “Hey… about my kissy…”

“NO KISSY! THIS IS ALREADY WEIRD ENOUGH!”

“Aw…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine walking down the street and then you see this dude on his phone screeching "L" with so much vigor
> 
> you don't know that LBramble may have pushed somebody down the stairs to get a popsicle and Berry has every right to be mad
> 
> you just think this dude really REALLY likes his alphabet


	53. Good morni- WHAT IS THAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as I adore BrambleCrow  
> LeafCrow is sweet too, love them  
> although I imagine them being more like best friends most the time

The sunrays struck through the light mist building outside, lighting up the crisp morning air outside. Few cars were rumbling past on the old street, and few people were out walking about. Birds thrilled and chirped loudly in the trees next to the house – perhaps a sign of what was to come next.

The otherwise peace morning was happily enjoyed by both Firestar and Sandstorm, who were still cuddled up in the warmth of their bed and in each other’s arms. Burying himself deeper into Sandstorm, Firestar purred drowsily.

“I could stay here all day…” His gaze landed on her drool-splotched face. Firestar dreamily sighed. “Looking at you…”

“ _Mm-hmm_ …” She replied, clearly too sleepy to produce any words.

“You know, I could use more kids, Sandy…” His finger slid up her bare shoulder, stopping at her neck.

“Go back to sleep.” She rolled onto her other side, facing away from him so all he got to look at was her ruffled hair.

“Still so beautiful.”

They snuggled up for about an hour. It was after an hour that they heard it.

_Good morning,_

_Hope you had a good night’s sleep,_

_I’m here to unlock your heart and throw away the key,_

_Come outside and hear my voice,_

_Today…_

“Fire?” Sandstorm finally sat up, glancing about. “You left the radio on?”

“No… maybe the girls are playing something?”

However, the more they listened, the more they realized that the noise was coming from outside. Sandstorm climbed out of bed, ignoring her husband’s whines, and pulled a portion of the curtains back. She squinted.

“Who is that?” Her voice rose an octave. “Fire, get over here!”

“Ugh, I just wanted a son…” He scampered up to the window, jumping to look out of the blind she had lifted. “Where is it?”

“There!” She pointed, reaching down to lift up a lower blind for him to see. “Look!”

Firestar did look. Sandstorm winced when the short man let out an unholy shriek.

“IT’S A _BOY!_ SINGING IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!”

“Yes, that what he appears to be doing… maybe he mixed up an address or got the wrong house…”

“A BOY!” Firestar incredulously squawked again. “A BOY IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!”

They both looked again. Yep, the boy was still there. His singing grew a bit in volume, and the birds in the nearby tree fluttered away. Glancing towards the tree, Firestar noticed something else just as horrifying.

_Leafpool._

She was leaning halfway out of her window, amber eyes closed in bliss, cheek in her hand as she swayed to the song.

“OH NO YOU DON'T!”

“Fire?” Sandstorm looked down, but her husband was already working the window open. “Oh sweet sea grapes…”

“LEAFY!” Firestar stuck his head out of the window, clearly startling his daughter. “GET YOUR BEHIND BACK IN THIS HOUSE AND SHUT THAT WINDOW RIGHT NOW!”

“But I was just sitting here, Dad-”

“I know what you’re doing, young lady! If you want to hear a song so bad, put on your headphones! Now get yourself back in this house before you fall out of that window!”

“But Dad…!”

“BUT NOTHING! Be lucky if I don’t board that window shut after this!”

Leafpool crossly glared at her father before glancing back down at that disgusting, no-good boy.

“Sorry about this, Crowfeather… guess we’ll just see each other at school…”

“Okay! Bring me more of those donuts from your lunchbox and I'll sing for you again," Crowfeather waved cheerfully at Leafpool before shuffling off. "Nice to see you, Leafpool's dad!"

"HE SINGS FOR DONUTS NO LESS!" Firestar slammed the window shut. "NEVER WOULD I HAVE THOUGHT SOMEONE WOULD HAVE THE NERVE TO GET ME OUT OF BED LIKE THIS!" 

"Aw, calm down," Sandstorm leaned down to give her husband a comforting smooch. "At least he's gone now. We can go back to sleeping."

Firestar huffed.

"Won't be able to sleep after this... might as well make pancakes for my child who still finds romance to be stupid grown-up stuff instead of letting random kids from her school caterwaul in front of my house."

Sandstorm remained silent at the window until her husband stormed off.

"Well... guess Squirrel didn't tell him about that Brambleclaw yet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, next up, TigerFire! Never written anything on it before  
> so I guess we'll see  
> sounds exciting to try to write about
> 
> also thanks for requesting! I'll always appreciate every hit, bookmark, kudos... comments just make my heart soar with excitement because I love hearing what you all have to say and i'malsoatinybitlonelybutnevermindthat as long as I try to write something at least one person enjoys it brings me a smile


	54. Pizza Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little something I did not too long ago, so i'm still working on the TigerFire stuff  
> if these four had to live together
> 
> (edit: changed the title, 2nd one feels more fitting)

“So… quarantine…” Harespring grumbled, fanning himself slowly with a magazine. “How are you coping?”

“I want pizza!” Tigerheart pouted. “Without a chance of getting sick.”

“Well, you better start making your own.” Harespring muttered, ignoring his moping roommate. “I could go for a popsicle or something… It’s hot in here…”

“Did somebody say something about cooking?” Breezepelt peeked into the room. “I can cook things!”

“Breeze, come on. It’s not good idea to have the stove on in heat like this.” Harespring sighed, slumping back on the cushions.

“Yeah…” Tigerheart dramatically flopped on Harespring’s lap. “We’ll just have to melt before we can see our families again. The humanity!”

“Seriously, if you guys are so upset about this, go nap with Antpelt or something. But something about pizza and popsicles gives me an idea.” Breezepelt grinned, dreadlocks flying behind him as he dashed into the kitchen. “See ya!”

After two hours of banging things around in the kitchen, Breezepelt emerged with a half-crazed grin, apron smoking in a few areas.

“Guys, wake up!” He bounded over to shake Harespring and Tigerheart out of their nap. “I made a pizza and popsicles!”

“WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE?!” Antpelt bellowed from the room he and Harespring shared.

“THERE WAS NO NOISE UNTIL YOU WOKE UP, ANT-BRAIN!”

The tired pair clumsily stumbled into the kitchen, and gasped at what laid out before them.

“WOW!” Harespring sarcastically gestured at the kitchen in awe. “LOOK AT THAT! IT’S A HUGE MESS!”

“But look past the huge mess!” Breezepelt grinned widely.

“WOW! A TERRIBLE FRIEND!”

“It’s pizza popsicles!” Tigerheart squealed.

“That’s right,” Breezepelt proudly agreed, glaring at Harespring. “And I guess there’s also regular pizza if you want to be boring about it.”

“Can I dip them in chocolate?” Tigerheart bounced up and down excitedly. “I wanna dip them in chocolate so bad! We can make chocolate-pizza-popsicles and nobody can stop us!”

“…I think I’m just going to suck on ice.” Harespring sighed. “Water-flavored popsicles are always the way to go, I guess…”

“I’M STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!” Antpelt roared, bursting into the kitchen in his bathrobe and lopsided nightcap and a green face mask. “OH MY STARCLAN WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!”

“YOU SHUT UP!” Breezepelt yelled back, grabbing a pot from the stove and hurling it at Antpelt.

A few hours later, they were all piled on the small couch. Antpelt was sourly holding a pizza popsicle to his swollen thigh, Harespring was nursing his headache with a popsicle as well while sucking on an ice cube, and an anesthesia-injected Breezepelt was snoring on Tigerheart, who was happily munching on a chocolate-covered pizza popsicle wrapped in a piece of pizza.

In a way, everything was right in the world (maybe except for the disgusting pizza popsicles). But at least the household was in peace again.

At least until the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to imagine that these four knew each other in the DF  
> probably didn't  
> but still
> 
> I hate how I write Tiger #2 these days


	55. Brambleboi be back-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wah i feel so sicky and foggy
> 
> literally me just posting old unfinished stuff again because  
> i'll explain in the notes

“I HAVE MY BODY BACK!”

“I think it is him.” Jayfeather purred, whiskers curling when he exited the medicine den.

“How can you be sure?” Alderheart hissed to his brother, claws digging into the grass when the Thunderclan leader loomed over Squirrelflight.

“SQUILFY!” The brown tabby squealed, jumping on top of his former mate to lick her face soggy. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!”

“Aw, it is him!” Crowfeather gushed, flopping against Stormfur.

“Guess our trio is back… needed somebody to come up with the worst ideas…” The gray tom chuckled, padding over to flop on top of Bramblestar. He buried his muzzle into the fluffy tabby’s neck. “Sure did miss you, Brambs…”

“Huggy!” Crowfeather chirped, leaping on top of what was already turning out to be a good-sized cat pile with a purr. “Bramble-hugs are the best!”

Lionblaze could only sob uncontrollably when he flopped onto the side of the pile. Alderheart and Jayfeather soon climbed on, and even Sparkpelt and Tawnypelt, the least cuddly cats known to earth, pounced on top of the pile and curled up tightly. Even the leaders joined in, Tigerheart first, then Harestar, then Leafstar… Mistystar joined in last. After a good while, it seemed as if all of the Clans had joined in. Bramblestar, completely unaware of Squirrelflight’s flailing underneath all of his fluff, purred loudly.

“Gee, I didn’t know so many of you secretly liked me!”

“I always loved you!” Tigerheart wailed. “I’m sorry I always was embarrassed whenever you would try to coddle me! I’ll never do it again! I’ll be your little baby nephew if you want me to be!”

“And I’m sorry for respecting you too much,” Harestar murmured. “Next time I will not be blinded by my admiration for you…”

“And I’m sorry for leaving you in Thunderclan all by yourself,” Tawnypelt grunted. "You didn't have to be such a baby about it though."

“…Did we all just forget that he was being quite a jerk before all of this possession stuff though-” Leafstar stopped meowing when she was pinched in the side. “HEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but um  
> i said I would do TigerFire but  
> aaaaaa these two drafts I have are so terrible and idk how to fix them. I hate how I write Fireheart oh my pie  
> of course i'm going to keep trying, but like I'm starting to feel a little uncomfy writing this because it doesn't feel natural. it feels not good and awkward and it's all MY fault because I'm not that great at writing and 
> 
> I'm just saying, after this request  
> let's just say it's going to be the first and last time I write about this ship... i'm really sorry it's taking this long, and I'll return to working on it now, because a promise is a promise is a promise  
> is a promise  
> is a cake


	56. Darkshimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just don't like the -tail suffix
> 
> anyways I tried something, idk if I'll finish/re-do/come up with a full concept  
> now you're seeing how seldom it is that i actually finish stuff fgbkjsbkjgbvfjfj  
> I do a whole LOT of things  
> but i seldom finish them
> 
> but if Onestar took in Darktail is the main thingy here. I think. idk what I was doing tbh
> 
> the more time that passes, the more I'm starting to think doing this request may be impossibleeeee but I am working on it. I had an idea and I was like AH-HA THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO and I've done three drafts of separate things I hate them all I'm sorry I promise I'm working and brainstorming on it  
> i'm so sorry that it's taking this longggg

Darkpaw found that after Smoke died, life was moving faster. Over the span of several moons, it seemed like three days, that Whitetail was curled at his father’s side.

That was where Smoke used to be. He’d be lying terribly to himself if he said that it didn’t hurt, that he didn’t feel any resentment against the she-cat who just stalked up into his mother’s place. She and his father never fought like Smoke and Onewhisker used to. There was no bitter venom, no swift sideways glares, no fierce spats.

Their fights were awfully controlled. Pitiful. They fought softly; words quiet as their muzzles pressed together. Fights over: “Did you get enough rest?” “You didn’t do anything reckless, did you?” and “Don’t get so upset that you do something rash.”

Were they even fights? When Darkpaw asked, Onewhisker murmured that they were little disagreements. Little differences in view that they had to talk out.

Darkpaw then asked why the things Smoke brought up were met with such verbal harshness, and Onewhisker only flicked his tail, muttering something about Smoke being too quarrelsome at times, unwilling to find much resolve to their fights.

Perhaps that was true. Smoke wasn’t one to budge from where she stubbornly stood. That had been what got her killed.

\---

Tallstar was dead. The deputy had fallen. Onewhisker was Onestar, and when he came back from the Moonpool, Darkpaw noticed that his father’s pupils were wide, dancing with tiny white pinpricks of light.

He steered clear of Onestar for a few days until the sparkle faded, until the music staining his father’s mew died. During this time, he shifted more in Crowfeather’s company. Crowfeather was a little younger than him, despite becoming a warrior first. Tallstar had named him, while he’d left Darkpaw with no name – perhaps so Onestar could name him.

At his warrior ceremony, he stood tall, despite the familiar murmurs of “kittypet” drifting to his ears. He was thankful when Onestar waved his tail for silence. The ceremony began.

_Darkshimmer._

_Darkshimmer!_

Darkshimmer was appalled. What sort of cutesy, awful, kitten name was that?!

Crowfeather was the first to congratulate him, mewing some nonsense about how pretty the name was. Darkshimmer didn’t want a pretty name. Onestar shouldn’t be sitting up there looking so proud.

Darkshimmer wanted a re-do.

\---

Since the death of his littermates, Darkshimmer never fathomed that he would be an older brother. At least, not like this.

It seemed to happen so fast.

But Whitetail was in the nursery, Onestar pacing beside Darkshimmer, tail between his legs. Darkshimmer’s stomach dropped when Barkface padded out, announcing that the birth was a success.

Onestar dashed into the nursery before the tom could finish. Darkshimmer’s paws may as well been in quicksand as he squeezed through the small entrance. The milky scent of the nursery reminded him of Smoke, and he glanced down, ignoring the pang of hurt stinging his belly.

The kits were tiny. One was certainly noisier than the other.

“Twokit,” Onestar breathed, and Darkshimmer snorted; his father was getting even more terrible at names, if that had been possible. “And Threekit.”

“…No.” Whitetail replied gently, which set another “difference in view” talk in motion.

Darkshimmer only watched their little paws knead her belly, their tiny teeth nibble at their mother. That must have been how he and his siblings looked against Smoke.

Smoke, who had been so forgotten at this point.

\---

Harekit clearly didn’t like him. Darkshimmer didn’t blame either Onestar or Whitetail for this. Harekit didn’t like a lot of cats.

Kestrelkit was definitely shyer whenever Darkshimmer visited. He would huddle behind Harekit or their mother, round green eyes watching Darkshimmer’s every move. It took three moons until the kitten felt comfortable enough to snuggle against him. Unfortunately, that also meant that Harekit felt more comfortable to attack him.

The large warrior grunted in pain, letting Whitetail lap soothingly at his chewed ears.

“I’m so sorry… I keep telling him not to do that to cats…”

“It’s fine,” He grunted out, resisting the urge to glare over at the kitten. “He does it to Onestar too, doesn’t he?”

“Not this badly.” Whitetail’s mew was a mixture of amusement and exasperation. “You may want to go to the medicine den.”

Whitetail was very nice; she had always been. There wasn’t much resentment for her as there had been before.

She was polite, motherly, someone he could see himself liking.

But she wasn’t Smoke. And these kits weren’t his littermates.

\---

Harepaw became his apprentice. There were murmurs of “kittypet” (they didn’t hurt him, they never hurt him, because Smoke had always been there to bite back at the insults with her sharp tongue), but there was also talk about how young he was to have an apprentice. How inexperienced.

Onestar brushed it all off, informing Darkshimmer that cats have gotten apprentices younger.

“What if I’m not a good mentor…?”

“Nonsense. Of course, you’ll be a great mentor.” The brown tabby’s tongue passed over Darkshimmer’s black ear. “Harepaw adores you.”

“Oh really?” Darkshimmer couldn’t deny that his mew was soaked in sarcasm.

“Don’t be smart with me,” The large warrior earned a rough cuff over the ear. “Stop sitting around feeling sorry for yourself and go do something. Or do I have to assign you to tick duty?”

“You wouldn’t!” Darkshimmer gasped, mockingly widening his blue eyes.

He was assigned to tick duty for the next moon, completing the duty at the end of the day, when he wasn’t training Harepaw.

\---

A little border skirmish. A wound on his shoulder. Despite his insisting that he was fine, Onestar demanded that he go get it treated.

It was stupid. A wound could heal on its own.

Kestrelpaw’s paws deftly massaged the poultice in the wound, and Darkshimmer couldn’t deny how wonderful it felt on his tense shoulder. He slumped in bliss, ears perking when Kestrelpaw giggled.

“Are you that tired?”

“It just feels so nice…”

“You know, I do this to Barkface’s back sometimes. You like it?”

“Oh, Starclan… it’s wonderful…”

Kestrelpaw continued to slowly rub circles on Darkshimmer’s shoulders, loosening the stiffness the warrior never knew had been pent up. It’d been a good while when Darkshimmer realized how long he’d been in the small den.

“Stars, I really shouldn’t be enjoying this that much.” He quickly stood, shaking out his pelt.

“It’s fine! We’re kin after all.” Kestrelpaw blinked at him admirably.

Something in Darkshimmer’s stomach twisted. Just that quickly, it seemed as if he were tense again. He nodded Kestrelpaw a quick thanks before nearly sprinting out.

\---

He never truly grieved for her… did he?

He dropped the flowers on the dirt, now sprouting in grass, no longer fresh. It hadn’t been a fresh grave for a long time. The bluebells stood out of the green and brown, and they reminded him of her sharp blue gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I like his nameeee  
> and idk how Smoke died to be honest  
> hmm  
> either Thunderpath or she just got  
> julienned by a fox/dog/badger, if you will


	57. Leave our trash alone, man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by xbloodywhalex's "Warriors as fast food people AU" i don't actually remember what the name was, if I can find it, i'll put it here
> 
> I couldn't find the post about it, so this is all from my bad memory (okay just to clarify I don't think this is part of the actual AU all I remember is that Tiger did something, he got fired, they all compete against each other... and I really should read and memorize things more thoroughly)
> 
> This does sound like such a fun AU though, one day I may get to doing a little more about it once I can find the post and like  
> write the AU a tad bit better
> 
> .

“What the foxdung is he doing here?!” Firestar shoved Alderheart to the side, gripping the monitor with a gasp. “WHAT IS HE DOING WITH OUR TRASH?!”

“I don’t know!” Alderheart shrugged, anxiously blinking at the old camera footage. “See, he was about to do something with it before I came out…”

“I don’t know how I feel about the dude from the competing burger joint right across the street digging around in our trash bins,” Lionblaze suspiciously glared at the screen, squishing Jayfeather protectively.

“Hey! That dude is still my granddad!”

“That dude framed me for poisoning customers!” Firestar slammed his spatula down, resisting the fierce itch to smack his grandson with it. “That’s it. I’m going over to his place.”

“But what we goin’ do while you gone?” Jayfeather’s blind eyes connected with Firestar’s worriedly.

“Look, if one of his employees tries something, just get that hot frying oil and throw it on their face.” The ginger tossed his apron at Sparkpelt, who had been snoring in the corner. “Meanwhile, your sister’s in charge. See ya!”

All three glanced over at Sparkpelt as Firestar jogged out. She still appeared to be asleep, so Lionblaze plucked the apron away before draping it over his own head with a contented grin.

“It smells like churros!”

\---

It was only a regular day in the restaurant. Darkstripe somehow managed to spill a majority of the fries on the floor – which of course Tigerstar screamed at him about, Brokenstar managed to frighten away the customers with small children much too easily, and Hawkfrost…

“Will you stop texting?!” Tigerstar stopped wiping the counter to snap at his son. “You’re not being very helpful!”

“Hold on, I’m sending Bramble this video of these cats mauling each other to death…”

“YOUR BROTHER BETRAYED US! Stop being nice to him!”

“Dad, it’s just a boring old restaurant. You don’t need to get so worked up about it.”

“YOU need to be working, Hawky!”

“Don’t forget about your blood pressure.” Hawkfrost muttered in reply, still texting.

It was only a regular day until the front door flew open with a loud _BAM_. Tigerstar’s son flinched, setting his phone down on the counter.

“Actually never mind. It’s about to go _way_ high.”

“What are you talking about-” Hawkfrost slipped into the kitchen before Tigerstar could finish.

“SQUARE UP, YOU LITTLE BISCUIT! I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU DIG AROUND IN MY TRASH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiger did attempt to win Alder's silence with ice cream later that same night, forgetting that cameras don't lie  
> neither does Alder  
> but the ice cream was nice for him anyways
> 
> on another note  
> sometimes i think my version of Fire be too crazy sometimes  
> cause he has thrown hot oil on somebody's face before  
> and just stood there and watched them scream in agony as their face fried off


	58. Love the Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool enters Starclan, and meets her sister's kittens.
> 
> you can tell I wrote this in ten minutes this has a lot of errors but I still love this lol

“You’re… Squirrelflight’s kits?”

Two large cats stood over her – a golden tabby with round amber eyes and a ginger-and-brown tabby tom. His hazel eyes were glittering in excitement, and Leafpool could tell by his twitching paws that he was struggling to contain the immense amount of energy and excitement trapped inside of him.

“Yes,” Dandelionwish dipped her head down, tail tip twitching in embarrassment. “I know it’s jarring… the last time you saw us we were… well, kits.”

“Hey, Aunt Leafy!” Juniperflight took no note of the awkwardness of the circumstances and proceeded to jump on the small tabby, ginger-and-brown tabby tail waggling like a kit’s. “Do you want to play with me? Huh?”

“JUNIPER you get off of her this instant!” The she-cat shrieked, lunging to drag her brother away. “I’m so sorry, he gets so excited whenever there’s family involved.”

“I… I’m sorry.” Leafpool dazedly blinked up at both of them. “I just… you’ve both grown so much… you’re just so…”

“So adorable and lovable even as adults?” Juniperflight batted his lashes with a grin. “Gee, thanks!”

Leafpool couldn’t contain a small laugh. The tom’s spunkiness reminded her of Sparkpelt and Squirrelflight.

Dandelionwish rolled her amber eyes, so much like Alderheart’s and Bramblestar’s.

“Well, I suppose all of this was just our way of saying – welcome to Starclan. If you need help adjusting or anything else, we’ll be there for you! Never hesitate to call one of us for help. We grew up here, and we can certainly help you settle in if the help’s needed.”

“Yeah! We’ll do anything for you, Aunt Leafy!” Juniperflight leaned closer. “And also if there’s any cat you want me to beat up, I’ll gladly step in.”

“DON’T OFFER TO DO THAT!”

“Well, just saying.”

“DON’T SAY IT!”

Leafpool nervously smiled as the siblings began to bicker loudly. Honestly, she was thinking that coming to Starclan would be… boring. Stuffed with prophecies, important meetings, worrying over the living cats still on earth. At least she knew there was going to be plenty of excitement with these two around…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper and Dandy: Hi Auntie
> 
> Leafpool: *thinking* boi they tall


	59. sunshine talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all be friends in this one  
> except Black and Misty  
> They have their little disagreements sometimes
> 
> okay all the time
> 
> i did this in ten minutes too but i need something after that TREMENDOUS mental whatever that last chapter gave me  
> that chapter made me do DRAFTS  
> i NEVER do drafts  
> *suddenly realizes why most of my stuff is so bad* oh wait-

“She’s kicking! Get her out!”

“We’re doing our best, okay?! Just push harder!”

“I CAN’T!” Blackstar wailed, thrashing at the nest. “JUST MAKE IT STOP!”

“Don’t you think we’re trying, you fussy furball?” Onestar grunted through Mistystar’s foot.

“IT HURTS SO MUCH!”

“You know, for someone who literally got worse injuries at the Bloodclan battle, I feel like you should be able to handle this.” Firestar rolled his eyes, finally giving a strong enough tug to yank Mistystar off of the Shadowclan leader. “Misty, you need to not do this every time you see him.”

“KILLED! MY! BROTHER!” The Riverclan leader screeched, claws flying everywhere. “MUST! DIE! I’ll strip away EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR LIVES, you overgrown six-toed weasel!”

The Shadowclan leader whined loudly, diving to hide behind Onestar.

“I’m scared, Whiskers… don’t let her get me again…” Blackstar clung to the tabby in fright.

“I’LL STRIP YOUR HIDE AND USE IT TO MAKE A BELT TO SPANK YOUR BARE BOTTOM! LEMME AT ‘IM!” The blue-gray she-cat was successfully hauled outside by the Thunderclan leader, still struggling. “THIS ISN’T OVER!”

Onestar groaned when the large tom loudly whimpered, still latched onto him.

“Blackstar, she’s gone now. You can stop hiding.”

“But what if she does come back to kill me?”

“BLACKSTAR, SHE’S GONE, DAMMIT! NOW GET YOUR BIG TAIL FROM UNDER MINE OR YOU’LL HAVE ME TO WORRY ABOUT!”

The leader shot out from under Onestar, still trembling all over. The brown tabby sighed sharply.

“I don’t see why you’re this scared, honestly. You’ve battled many more foes than her, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, but… she’s the longest-lasting one. She’s been after me since I killed her brother! Do you know how LONG it’s been since Stonefur?!”

“Oh. That’s a good point.” Onestar’s whiskers twitched in thought. “Listen, she won’t kill you if she hasn’t gotten you for all of these moons. You have to calm down.”

“But-”

“But me one more time one more time and see if I don’t rip off yours!” The tabby’s claws unsheathed before he sweetened. “Besides, she’ll come to like you with time, right?”

“I HATE YOU, BLACKFOOT OF SHADOWCLAN!” The white tom squeaked when Mistystar burst through the entrance of the camp. “YOU WILL FALL TO YOUR DEATH AT MY CLAWS! NO PART OF YOU WILL BE LEFT UNSHREDDED, NOT EVEN YOUR TEETH! BE WARNED!”

Before Blackstar could get too spooked, Firestar swiftly leaped on her and dragged her out of camp again, mumbling something about two could play that crazy game or something. Onestar relaxed when Blackstar finally seemed to exhale.

“I mean, maybe you aren't wrong… you’ll always be here to protect me, right?”

“Yep, totally.” Onestar nodded along, though he had no intentions of protecting a grown tom who could quite clearly defend himself.

When Firestar tramped back in, his pelt was drenched in sticky blood.

“What did I miss?” The neon-orange tom grinned brightly at them.

“Could ask you the same question! What happened?” Onestar sniffed curiously at the Thunderclan tom’s pelt. “Where’s Misty? You did calm her down with your happy clouds, sunshine, and rainbows talk, right?”

A shadow gradually passed over Firestar’s smiling face. Onestar and Blackstar exchanged a glance before the tom grinned as brightly as ever.

“Oh, Onesie…” He gave a little laugh before somberly nailing his friend with a glare. “ _I don’t do happy sunshine talk_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire: let's just say our dear riverclanner is seeing PLEN-ty of stars
> 
> One: *slams head into rock*


	60. Raw Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a weird magical creature (monster?) AU. Finished it up today, it's old and i'll probably never do anything else on it  
> can be read as Fire/Tiger, a ship that has been previously requested. 
> 
> also Tigerclaw is much younger here, very near Firepaw's age (Fire's a moon older in this one than he was when he first showed up in the books), he just gets an apprentice because he's an advanced fighter (DF training and all of that). Ravenpaw has been his apprentice for only three days before Bluestar takes him and gives Tiger Firepaw - this seemingly powerless dude who Tiger doesn't quite like at first.
> 
> .

“What do you mean, you can’t swallow it?” Tigerclaw was feeling quite annoyed now with his new apprentice, snake-tail lashing.

Apparently, since Ravenpaw’s anxiety had gotten plenty worse since Tigerclaw had been training him for the past few days, Bluestar (the despicable, weak fool) decided to gift him with spunky Firepaw.

Currently, Firepaw guiltily glanced downwards, small shoulders hunching.

“I… I mean, I’m not half-snake… is swallowing the prey really necessary?”

“Oh right.” The strong warrior growled to himself, before shaking his head to clear it. “You at least don’t have a second stomach to store the prey in?”

“Uh… I don’t think I do…” Firepaw curiously glanced at Tigerclaw.

“You can’t unhinge your jaw? Or at least fly like a Skypainter? Shift like a Shadowshifter? Grow fins and swim like a Wavedasher?”

“No. I feel like it’s pretty obvious that I don’t have many powers, if any.” Firepaw’s tone was a bit pointed, and he sourly glanced over at Tigerclaw.

“This is ridiculous. I fail to see why Bluestar accepted you at all if you can’t even do basic magic or have any sort of powers that come with birth.” The brown tabby grumbled, flexing his claws on the rocks as he turned away.

He could feel the angry heat flaring from Firepaw’s pelt.

“You know what, at least I can catch the prey, alright?! You don’t need special powers to hunt for your clan!”

“You can hunt more effectively with them!” Tigerclaw snapped, whirling to glare down at the smaller tom. “Whether you’re new here or not, you will not speak to a new warrior in that tone.”

“Whatever! You’re not my mom!” Firepaw yowled back, green eyes suddenly glowing.

Tigerclaw’s amber eyes widened, and a little smile curled up his lips. _Ah._ A hidden power, huh?

“Even so, your mother must not care about you very much. Letting her powerless, weak son roam around the magical forests.” Tigerclaw _tsk_ ed, hiding his satisfaction when the green fire in the apprentice’s eyes glowed.

“Don’t talk about my mother! You don’t even know her!”

“Mm, but I know enough.” Tigerclaw purred arrogantly, turning back around and continuing to walk back towards the camp. “Come on, we’ll go and see Bluestar about this, hmm?”

“JUST STOP!”

The tabby’s fur fluffed when a loud _whoosh_ exploded, heat weaving around his thick pelt. Blinding orange and yellow light flickered in his peripheral vision. The large tom whirled, tuft on his tail twitching as a grin spread over his face.

Indeed, a hidden power. The entirety of Firepaw was consumed in heat and flames – but the new apprentice remained perfectly unharmed; not eaten up or singed by any of the blazes. Tigerclaw’s eyes reflected the floating tom as he stomped towards him.

“ _I’M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE I’M NOTHING! JUST BECAUSE I’M AN OUTSIDER WITH NO POWERS!_ ” The small tom screeched, voice a mixture of three tones, apparently very unaware of the changes that were happening. “ _SO WHAT IF YOU’RE A SNAKE-BEAR-CAT THINGY?! I KNOW WHO I AM AND I’M HAPPY ABOUT IT!_ ”

Such… such raw anger… such raw power… Tigerclaw’s heart thudded in a mixture of pride and exhilaration when a fiery swipe grazed his cheek fur, burning off a portion on his whiskers.

Firepaw gasped, dropping to the ground all of a sudden.

“Oh Stars, are you crying?!” The ginger tom’s pelt dulled, and the fire wisped away when he sniffed the young warrior worriedly. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to hurt you…”

The large tabby sniffled, tugging Firepaw close to cry into the ginger pelt.

“That’s it, Fire… that was your power.”

“Wha?” The apprentice twisted to glance down at his paws. “OH…” The emerald gaze connected with Tigerclaw’s, and Firepaw breathed out in awe. “Whoa. I never knew I could do that…”

“That was so beautiful!” Tigerclaw blubbered, knowing that Thistleclaw would probably kill him if he were alive for doing this, but heck it if he cared now. “You… you remind me of _me_. When I was younger.”

“You’re not that much older than me, dummy.”

“I know…” The brown tabby sobbed. He then grazed Firepaw’s pelt with his fangs. “I’m so happy I could almost swallow you…”

“Please. Please don’t.”

“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dusteaters, i think old me called them in my old docs) Dusties: Half snake/half cats. Tiger has a mix of bear in him though, idk why. They can do snake things like swallow prey whole and they have sleeping venom in their fangs. One bite, and you're sleeping for a while.
> 
> Skypainters: Cats with wings, mostly Windclan. Act like birds. Regurgitate meals for their young, elders, and sometimes mates and close friends share meals by this method. They chirp. They preen. They birds.
> 
> Wavedasher: Riverclan cats mostly. Can turn into half-shark/half-kitty thingies at will, but mostly in water. Are capable of biting off another cat's head, and have multiple rows of teeth like a shark!
> 
> Shadowshifters: Can turn urn into large, black shadowy masses that can float at will. Very stealthy. Can pick up things in shadow form and fly with them. pretty boring, but their sneakiness can be  
> deadly  
> most times
> 
> All of these thingies can perform magical spells. Medicine cats are particularly advanced in magical studies.


	61. Cake Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool and Squirrelflight want to make a cake for their dad  
> needless to say, things do NOT go too well
> 
> Did this after TheSkyclanCat (the author of SO MANY amazing Warriors content such as "Under the Shadow of Wings" and "H20: Just Add Cats" please go and read those, 9 times out of 10 you won't be disappointed if you do) said: what if someone wrote Squirrel and Leaf making a cake for their dad??
> 
> and I was all for the idea  
> so like I wrote this a month ago and i might re-do  
> emphasis on "might"  
> a lot of emphasis

“Do we have to make this from scratch…?”

“It’s what Dad would do!” Squirrelflight replied rather cheerfully for someone who hadn’t even made a box cake before. “Besides, I’ve watched Bramble make cake once. This should be easy!”

Leafpool frowned uncertainly at the ingredients scattered on the island.

“Do you have a recipe for us to follow?”

“Nope!”

Leafpool flinched. She really didn’t want to voice it to her younger sister, but this was bound to go disastrously. Squirrelflight, however, bounced to dump some of the flour into the stan mixer, along with an unmeasured sprinkle of baking soda and a hefty shake of baking powder.

“See, Leafy? It’s easy,” Squirrelflight smugly grinned, plopping half the bag of cocoa into the mixer. “Gotta make up SUPER chocolatey!”

“…I think we should try to call Bramble.”

“He’s in his summer sports stuff. Why would we call him anyways?”

“Because whether you admit it or not, we have no idea what to do!” Leafpool anxiously tugged at her straight brown hair. “Maybe we should get Dad instead?”

“No! This is _his_ surprise!”

“Okay, look… if I’m doing this, I’m using a recipe and measurements.”

Five minutes later, Leafpool found a pretty sufficient chocolate cake recipe on her phone. Squirrelflight sat on a stool while her elder sister searched around for the glass measuring cup.

“Squirrel, did you hide it?!”

“No,” Squirrelflight innocently said, and Leafpool looked back to make sure she wasn’t guiltily smiling. “I don’t know where it is.”

“Ugh… could you go ask Mom where it is? She made something the other day I think…”

“Okay!” The ginger difficultly slid off of the stool and trotted into the living room. She found Sandstorm curled up on the couch in the sunshine, with a book and a cup of tea. “MOM! Have you seen the measuring cup?”

“Yes,” Sandstorm shouted back. “I broke it in the microwave.”

“LEAFY!” Squirrelflight ran back into the kitchen with a screech. “She said that she broke-”

“I heard, I heard…” Leafpool ran a hand through her now-messy hair, amber eyes narrowing. “Stars, what am I going to use now…?”

“How about… no measurements?” Squirrelflight suggested, happy that her method may be coming back into play.

Leafpool gave a low sob.

Five hours later, Fireheart burst into the front door, tossing his things to the side.

“I’M HOME!”

He waited a few seconds. Then a few minutes. He checked his watch. Usually Squirrelflight and Leafpool would have tackled him by now…

“Girls?” He called, walking down the hall. He jumped when a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. “Girls, where are you? I want my huggy and my kissy!”

The ginger peeked into the kitchen, nearly toppling over in shock.

_The entire kitchen was a mess. The aftermath of a tornado. A TRAVESTY!_

Worst of all, both of his daughters were slumped on the floor, surrounded by spilled ingredients and broken glass. Fireheart gasped.

“What the fuss happened here?!” He squinted at them. “Are you still alive?”

“We might as well be dead to you!” Squirrelflight whined, hugging her elder sister.

“We can’t even bake you a cake!” Leafpool added, a mess of tears and sobs.

“Oh…” Fireheart’s body warmed. “You two were trying to make me a cake…?”

Both girls hesitantly nodded. The ginger let out a squeal.

“Stars, I can’t believe you would actually do that for me!”

“Well… you do pay part of the bills around here…” Leafpool pointed out with a small smile, wiping her tear-stained face.

“And you’re our dad!” Squirrelflight chirped, green eyes brightening when he walked over.

“A dad who’s really good at cooking!”

“We just wanted to make you happy!”

“Isn’t that just the cutest thing… apart from this entire mess…” He leaned down to scoop them up. “Golly, you don’t have to bake a cake to make me happy. I’m perfectly happy with you two.”

“You all can be happy all you want to! You’re cleaning up all of that mess!” Sandstorm yelled from the living room, causing them all to slump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandy was probably asleep until Fire burst in lol


	62. dead and still haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of his mentor and Mapleshade, Perchpaw experiences feelings.
> 
> (10/23/20 edit) WHAT THE FUDGITY POPSICLES IS A SEPLLING MITSTAKE DOING IN MY SHORT-  
> 
> 
> .

“Whoa.” Perchpaw’s shaky hand dropped the knife and he staggered away from the tall woman, heart clenching.

The realization set in deep when Mapleshade clutched her wound, gasping. There was blood… a lot of it, dribbling down to her camouflage shorts, staining the collar of her red shirt, weighing down part of her long ginger hair. A bit of blood dribbled from her chapped lips, and her amber gaze held a mixture of agony and disbelief. Reedshine backed away from the tall woman, a protective arm shaking in front of Perchpaw. The apprentice’s eyes widened. His hand pawed at the blood that had splattered on his cheek.

“I stabbed her.” A shaky grin split his face, and his voice grew in volume. “I stabbed a lady! I stabbed a murderer lady!” He ran off towards the Riverclan camp as fast as his short legs would carry him. “MOM! I STABBED AN EVIL MURDERER LADY!”

\---

However, Perchpaw’s excitement didn’t last long. His mother did scold him for being so excited about a “serious and fatal matter” as she put it. Additionally, when the same woman was reported dead by a patrol a few days later, the excitement burning inside of him faded into an ugly, miserable guilt.

But hadn’t she deserved it? She’d killed Appledusk!

She tried to hurt Reedshine, not only someone who had always been kind to him, but an expecting woman as well! He mulled over the events of the past few days while munching on a bag of cheese curls, wrapped up in some blankets he took from the other beds in the apprentices’ den – _eh_ , it wasn’t like the others were trying to sleep in the middle of the day anyways.

No, it wasn’t like there was anything to think about. The woman was dead, gone, and couldn’t do anything out of the dirt of her grave – if she even had one. She wouldn’t get a chance to harm Reedshine or her unborn child again.

He narrowed his eyes, marinating a little on his thoughts with the cheesy puffy goodness dissolving on his tongue.

Then why was it still bothering him so much? Why was he even thinking about it? Everything was over with, and he was still letting it cross his mind – he’d simply stop thinking about it. There was absolutely no reason to feel guilty over a murderer dying. Perchpaw chomped hard on a curl, licking a bit at the orange dust lightly coating his fingers.

“I’ll just sleep, I guess. Then I won’t think about it!”

However, as soon as he closed his eyes, he could see the flash of the knife, and the blood fell over him in a hot curtain of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> Just wanted to post something about him, did this about a month ago too  
> he interests me


	63. Dreaming of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO this is about a year old if I'm remembering correctly...  
> taking you guys waaaaaaay back for chapter 70

“ALDERHEART!” The small gray tabby stomped over to the newly-named ginger medicine cat, a squirming gray bundle in his jaws. “What have I told you about keeping this kit in the medicine den?! She was playing with moss from my nest!”

“Jay, put her down! She’s a kit, of course kits like moss.” Alderheart groaned, gently taking the kit from Jayfeather and putting her at his paws.

“Well, get her to like moss somewhere else! This is not a nursery!” Jayfeather hissed back, blue eyes narrowed. “Great Stars, she’s worse than you were at her age…”

The fur along Alderheart’s spine prickled, but he said nothing when he stalked out of the den, Twigkit trotting along at his paws.

“Where are we going?” The kit asked loudly. Jayfeather flattened his ears at the grating, high-pitched voice.

“To the nursery. Lilyheart would love to spend more time with you.”

Jayfeather waited until their footsteps were gone before huffing, and turning his attention to his disheveled nest. Stupid kit. Screwing up everything like the herbs and the bedding they fixed for sick cats when they came… As he arranged the pieces of his moss back into order, a soft tail brushed up beside his. A faint part of him hoped it was Alderheart until he scented Leafpool’s floral aroma.

“Why aren’t you helping me?” He grumbled, carelessly pushing the last bits of moss back into place.

Leafpool’s amber eyes were amused, and her whiskers twitched.

“You really shouldn’t be so hard on Twigkit. I remember you were a kit once, and a rather troublesome one at that.”

Jayfeather’s silky pelt fluffed out indignantly, and he gaped a bit at her accusation.

“Me? Whatever did I do?”

“Hmm… How about that time you went fox hunting with your siblings when you three were still supposed to be in the nursery?” Leafpool snickered softly, a little smile growing on her muzzle.

Jayfeather flushed under his short gray pelt, eyes gazing down at the floor embarrassedly.

“Oh… you remember that… still?”

“Yep! And that time when you bit your brother because he was trying to help you up after you fell?”

“H-hey! He had his claws out by accident, and it hurt!” Jayfeather stammered out, pawing at the ground sheepishly.

“And that time you came into the medicine den once and jumped on top of the sick cats, demanding a badger ride? Or that time when you pushed your sister into a mud puddle just for fun? Or that time when-”

“Okay, okay, fine, I get it. I wasn’t the model kit.”

“Then you should know to extend grace towards others when they do something that bothers you. But I know you don’t mind Twigkit at all.”

“Yes, I do. She’s a little nuisance that must be squashed!” Jayfeather worked his claws into the ground, flicking his ears in annoyance.

“Like I said, you don’t mind her. You have a problem with Alderheart.” Leafpool continued, giving her kit a swift lick atop his head.

“Alderheart?” Jayfeather questioned, tilting his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re jealous that Twigkit has most of his attention now. I know you care for him dearly-”

“Wrong!”

“And I also know how cranky you do get when someone you care for doesn’t pay attention to you. I remember when you were just born, and I turned my head away for only a few heartbeats before you were crying like the world was over.” Leafpool guided Jayfeather into the nest to lie down, and she began to wash him soothingly. “But now you’re old enough to deal with your feelings. Just talk to him.”

“About what?” Jayfeather grumbled under his mother’s busy tongue. “I don’t have anything to say.”

“You could start with, ‘I’m sorry for kicking Twigkit out of the den. Of course, she could stay if she wants’.”

“But all of the noise…” Jayfeather whined, flopping onto his mother. “I don’t want her in here!”

“You want him in here, don’t you?” Leafpool’s amber eyes were serious now, her tone edging around a light scold. “Do what I told you. Best you do it now.”

“Humph…” Jayfeather mumbled, standing slowly before flopping back down. “Nap first?”

“Fine, since you’d love to stall so much.” Leafpool sighed, but obviously she was not going to pass up an opportunity to snuggle Jayfeather in his sleep. "But as soon as you wake up…”

“I know. Apologize and let the little monster in.”

“Good…” Leafpool trailed off, curling around him. His nostrils filled with her flowery scent. “Now go to sleep …”

-

Jayfeather opened his blind blue eyes and stared into the dark of the medicine den. Everything was silent, apart from their breathing and the hooting of owls. No sunshine. No busy Thunderclan. _No Leafpool._ He blinked back tears just in time; beside him, Alderheart began to stir. It was usual for him to share the ginger tom’s nest now, despite being given Leafpool’s old nest. It was warmer there, and the little snores and hums the larger tom made in his sleep sounded a bit like a strange, comforting song. Jayfeather snuggled closer, whining softly at the memory of the dream. It all seemed to real. Leafpool felt real, smelled real… for a few brief moments, she was real. Even more quickly, she was gone again. He buried his face deep into Alderheart’s thick fur, muffling a little sob. A large paw wrapped around him slowly, the long claws extended in something of a brief stretch.

Alderheart blinked down at Jayfeather blearily.

“What are you fussing for? Are you too cold?” The dark ginger tom yawned loudly, fluffing out his ruffled pelt.

“No… just… a dream.”

“What was it about?”

Jayfeather snorted, pawing at his bedding sheepishly.

“You wouldn’t want to know…”

“You listen to my dreams about dancing mice and long glowing tunnels without complaining. I could at least try to stay awake.”

The silver tabby shook her voice from his head, claws sliding into the bed of moss beneath them. 

"There's nothing to listen to anyways." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am now 100% convinced I wrote better back then
> 
> So this was back before Squirrelflight's Hope, when I among other readers had no idea how Leafpool died  
> 


	64. Lap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean  
> I don't know when I started liking AlderNeedle  
> I'm not crazy about it, but human AlderNeedle is nice, and I had this sitting around
> 
> .

“Why do you have to act like such a big baby all of the time?”

“What do you mean?” Alderheart lazily blinked at Needletail.

“You can’t just come and sit on my lap, for one thing...”

“Why not?”

“Why n- Are you- JUST BECAUSE!” Needletail spluttered at Alderheart’s smug cat look. “You didn’t even ask!”

“I don’t ask Dad.” The tall man mumbled, yawning softly. “Besides, you don’t seem to mind it so much. Should have pushed me off by now if you have a problem.”

“Do you know how heavy you are?!” Her voice was muffled when he leaned on her face. “OI!”

Alderheart gave a soft, cat-like purr, resting his cheek on her shoulder.

“You’re so warm… might stay here all night.”

“I already can’t feel my legs…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually was considering stopping at chapter seventy... wouldn't that have been pretty nice to end on?
> 
> Something old?  
> but no, maybe I'll challenge myself to do something better and perhaps end at chapter 100


	65. Skypainter on the Ceiling, yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when comfort stories were good, eh?
> 
> *ahem* So more slightly old (Skypainter/Dusteater/Shadowshifter/Wavedasher) stuff  
> I'm wondering if Skypainters have beaks or just muzzles hmm hmmm hmmmmmm in this old one One has a regular muzzle but
> 
> I'm thinking beaks, cause that would make them a bit more  
> dangerous i'd think  
> ooo I sort of want to continue this, but there are other stories I have to dooooo that I can't just not finish like I usually do with stuff
> 
> .

“Good morning, Fireheart.” Blackstar greeted the ginger, who was nailing up something in the hallway.

“Morning, Blackie!”

“Good morning, Leopardfur.” Blackstar muttered, sipping a little at his near-empty coffee cup when he passed the closed bathroom door.

In the kitchen, Blackstar walked over to the coffeepot and refilled his mug, sighing sleepily.

“Good morning, Onewhisker on the ceiling.” The stocky man took a long sip of coffee before his eyes widened and he promptly spat it out. “Onewhisker on the ceiling?! What are you doing up there?!”

On the ceiling, Onestar let out an animalistic hiss, and scampered off back down the hallway. Blackstar was partially intrigued by this – he hadn’t known that Windclan cats could attach themselves to ceilings, after all – so he followed Onestar down the hallway to where Firestar was. The brunet scuttled to where Firestar was trying to nail the painting, and chirped.

“Onesie, you don’t have to get like this. I’ll make breakfast soon!” The ginger frowned.

Onestar let out another demanding chirp and yanked a paper (a coupon, Blackstar realized) out of his pocket, wings slowly opening and closing expectantly.

“You want to go to… Kenny’s? Don’t you see that I’m trying to nail something in the wall?” Firestar shrank back when Onestar’s wings flapped open wide. “But I can’t go now!”

“Uh… I could take him.” Blackstar said, since this retreat was much too relaxing anyways. “I’m not doing anything.”

“That’d be great,” Firestar mumbled, cheek squished by Onestar’s protective wings.

Onestar longingly chirped at Firestar when Blackstar plucked him off of the wall.

“Okay, Whiskers… let’s go and get that thing you want! Then we’ll get Fireheart some thumbtacks…”

Onestar begrudgingly curled up in Blackstar’s arms, muzzle wrinkling in displeasure. Clearly, he had wanted to go with Firestar.

“Come on, Whiskers. I’m the next best thing,” Blackstar mewed when he strapped Onestar in the backseat of his car. “Besides, you should be more excited to go back to town, right?”

The brunet still seemed pretty bummed about going with Blackstar, but hey, there was nothing you couldn’t get somebody to like if you gave them an ice cream cone or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onestar, in bird: if you don't have Fire take me to get pancakes and bacon this instant I will tear your flimsy shadow-filled body perfectly in half and feast on your slimy, inky innards
> 
> Blackstar: *thinking* Whiskers sure is cute when he goes bird-mode


	66. For Burgerclan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PHEW
> 
> Also like if someone keeps trespassing on your property like don't do what Fire is doing because um he's most likely very very very very very wrong  
> 
> 
> .

Most citizens of the area were quite upset that all Burgerclan locations were closed that day. What most citizens unrelated to the employees and managers were unaware of was that there was also about to be a showdown.

Firestar paced in front of the main branch’s double doors; trusty spatula gripped tight in his hand.

“Today, we will fight like animals! We can’t just keep letting them try to destroy us… they started it years ago, but it ends today if I have something to say about it! They keep trying to sabotage our branches, and this will be the last time one of them sets foot on our property!”

Cheers erupted from the crowd of employees at Firestar’s yell. Blackstar and Mistystar seemed pretty on board, but Onestar looked uncertain.

“Can’t we go to jail for starting a massive fight in public like this?”

“Onesie, we have to something, don’t we? We can’t just let them keep trying to taint our food and scare away our customers and steal our recipes and make us look even worse all because THEY can’t cook to keep a pastry bag off their heads!” The ginger blinked at Onestar hopefully. “Plus, we need you! Please don’t drop out of this…”

“I don’t know… I mean, I don’t want to go to jail-”

“Oopsie!” Firestar _accidentally_ dropped a miniature pie in his friend’s hands before turning back to the crowd. “Now that all four branches are here, we’re going to show them a recipe they’ll remember. A recipe for _PAIN!_ ”

“I like this a lot.” Blackstar cracked his knuckles excitedly.

“Of course you would.” Mistystar grunted, still not forgetting how Blackstar had shoved her brother out a one-story window per Tigerstar’s orders.

“I SAID I WAS SORRY!”

“SORRY DOESN’T PAY THE DOCTOR BILLS!”

“Now come on everybody! Get your spatulas and wooden spoons!” Firestar raised his old spatula high. “FOR BURGERCLAN!”

“FOR BURGERCLAN!” The employees echoed in exhilaration, utensils waving in the air.

\---

“This still seems a little extreme, Fire.”

“Now I feel like you’re just saying things now to get more pie…” Firestar grumbled, pawing Onestar his fifth mini pastry. “Listen, everything’s going to be fine. Blackstar’s almost done heating up the pans, Lionblaze is nearly done with the deep fryers… I’ll definitely be needing those…”

“Whiskers has a point. As excited as I am to cave in Tigerstar’s smug little face, I’m not going to jail over that smug little face.” Mistystar blinked down at the fried cookies Firestar was dishing onto the cooling rack. “Are we sure that any of this is legal? A gathering this large could draw the authorities around, and they might arrest us!”

“Will you two relax? They’ve been trespassing on OUR establishments; we didn’t do that to them. Basically, all of this may just count as self-defense, right?” Firestar shrugged hopefully.

“Well-”

“Good!” Firestar casually shoved another little pie in Onestar’s teeth to silence him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get our ammunition ready.”

“Ammunition?!” Mistystar shrieked.

“We’ll dip them in the hot oil, then throw it on them!”

“Okay, you like hot oil way too much for my liking.”

“Knives are also a kitchen utensil.” Firestar suddenly murmured. His pupils dilated. “ _But I choose to not explore all of the possibilities I’d have with those._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for-GET canon, Firestar and Onestar are BEST FRIENDS HOT CHEESE FRIES DANG IT and yes Firestar can get him to help start a restaurant war thingy with little pies and adorable looks
> 
> i'm mad  
> they should've stayed friends


	67. Never Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local Shadowclan leader be missing his uncle
> 
> thank goodness, I'm slowly re-teaching myself how to write Tigerheart  
> slowly

“Tell him that he owes me. I sheltered his family in Thunderclan during Darktail… and remind him that he’s my nephew since he always wants to forget."

“So, he’s saying that he kept your family in Thunderclan once, so you owe him at least one favor… and he is your uncle! Don’t you think you could, um, shelter his family in return?” Rootpaw glanced up at the Shadowclan leader, anxiously bumping his paws together.

Tigerheart’s muzzle screwed up in thought.

“Hmm… I could do that… but what if I don’t want to?”

Rootpaw helplessly glanced at Bramblestar. His claws slid into the ground when he noticed that the ghost was heatedly flickering.

“ _You_ tell _him_ ,” Bramblestar’s mew swelled with anger. “That I didn’t always want to deal with him that time Tawnypelt brought him to Thunderclan during Blackstar’s leadership, but I still watched him and his siblings and made sure they settled in well.”

Rootpaw stuttered out his interpretation, paws shaking when the amber glare scorched him. Beside her mate, Dovewing’s tail twitched in curiosity.

“When was all of this?”

“When I was a young apprentice,” Tigerheart murmured softly, glancing down at his paws. “Blackstar turned Shadowclan away from Starclan at the word of a rogue.”

“…What? Was I born then?”

“No.” The leader glanced around Rootpaw, as if searching for the source of the words. “Is he right beside you?”

“Y-yeah. He’s right here.” The small tom patted where Bramblestar was sitting.

Tigerheart’s nose twitched, as if he were attempting to single out Bramblestar’s scent, despite the fact that he couldn’t be seen. Neither the ghost or Rootpaw missed the disappointed droop of his tail when he wheeled, beckoning them into the leader’s den with a flick of his ear.

“Come on. Your father can sit outside of the den if he wants to, but this is still going to be a private discussion.”

“Oh boy…” Bramblestar huddled closer to Rootpaw. “What does he want to discuss?”

“You’re his kin! Let’s just go and see, so we can get this entire encounter over with.” The yellow apprentice padded forward, thin tail lashing.

The ghost floated through the bracken walls once Rootpaw and the leader were inside. Tree was sitting at the entrance, gazing at Rootpaw encouragingly. The apprentice straightened a little when Bramblestar’s ghastly pelt brushed his.

Tigerheart sighed, breaking the small feeling of reassurance that had sparked inside of Rootpaw.

“Listen… can he hear me?”

“Of course I can. I’m a ghost, not deaf!” Bramblestar snapped, and Rootpaw repeated the words in a calmer tone.

“I… He got possessed or whatever after… after Shadowpaw treated him?”

“Yes.”

The brown tabby flinched guiltily, glancing to the side of Rootpaw once more.

“I didn’t... we never meant for that to happen.”

“He says, ‘Of course he knows that’. But he also wants you to get to the point.”

“Does there have to be a point?” Tigerheart desperately glared at the spot beside Rootpaw, where Bramblestar was standing. “I just… I knew it wasn’t him. Since that day.”

Rootpaw’s ears perked in surprise.

“You knew? Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Do you think I wanted to draw attention to myself like that? I knew it wasn’t him when he didn’t try to coddle me to death at that Gathering!” 

“Wow, so he does notice?” Bramblestar’s whiskers twitched, and he stepped a bit closer.

“I mean… I suppose I’ll take in Squirrelflight and the rest. But…” The Shadowclan tom swallowed. “You tell him… that… he’d better get his body back soon. I don’t like it when he’s not here…”

“So, he misses me, huh?” And Rootpaw repeated the words, hiding his amused smile with a paw when the tabby in front of him squeaked in protest.

“N-no!”

“He doesn’t seem to believe you.” Rootpaw’s whiskers twitched in amusement when the Thunderclan leader beat the ground in laughter.

“He doesn’t have to believe me,” Tigerheart’s hiss made Rootpaw’s fur stand, but the warm laughter of Bramblestar made his pelt flatten once more. “What is he doing?”

“He’s laughing hysterically at you.”

“Tell him to stop!”

“ _Hee hee_ ,” Bramblestar slumped on the ground in a huge happy sigh. “So, all it took was me getting possessed for him to admit that he loves me? That is so adorable!”

When the words left Rootpaw, the tabby’s face pinched. The apprentice couldn’t stifle his laughter any longer.

“You know, you could have just said that you two needed time to talk.”

“He’d let me do that?” Tigerheart’s muzzle dipped towards the ground, and he nervously pawed at the moss.

“…He says he has all the time in the world now…” Rootpaw’s smile was warm. “Plus, you probably can’t feel it, but he’s hugging you right now.”

“Yuck!”

“Don’t let him sit up here and lie to you, he loves it when I hug him.” Bramblestar purred from where he was cuddling beside his nephew. “Isn’t that right, you adowabwe widdle puwmpkin?”

“He’s kitten talking me, isn’t he?” Tigerheart grumbled when Rootpaw suddenly burst into more giggles.

“A-aggressively,” The apprentice choked out, face reddening.

“Couldn’t expected different for him.” But there was a tiny smile on his muzzle. “Just tell him to never leave again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hc that Bramble takes any opportunity to coddle Tiger #4 because well  
> he's his only nephew left, since his siblings died, so he is also very protective of Tiger
> 
> Bramble will also not hesitate to embarrass Tiger at Gatherings


	68. Smile for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever stop trying to perfect this? NO  
> Besides, they're human in this one it's totally not the same as "We all have memories"
> 
> As a warning,
> 
> This is a funeral setting (before the actual ceremony) and includes grieving, so if that makes you uncomfortable, perhaps refrain from reading the content of this particular short.
> 
> .

“How do I look?”

“…Sad.” Lionblaze mumbled after giving the tall man a glance. “Look like you’ve been crying all night. And there’s still drool in your beard.”

The amber eyes cut him a glare before glancing back into the mirror again. Breezepelt heavily sighed, wrapping his dreadlocks back in a black band.

“I don’t know what else you’d expect me to do.”

“Well, of course I expect you to sleep-”

“You know what I mean, damn it.”

“Breeze, you know she wouldn’t want you to be like this… here,” Lionblaze reached out, desperately yanking his brother’s lips into a smile. “There! Isn’t that a little better?”

It lasted a few moments, and Lionblaze hoped the more he held it, the longer it would stay when he pulled away.

“Let go.”

“I just want you to be happy.” The blonde meekly sighed, letting his hands drop to fiddle with his own tie. “Even if I’m not. Even if nobody else is…”

“I was _happy_ ,” Breezepelt turned away from him, dreadlocks swinging. “When my daughter was alive! I was happy then!”

The clouds must have passed over the sun at last. The stained-glass windows of the tiny room lit up like Christmas lights, causing colorful light to fill the space. Lionblaze shuffled closer to Breezepelt, letting his half-brother lean into him. Lionblaze certainly wasn’t ready for when he crumbled, wailing into the tuxedo he’d so carefully prepared just for the funeral.

“I just want her back,” Then, Breezepelt’s voice was smaller than Lionblaze had ever heard it. “Smokehaze was everything to me, her and her sisters.”

“You’ll get her back.” The reassuring tone he attempted was only a sob. “One day. It won’t be long.”

But they stood for a long time. It felt like hours before someone opened the door.

“Dad? Dad, there you are, Mom was look- _oh_.” Woodpaw inched backwards in the doorway. “Is this... should I come back later?”

“No, no,” Breezepelt quickly tore himself away from Lionblaze, swiping at his face. “I’m fine.”

“…If you say so. Mom said that she was looking for you because everything’s just about to start!”

“Tell her that I’m coming.” He glanced back up at his half-brother, smiling. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Besides, what else are brothers for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to keep working on "Sunny Day and Fiery Wings" and perhaps "Mane Duty" and definitely "Leave us alone, man" instead of getting constantly distracteddddd-
> 
> this feels unfinished though  
> may come back and edit later, emphasis on may


	69. Pancake Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own IHOP (International House of Pancakes) 
> 
> Breeze and Lion fight, and the girls become resourceful.
> 
> .

“WILL YOU MOVE OUT OF THE WAY I can’t see my cartoons!” Lionblaze yelled from the kitchen.

“That’s a pretty big tv Lion, you could stand to look past my head.” Breezepelt grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“I can’t if you have a _pretty big head!_ ”

“You could just sit yourself somewhere and _hear_ the tv if you weren’t running your pretty big mouth!”

“JUST MOVE YOUR HEAD!”

“NO! I WAS SITTING HERE FIRST!”

“Just because you were sitting there first doesn’t mean that you can’t move your head!”

“Just because you’re my brother doesn’t mean I can’t kick you out of my house!”

“I’d love to see you try!”

“I’d love to try it…” Breezepelt stood, balling his fists.

\---

“Oh boy,” Applepaw’s excitement was high as she skipped down the stairs. “I wonder what Dad made today!”

“I bet he made those pancakes he always makes on Saturdays!” Brindlewing said, sounding hopeful herself. Saturday pancakes had become a tradition of sorts in the household, and it was rare when their father didn’t make at least the pancake portion of the breakfast. “The blueberry ones are my favorite…”

“I like the chocolate chip and marshmallow ones!”

“I wouldn’t get so excited…” Woodpaw stated from behind them.

Then all three simultaneously glanced down at the destruction of the living room and the two men wrestling around on the floor. Brindlewing promptly turned back up the stairs after a few minutes of them staring.

“Nope. Not today.” She glanced back down at her sisters. “You two going to get out of those pajamas and come get IHOP with me or not?”

“COMING!” Woodpaw and Applepaw chimed, speeding past her to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the closest thing to their relationship in the books I've done lately
> 
> Also I'm not sure if Smokehaze is dead here  
> I'm mad about her death  
> She died too early  
> I wanted to get to know her more...


	70. Getting 'Prentices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pouncestep and Lightleap got some neeeeeeeewwwwwwwsssssss
> 
> I wonder if I already posted this  
> eh idk at this point, it's been lying around for a while 
> 
> .

“Well, well, look what we have here!” Pouncestep grinned, slinking under her brother’s chin. “Where are you taking that mouse to, Sighty?”

“It’sh fah Puddasha,” Shadowsight mumbled through the mouse in his jaws, ears flicking irritably as his sister bounced after him into the medicine den.

“Well, you’ll never believe what Mister Dad said!”

“What did he say…?” Shadowsight sighed, dropping the mouse once they were inside.

He batted the prey to the back of the den, where he could see Puddleshine napping in his nest. Pouncestep puffed out her chest proudly, blocking the rest of the way inside.

“Dad said he may give me and Lighty apprentices soon!” She squealed, tail curling over her back. “Isn’t that great, Shadow? I might be a mentor!”

“That’s… nice, I suppose.” The dark gray tabby attempted to squeeze past his sister, but she blocked his way again. “Pounce!”

“What? Are you not happy about it?” She gave a small whimper, making her green eyes big.

“I’m happy, I’m happy. I’m just tired too.” He flinched when she glared at him. “Okay, fine. Don’t you think it’s a little early for you to be responsible of a kit?”

“Absolutely not!” She gasped, as if he had uttered something quite scandalous. “I’m an adult!”

“Mm,” He smiled now, amber-reddish eyes glowing in amusement. “Are you sure about that?”

Pouncestep squeaked as he playfully shoved her out of the way.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” She demanded, a smile quirking at her lips as she lowered herself to the ground in a hunter’s crouch.

“I’ll let you figure that out for yourself.” Shadowsight hummed.

He was unprepared for when she leaped up and landed squarely on his shoulders, playfully giving his ears careful nibbles. He squealed and writhed a little on the ground as she tickled him.

“I may be the kit, but you’re weak as a leaf,” She huffed, bouncing away from him.

“Shut up!” He laughed, still holding his left side as he gasped for air. “You’ll regret that, Pounce…”

“Don’t tell me you guys are playing around again…” Both glanced up to see Lightleap standing in the entrance. “Guess you had to come and brag to him, Pounce?”

“You know it!” Pouncestep grinned at her gray-furred sister.

“Aw, poor little Sighty…” Lightleap laughed along with her sister at Shadowsight’s scowl. “Not getting an apprentice like us, huh?”

“Now BOTH of you are going to regret this.” Shadowsight’s grumble was only half-hearted when his sisters squished him in an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They better not do him like Kestrelflight
> 
> I hope they don't wait till he's NEARLY AN ELDER to give him an apprentice


	71. My Two Warmths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a warning!!!
> 
> Includes (animal) dying/death, so if that makes you uncomfortable, perhaps refrain from reading and skip to the next one (when it comes)!!
> 
>   
> If you're wondering why I'm talking about Spottedleaf at the end - I almost had her pick him up before realizing that she was double dead so... just wanted to drop a few thoughts on her. I'm sorry about it being so long  
> .

Mewls echoed around his ears.

Something wet, warm, rasped over one of his ears, and little paws plummeted at his flank. He would have wanted to see, he attempted too, open his eyes, but they were glued shut. There was a void in his stomach, and the smell of food was close, right before him, he could tell. There was a sweet, milky aroma, stronger than the other strange scents surrounding him. He opened his mouth, to signal the warmth above of his hunger in a mewl.

Nothing came. A squeak. Then a bout of coughs that emptied and scorched his lungs.

More warmth surrounded his wracking body, then sounds, soft murmurs, filled his ears. It drowned out the mewling.

He opened up his jaws again, still coughing, squeaking for help.

It hurt tremendously to inhale.

He battered at the warm softness to aid him.

More useless murmurs, growing in volume and speed, and he was heaved up. A new warmth held him by the scruff, his body was jostling in its grip. The sweet vanilla scent weaved around him, and it already seemed so familiar.

The scents he smelled next didn’t make breathing any better. _Bitter. Floral. Sharp._ His nose burned; throat ached; his head spun.

More murmurs. More urgency filled the voices.

His empty stomach was heavy with dread. He couldn’t see. He could barely inhale. He couldn’t mew for help. He could feel the impending doom looming over his head, no matter what the murmurers did to stop it.

The murmurs grew until they were not low mumbles anymore, they were screaming, yelling. Dots of moisture dropping onto his downy fur.

He opened his mouth in protest but – all he could do was rasp. Wheeze. The bit of air in him was squeezed inside.

The scent of sadness.

Nervousness welled up inside of his tiny body. Why was there sadness? Why were they screaming, what was happening, he needed to know!

But he couldn’t speak. The air slunk out of his gaping mouth uncontrollably.

Warmth nuzzled him in his side. Defeatedly.

_Defeat?_

“Juniperkit.”

And the breath left him for good.

Vibrant colors flooded his gray eyes. A sweet scent flooded his nostrils. A heartbeat passed when he thought he would cough up the air, but then-

 _Freedom._ His lungs were swelling with fresh air, and the dizziness ailing his head swirled away, and burning in his throat ceased to nothing. Even the hunger taut in his belly had vanished.

He exhaled. He inhaled.

The excruciating pain was gone.

Had she… saved him…?

Sadness radiated from her golden-striped pelt. Stars dripped from her in white sparkles when she stooped to inspect him. Her thick tail swept around him, and he recognized it as warmth.

But it wasn’t the same as before. He missed his two warmths.

“Come, young one. We need to get you settled in now, don’t we?”

He successfully mewled in reply.

“Good.” Her soft voice, so much unlike the murmurs and screams and yells, soothed over his fur. “Are you sleepy, Juniper?”

He nodded. He savored the full breath he took in.

“Then let us go. There are plenty of cats who would love to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Spottedleaf is a bit  
> eh for me
> 
> Honestly feel like she could've NOT been... a love interest for Firepaw?? That's a bit. yucky on my reader's tongue. Perhaps she could've been one of his mom figures in Thunderclan, being about THAT much older than him. In his dreams (more likely nightmares), that could have been her comforting him about all of the death and destruction he witnessed while being so young. That could've been as far as her love for him went. A motherly, protective love.  
> She could have been more like a grandmother figure for Leafpaw (and maybe even Squirrelpaw), gently guiding her through things and pushing her to become better. She could've been the same with Jayfeather later on, and perhaps even Hollyleaf.
> 
> Juniper has heard tales of her, after the Great Battle, about how she could jump the border between Starclan and the DF. He has always wanted to learn to do so ever since, in order to get closer to his living family. However, he only way he could see them was to sneak through the traveling pool (the portal to the Moonpool that leads to the dreams/minds of the living) and that is always heavily guarded. His hunger to connect with the living world uneases Bluestar and Yellowfang. Some other cats in Starclan look down upon his desire to interact too much with his family, claiming that dead cats should indulge in their rest.
> 
> What do you all think tho (mostly about Spottedleaf)??? I'm definitely interested to see other perspectives


	72. YOINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireheart yoinks a rabbit, and Tallstar is starting to realize that his former apprentice is um. a bit bloodthirsty about it
> 
> An unfinished part of that Magical Creature AU that nobody ever asks for but I want catbirds-

“Get back here with my rabbit!”

“Catch me if you want it, _Painter!_ ”

Onewhisker gave a low growl, brown wings springing out from his sides. Before he could give chase and rip out the ginger tom’s throat, a larger wing shadowed his back.

“Whiskers, what’s wrong?”

“That dumb little Thunderclan kittypet stole my rabbit that I was about to share with Ash and Morning!” Onewhisker whirled to glare up at Tallstar, claws buried deep in the dirt. “ _Ooo..._ I just want to take my beak and rip out every last intestine in his stupid little body…”

“You need to learn to curb that urge, Onewhisker.” Tallstar lifted his gray muzzle towards the setting sun, amber gaze burning directly into the center of the orange ball of fire. “I too once wanted to rip out a cat’s intestine with my beak because I thought they killed my father. But I soon discovered that I didn’t need to.”

“Were they dead already? Did you feast on their decomposing body?”

“…Nnnnnooooo… turns out that my father sacrificed himself, so there was no need for violence anyways… and along the way, I made a friend. A really nice friend.” Tallstar sighed wistfully, tugging Onewhisker closer. “He was the funniest and the cutest cat ever… and perhaps you can get a friend out of all of this as well.”

“Friend? I was going to get to be great friends with that rabbit,” Onewhisker murmured thoughtfully, before his eyes narrowed. “Before that menace stole it!”

“You’re completely missing the point of this. Why do you think he’s targeting you with pranks like this?” Tallstar’s sigh was harsh. “He literally wants you to chase him. Perhaps he just wants a new buddy to do buddy things with!”

“I’ll give him a buddy.” The brown tabby appeared cheerful before his expression darkened. “ _My foot in his flanks_.”

“Stars dammit, Whiskers.”

Before Onewhisker could demonstrate his new buddy, the Thunderclanner bounded back over to them, rabbit dangling from his jaws. The green eyes were gleaming at the young warrior when the ginger tom set the rabbit back down.

“Some Windclan cat you are. You didn’t even chase me.”

“I didn’t quite get the chance…” Onewhisker grumbled, shooting a heated glance at Tallstar.

The black-and-white tom only chuckled, gazing down at the ginger tom warmly.

“Fireheart, this is Onewhisker, my former apprentice. I take it you two have briefly met now, _hmm?_ ”

“Yep!” The emerald eyes glittered at Onewhisker excitedly. “Hi!”

The tabby only grunted sourly in return. Tallstar slapped his warrior’s flank with his tail.

“Fireheart is the son of that friend I mentioned earlier. Maybe you two should get better acquainted? After all, he did bring you your rabbit back.”

“But-”

“Wonderful!” Tallstar shoved the tabby in Fireheart’s direction, ignoring his protests. “I’ll leave you to it then! I’ll be back soon, and when I come, he’d better be _in one piece_.”

“One chewed up piece…”

“ _ONE_ UNHARMED _PIECE_.”

Fireheart blinked after the Windclan leader when the tall tom spread his wings and launched off into the sky.

“Can you do that?” His gaze drifted to Onewhisker’s ruffled feathers.

“What the foxdung do you think, furball…?”

“Can you fly all the way up to the clouds too?” Fireheart’s emerald eyes were filled with excited stars.

“Any Painter can. Now go away.”

“Can you fly me up there?” The ginger tom gazed at the brown wings hopefully.

Onewhisker gave a small snort.

“Sure I could. But I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My obsession with these two is bound to pass soon enough
> 
> but I don't want it to


	73. Tell me about your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, I found that I liked Spottedleaf being Fireheart's sister figure more in this (an idea from Mintycloud!!)
> 
> (edit: Also probably an AU where Spotty lives a bit longer)
> 
> Just me figuring out how their relationship  
> it's unfinished  
> ...feel like I've done something like this before, but even if I have - it probably wasn't good?? so practice makes perfect

The medicine den was cool and quiet that hot day. Sorted herbs sat waiting at her speckled paws to be prepared into wraps, but honestly… she didn’t quite feel like mixing the poultice and ingestible ones just yet. Must have fallen asleep right after she had finished last night. Spottedleaf’s tail thumped once on the moss, and she rolled onto her back, stretching her stiff legs up towards the bracken ceiling.

After what felt like moons of listening to the birds outside twitter, the medicine cat mustered up the energy to walk to the entrance. Sunshine flooded her sleepy eyes, provoking a small grumble in her throat.

Despite how bright it was, she couldn’t deny that it was a lovely morning. Birds fluttered high in the treetops, butterflies clustered near the patches of purple flowers dotting the perimeter of the camp… few cats were up and about, so everything was beautifully quiet.

Her eyes stretched wide when she gazed towards the warriors’ den, catching sight of a familiar bright pelt. Fireheart?

Typically, warriors despised waking earlier than requested… then again, she was certain that Fireheart wasn’t the typical warrior. Her heart jolted when the memory of the prophecy flashed over her amber eyes. She shook out her ruffled fur, heaving out a breath.

“Good morning,” Her paws swiftly led her to the mouth of the den, where the ginger tom was slumped. “Did you have a good rest?”

“How specific of you to ask…” The smaller tom’s mew was uncharacteristically grumpy.

Spottedleaf could scent the sleep lingering on his pelt, but for some reason, it was sharply sour instead of the usual murky sweetness (apparently like his mood).

“I take it you didn’t get much rest, then?”

Fireheart scowled at her; green eyes dull.

“You take it correctly.”

“Aw, you poor sleepy kitten…” She tugged him closer, ruffling his head fur, successfully coaxing a few giggles out of the drowsy tom.

“Spotty…”

“Well, that’s what you’re acting like,” Her heart sunk a bit when he looked up at her with those big green eyes. _That’s what he is. Bluestar made him a warrior so early…_ “What’s going on to make you so tired? You went to sleep early last night, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, guess so. Just…” Suddenly, he flinched away from her touch. “It’s silly.”

A spark of concern ignited inside of her, and she twitched her tail tip.

“Nothing you have to say is silly, Fireheart.”

“Even if I said: ‘Look out behind you, there’s Tigerclaw!’”

“Wha-” The calico whirled to look where he had pointed. She couldn’t see the tall tom at first glance, and typically he wasn’t that hard to miss.

Then she felt a breeze on her right side. Fireheart was gone. Spottedleaf gave an offended squawk when she spotted the fluffy, bright ginger tail snaking out of the camp’s exit. The medicine cat bounded after the laughing warrior; muzzle twisted in a half-hearted frown.

“That wasn’t funny!”

“Sure it wasn’t.” The smirk was evident on his muzzle. “But you fell for it anywayyyys!”

“Smug little furball,” Spottedleaf lightly cuffed his ear. “Now spill it. Can’t have my favorite patient being all tired, can I?”

“Suppose you would look like a terrible medicine cat if I was.”

“You _are!_ ”

“I’m not.” His expression sobered, and he plowed forward.

Spottedleaf didn’t miss how his tail snagged on a branch, as if he were too sluggish to pick it up behind himself. The morning sun filtered through the leaves high above them. The green of the plant life were just beginning to shift to a medley of reds, yellows, and oranges. Light fell in splotches on Fireheart’s fluffy pelt when Spottedleaf swerved in front of him.

“Please tell me what’s wrong…”

“Stars, Spotty, if I were to yawn once you’d just worry your head off all moon, wouldn’t you?”

“I’m a medicine cat, in case you’ve forgotten!”

“I certainly haven’t. You smell like herbs and you’re all up in my butt just like the vet.”

“Vet? What’s tha- you know what, that’s not the point!” She bushed out her fur. “I think I know the difference between plain tired and flat out exhausted, and you appear to be the latter!”

The new warrior hmphed softly, but plopped down on his haunches. His head lowered so he could focus on his paws.

“Fine. If you want why I’m tired… it’s just nightmares. That’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“…Yeah.” Fireheart sighed, pawing the grass beneath them. “It’s not a _big_ deal… everybody has them…”

“Everybody needs some help with nightmares too.” He looked sheepish then. “What’s keeping you from resting?”

“Do I even get any rest these days? Bluestar always wants me for something. I can’t let her down.”

“Well… I suppose that’s part of it, and I could talk to her about letting you rest for once. But there’s more. Tell me about the dreams themselves.”

“Why would you want to hear about it.” His gaze flicked up at her, darker than before.

“Because I want you to get better.” She pulled him closer again, lapping at her ears. “And don’t tell me that you don’t know that I care about you! Maybe I’ll have to tickle you to get it through your skull!”

“NO!” His terrified shriek frightened off the birds high in the trees. “You wouldn’t dare tickle a warrior!”

“ _Mm_ … watch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireheart: so the nightmares all started after my mom told me that my dad was just sitting on a fence minding his own business when this big ol rock dropped out of the sky and smashed him to death
> 
> Spottedleaf: .... ... OH-


	74. The Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a sandwich
> 
> .

“This… didn’t work out as planned.”

“What on earth did you do to the poor sandwich?” Bramblestar poked at the soggy thing, grimacing when the bread squirted out butter. “Starclan, it’s literally crying for help!”

“ _Hardy har har_.” Rowanstar dryly scooped up the plate and dumped the scorched and mushy attempt at the egg sandwich in the trash. “Guess that’s what I get for following that damn video.”

“There, there… I could help you make Shadowsight a sandwich!”

“I don’t want your help!”

“It’s okay to have help sometimes, Ro-Ro,” Bramblestar petted Rowanstar’s long hair comfortingly, not realizing that the gesture was producing an emotion opposite to consoled. “Nobody ever said you needed a video to make a good snack.”

“BRAMBLE, I SWEAR I can do it myself-”

“Shh…” Bramblestar crushed his struggling brother-in-law in a hug. “I’ve got you. We can work through making this sandwich together.”

In his grasp, the ginger defeatedly went limp. There wasn’t much use in arguing now…

Five minutes later, adorned in poofy hats and aprons, the two stood in front of the counter – which upheld the carton of eggs, cheese, black pepper, and milk among other things. Bramblestar cracked his knuckles excitedly.

“Okay, Ro-Ro! Let’s get started, first thing you want to do is butter the pan and set it on medium heat.”

“Well, that seems easy enough.” Rowanstar shuffled over to the stove and flicked it on. He suddenly coughed. “GAS!”

“Rowan,” Bramblestar grasped Rowanstar’s shoulder before he could start panicking. “A little gas is fine.”

“It got in my nose!”

“It’s fine. See, the flames even on. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Oh…” Rowanstar quickly set the pan on the stove. “Guess not…”

“So, what we want to do here, since this original recipe wanted to be all fancy, is toast the bread in the pan.”

“Why can’t we use a toaster?” Rowanstar set a pad of butter on the nonstick surface.

“Because.” Bramblestar said, which didn’t provide much explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished and it will probably remain that way
> 
> I'm sorry for not finishing things


	75. Meteor Mystery (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some revision, reposted!  
> As a warning!!! Mentions of funerals, death, body horror??? I say that cause... *cough* there'smentionofadeadpancake *cough* so if you don't like pancakes with strawberry jam instead of syrup
> 
> Inspired by... a joke. I've thought about it. and idk whether to laugh or cry  
> i'm terrible for making this joke a serious chappieeeee

Rusty walked towards the kitchen a picture frame trapped tightly in his hands. The man in the picture had the same fiery hair as him, the same large green eyes. Even the same smile that made Rusty feel warm inside, just from glancing at the old photo.

He couldn’t quite remember Jake that well. He pictured the same face leaning over him and murmuring something in a sunshine voice while strong hands cradled him.

But that was it. After that memory, Jake had just disappeared. Rusty never saw him again. Nutmeg certainly continued on as if everything was normal, and he never thought to question it until now – four years later.

He carried it over to the counter, where Nutmeg was rolling out some pie dough.

“Mommy!” He held up the picture for her to view. “Where’s Dad? Is he going to come see us anytime soon?”

Nutmeg’s hazel eyes didn’t leave her dough.

“Stop waving that dirty thing around the food, dear.” He kept the frame clutched to his chest. “You were asking about something?”

“Yeah! Where’s Dad?”

Nutmeg still didn’t look at him, her hands busy fiddling with the parchment paper.

“Well, your father’s not coming back, dear. Your siblings didn’t tell you that?”

Rusty’s heart plummeted after the realization crawled in. He sorrowfully gazed back down at the picture.

“So… he’s dead?” The ginger paused. “Why didn’t we ever go to a funeral?”

“Aw, you were too young to go. Your brothers and Luna did.”

He thought back. _Wait._ That night they all dressed in all black and left him and Princess alone with Smudge and his parents. Tommy told him that they had been going to a fancy event!

He could remember feeling envious that he couldn’t go, but he had soon forgotten after a fun-filled sleepover night.

But it explained a lot… didn’t it? Why his three siblings had come home so shaken, why Smudge’s parents seemed on edge the whole night, why everyone dodged his and Princess’ questions until their curiosity dissolved and they simply forgot to keep asking.

It was shocking how calm his mother was when she set the circle of parchment into the buttered pie tin. He tugged sharply at her skirt before she picked up the sheet of dough.

“What happened to him?!”

“Nothing special, dear. Everybody dies.”

“But he wasn’t sick, was he? And he wasn’t old. Something must’ve happened!”

Tiredly, Nutmeg heaved out a short sigh.

“You’re such a smart little boy. You would probably find out if I didn’t tell you.”

“Then tell me!” Rusty insisted. He tugged a stool closer to his mother and scrambled onto it, eager to listen.

“Well, you asked for it.” Nutmeg murmured under her breath, just so her son couldn’t hear. “If you so insist on knowing, your father was sitting on a bench at a park.”

“…And…?”

“Then a big meteor dropped from the sky and smashed him. Flattened him to a quarter of an inch. He was only minding his own business, eating a waffle.”

Rusty nearly toppled on his stool in shock. _That couldn’t be true_ … His stomach twisted when his mother didn’t smile or laugh or do anything to insinuate that she was jesting. She only lowered the dough in the tin, humming gently.

“Y-you’re lying. That c-can’t be what happened!”

She set in the pie-weights.

“Good ol’ Pancake Jake.” She carried the pie to the oven. “That’s what your grandmother said when he died.”

His grip on the frame loosened, and the glass shattered on the tiles.

“NO! Stop lying to me!”

“I’m not, baby pie. I would never lie to you.”

“A meteor didn’t hit him! Tell me what really happened!”

“…Hannah Storm Park, across from that coffeeshop on Riverstream Avenue. The third and second bench.”

\---

“Tommy! Lou!”

Both teens had been chopping wood when Rusty ran up to them. Tommy barely set down his axe before his brother bowled into him, causing him to stumble a bit.

“Whoa, Rusty… what’s going on-”

“Did Dad get hit by a meteor?!” The boy was close to sobbing, gripping his eldest brother’s shirt desperately. “Tell me he didn’t! It can’t be true!”

Tommy and Filou exchanged glances, and Filou knelt down to be face to face with their youngest brother.

“Who told you that, Rusty?”

“Mommy! She said that he was just eating a w-waffle and minding his business when a meteor came and squished him to a quarter of an inch!” Rusty was definitely crying now, voice choking, tear-streaked face buried to Tommy’s sweaty shirt. “That can’t be true! Meteors don’t just hit people! We just learned about them in school!”

“Mom?” Tommy gripped the wailing boy closer, glaring over at Filou. “She said not to tell him-”

“SO IT IS TRUE?!”

“Rusty,” Filou turned his brother’s chin towards him, other hand stroking the copper curls. “We weren’t supposed to tell you or Princess. We didn’t want to scare you, and what happened was a pretty scary thing! You were too young.”

“I…” Rusty bit his trembling lip, sniffling. “It’s not true. You’re both lying to me!”

“Why would we lie about something like this?!” Tommy screeched back. “He’s our dad too, you know!”

“No, this is a prank! It’s gotta be! Just a big joke you guys and Mom are doing!”

Both brothers fell silent when Rusty ripped away from them and ran back into the house.

Luna would tell him the truth. She wouldn’t lie about something like this.

\---

The question wasn’t even halfway out, and Luna was already sobbing.

“I-I’m so sor-ree…”

“About what? Letting them lie to me?” Rusty was struggling to keep his own voice level when she blew her nose loudly into a tissue.

“It’s the truth, Rusty. As unbelievable as it sounds… it was in the newspapers, and on the local news… I wanted to at least tell you that he died, b-but M-mom said no…” She threw herself onto her pillows, body shaking. “But you wouldn’t want to know more, Rusty. It was so horrible!”

He crawled away from her on the bed.

“They had to lift up the rock and scrape him from the ground like some kind of… failed pancake!” Luna beat her pillow with a fist, crying harder. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t want to tell you, it hurt too much…”

It was harder to walk out of her room and believe that they were all lying to him. She was obviously hurt by whatever had happened, which meant that yes, Jake probably was dead.

But it couldn’t have been a meteor.

Rusty shook his head furiously.

Alright, there were three places where he could collect evidence – the park, the newspapers, and the old news programs.

He had to get to the library first.

\---

“Where’re ya going, Rusty?”

“Out,” He murmured to Princess, unwilling to meet her green eyes. “Don’t tell anyone that I’m gone, okay? Tell them I’m in my room, and don’t let them in.”

“Why?” The six-year-old latched onto his legs, leaning onto him with a happy sigh. “I don’t want you to leave… come play Runway Lady with me and my dollies!”

“I can’t! I’m trying to… solve a mystery.”

“Can I come?”

“Uh… no, this mystery… HAS PECANS! And you can’t come, because you’re allergic to nuts. I’ll tell you about some of it later though!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this a separate work?? hmmm  
> may get a second chappie
> 
> I love Luna, Tommy, Filou and Princess - I LOVE THEM ALL I want to do things on themmm
> 
> Also... maybe a couple of requests would be nice??? Not too many, but like one per requester?? Let's see what you all would like to see!!


	76. Don't Need Lessons to Swim Through the STARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bramblestar getting kicked out of his body, a plan is devised to save him.

“Juniper,”

“Don’t try to say it.”

“Somebody has to. Just because we can’t communicate with them now doesn’t mean you should do something rash-”

“Our father could be out there! As a spirit! Do you know what this means?!”

Dandelionwish’s dread doubled, tripled, _quadrupled_ when a slow grin spread over Juniperflight’s muzzle. 

“Juniper, _no_.” Her very mew was shaky with all of the force packed into it.

“Juniper yes.” His hazel eyes were glimmering wickedly. “You know, these other stuffy old stars wouldn’t mind if we just… searched for him… if we found him, we could say hi…? Not only that, but we could help him - help our real father!”

“Juniperflight, there are more important things to worry about. Like the traveling pool!” The golden she-cat narrowed her eyes. “We all should be helping.”

“But our father is out there somewhere! All alone and defenseless… new to the spirit realm… we should go find him. We could bring him back here, he could help!”

“Do you know how much help a mortal would be at times like this?” Dandelionwish rolled her eyes. “Celestials, Juniper. Really thought you would start thinking things through since the whole ‘bringing Alderheart into the Starclan hunting grounds without permission’ fiasco.”

Juniperflight flinched away, glancing back where most of Starclan was grouped together, murmuring with low heads. He pawed the ground.

“You’re not the least bit worried? About all of them?”

“Of course, but… what can we do about that?”

“Do like I said. Go find him, or at least go see how Alder, Spark and Mom are doing.”

“And how do you expect to do that without the traveling pool?” Dandelionwish snapped. “Any ideas? Can’t jump dimensions like Spottedleaf now, and she can’t teach us because she’s dead. Yellowfang and Bluestar won’t teach us, not with how we’re both sort of on their bad sides.”

"Who needs them?" Juniperflight's hazel gaze wickedly lit with determination. " _We'll teach ourselves_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it's been a while since I've last updated this??? hmmmmmm
> 
> anyways, I need to start doing that one request (two actually, I forgot about the Tiger x Dove before SORRY) and it's best to give myself a break from two certain characters before I get sick of them so let's do this!!!


	77. wandering souls have no path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Darkstripe dies, the first cat he sees is Tigerstar. And now they don't know where to go.
> 
> And Tiger sure is tired of him-

“What are we going to do?”

Tigerstar gritted his teeth when the skinny black tabby brushed up against his long fur. When in the _great celestials_ would the tabby leave him alone…? They’d been walking around for… Stars, it felt like moons. Tigerstar’s well-muscled legs were sore from stalking around the black trees that wound up into the scarlet sky. Beside him, Darkstripe let out a loud squeak, and suddenly scrambled on top of the huge tabby.

The dark brown tabby finally whirled to throw the tom off, and pinned Darkstripe to the black earth with two powerful forepaws.

“What the foxdung are you leaping around about now?!”

“I…” Darkstripe’s voice went quiet as the tabby continued to glare at him. “I just thought saw another one of those mice is all…”

“You’re a little scared mouse yourself!” The defeated Tigerclan leader snarled ferociously, digging his claws into the skinny tom’s shoulders. “Why don’t you just leave me be, ever?! Why can’t you find somebody else to follow?!”

Darkstripe was silent, but his big yellow eyes said everything. He would never leave Tigerstar. In life, or in death.

The larger tabby roughly stepped off of the former Thunderclan warrior, biting back a little pout. Fine… even if all of his plans never seemed to work… Darkstripe sure wasn’t going to give any orders around here.

“Alright, let’s see if we can at least find the training grounds before our paws fall off…” The brown tabby grunted, forcing himself not to glance down at the wound dripping from his abdomen. “You be quiet for the rest of the walk or it won’t be one of those mice who tries to rip out your throat…”

Darkstripe quickly nodded, leaping off of the ground and shaking the black leaves off his thin pelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I already posted this I'm going to be so embarrassed  
> there's so many chapters even I can't remember all of them sjbfkjfdwshdhkdsg


	78. The Evil is in the FLOOF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to mix the stories of chapters "Raw Power" and "YOINK"
> 
> Now both are part of the same AU, the Magical Creature AU my brain is slowly forming. 
> 
> After Fireheart's apprenticeship, Tiger starts to teach him evilness, and reluctantly, Fire goes along because Tiger WAS his mentor and friend so yeah he'll help him every now and then as shown here
> 
> .

“How can somebody so fluffy be so evil…?”

Tigerclaw only shrugged, licking the blood from his snake fangs.

“I dunno. Say, you think you can get rid of the body for me?”

“WHA- GET RID OF THE BODY?!” Fireheart stalked over to the limp tom, running his paw over the spot where the fangs had sunk in. “Tiger, this is a guy who probably had a family. A daddy! A mommy! Kits!”

“…This guy was in my way.”

“The point is, he isn’t just a mere body! Cats will worry over him, and will come looking for poor… wait, what was his name again?”

“My point exactly.” The huge tabby whirled, flicking the wiry tuft at the end of his scaly tail at the smaller tom. “Now get rid of him so we can leave already.”

Guilt was visibly making the neon tom squirm, but he did ignite a small paw and set it on the victim with a near-silent murmur of a spell. The fire engulfed the entire body, and immediately the stench of burnt fur sizzled into the air. Fireheart quickly hared to Tigerclaw’s fluffy side.

“Do you think anyone’s going to know it was us?”

“You did the magic that even burns the bones, didn’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“Then everything’s going to be fine.”

A hardened expression fell over the ginger tom’s features as they walked on through the trees.

“I just… I don’t know how we got here.” Fireheart’s green eyes glanced up at Tigerclaw. “You were my mentor. You were supposed to teach me the ways of a warrior. And now you’re teaching me how to hide bodies.”

“I learned to hide bodies before I killed. So get ready for those riveting lessons.”

They made it a long way through the forest after the conversation ended. At this point, they could scent the other Clans in the oaks. Fireheart lowered his head uncertainly.

“You sure they won’t know?” The ginger tom’s claws dug into the soil. “They may notice we returned near the same time he disappeared-”

“There’s usually one seed of doubt.” Tigerclaw hushed Fireheart with a paw. “And if and when that happens… we will need to weed that seed out before it grows and helps more suspicion sprout. Understand?”

Fireheart’s eyes focused on his paws. A difficult nod was his only response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay about to work more on the Blackstar/Littlecloud request I already started on
> 
> so far, it's going well, but I'M GETTING DISTRACTE-


	79. Back Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excuse to do THEM I LOVE THEM I BREATEH THEM IT BE THEM
> 
> *ahem* So after "YOINK" they do get closer (under the watch of Tallstar) and become the best friendsies they were destined to be!
> 
> Tiger isn't that happy about it. But who cares what he wants it's THEM
> 
> .

“Fireheart, where are you? I hunted a rabbit for you to try.”

Currently, he was following the singed bits of grass shaped like pawprints, in search of the brightly-pelted tom. He had no idea why Fireheart ran away from the group so early, not when all of the Clans were about to settle down to share tongues in the clearing.

Onewhisker’s nose twitched when he caught the familiar scent crawling out of the woods accompanied by another one. Ah, there he was. Perhaps he’d hunted some forest prey?

“Fireheart!” He called out before the tom and whoever was with him came into view. “There you are, I was looking for you!”

“You were?” The ginger tom shot out from behind a tree, startling the living wings out of the Skypainter. “What for? Did you follow me?”

“What – no, I didn’t. I have a rabbit sitting in this patch of flowers for us to share, I just came looking not too long ago.”

“Thank Starclan. I mean, that’s great. Thanks for thinking of me…”

Onewhisker opened his jaws to reply, only for another cat to slink out of the shadows and loom over both of them. He remained stonily silent when the Dusty flung a broad paw over Fireheart’s shoulders.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced before.” The larger tabby’s gaze raked the Windclan tom. “Tigerclaw.”

“…Onewhisker.” The small tom took a small step back, attention swinging back to Fireheart. “Listen, even your medicine cat? Spottedleaf I think? She was looking for you, all worried and stuff.”

“Aw, I’m fine. Just taking a little walk with Tigerclaw was all.” Fireheart exchanged a glance with his fellow Thunderclanner at that – and something twisted inside of the winged-warrior.

“A walk?”

“Yes, cats walk. Is that so astonishing to you?” Tigerclaw’s glare pierced him once more.

“I wasn’t talking to you _in the first place_.” Onewhisker lashed his tail behind him, and the tension in the air tightened between them.

Fireheart worriedly gulped, sensing that either a verbal or physical fight was about to break out in a matter of heartbeats.

“Listen, I’d be happy to try some rabbit with you.” The tom shot Onewhisker a warm smile before glancing at Tigerclaw. “If you don’t need me for anything else, I’ll be off.”

“Go on. Have a nice playdate.” Tigerclaw’s muzzle broke into a grin as he snickered, leaping over Fireheart to pad elsewhere. “Just don’t have too much fun.”

Once the Dusty’s pawsteps faded, Fireheart brushed his tail over Onewhisker’s arched back.

“Stars, calm down… everything’s fine, what’s got you so riled up?”

“Nothing…” The tabby grumbled, wing brushing the ginger tom when he shoved past him. “Let’s just go eat.”

“Usually you’d be more excited for this part of the day!” The emerald eyes which had been so serious before now glimmered at him. “And I’m excited to see what rabbit tastes like.”

“You’ve never had it?” Onewhisker meowed in a gasp, earlier anger all forgotten about. “Now you definitely have to come try it. Come on, let’s go to where I buried the thing.”

“Woo! First rabbit ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORESHADOWING
> 
> if I knew how to foreshadow


	80. Nachos and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am working like a hot snail on the Blackstar/Littlecloud request  
> which means i'm doing it pretty slowly, but at least it's not going badly so far
> 
> just wanted to do a bit of stuff with these boys

A queen mockingly trotted down the chessboard, round felt base resting on a green square of the grid.

“…Check, Whiskers. If you resign now, I don’t necessarily have to put your king in checkmate.”

“I will _never_ resign.” Onestar growled, but couldn’t do much, with his poor king trapped between the queen and the rook. He shuffled the king a space to the left, face contorting into an expression of pain. “Do what you must.”

“Gladly.” Blackstar set his queen a space up, forcing the white king to clunk down another space. “Ready to surrender? One more move, and you’re toast. And I also get my twenty bucks.”

Onestar’s amber gaze burned into Blackstar heatedly.

“Fine.” He certainly didn’t seem too happy about it.

“Good game,” The black rook zipped down, forever trapping the king on the board. “Now give me my money.”

“GUYS!” Firestar burst into the room, holding a pan in his oven mitts. “Are you excited for the big game tonight?! I made nachos! I want the Willow Trees to win!”

“Somebody had their chocy tonight…” Onestar sourly pawed Blackstar the money. “And I want a rematch.”

“Rematch tomorrow. The game’s about to start isn’t it?” The Shadowclan tom appeared rather smug.

“And there are nachos! In case I didn’t mention that!” Firestar climbed over the back of the couch to plop between them. “I got some jalapeños, and some low moisture cheese, and some ground lamb, and some onions… I think it’ll taste great!”

“I think that somebody’s defeat tomorrow will taste even better.” Shooting his opponent a glance, the brunet snatched a chip from the hot tray.

Blackstar hid a chuckle behind a hand.

“You know you love it when you lose miserably to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be a day when he never NOT loses to Blackstar?
> 
> ...nope.


	81. Outside of the Stars #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar's mommies surprise him, and there's a little  
> CAT SMOOCHING  
> but that's not important. Got this idea when I realized something!!
> 
> ...I swear I just keep getting distracted by EvErYtHiNg but I am working on the you-know-what I just want to maybe re-do some stuff with it

“Today, we’ve decided,” Bluestar shared an excited glance with Yellowfang, cheeks puffing to contain her smiling. “How about you tell him?”

“What is it?” Firestar blinked up at both of them curiously, before his gaze swung to the medicine cat. “Is it a surprise?”

“In a way.” The former medicine cat hid her excitement with a swift lick to her ruffled chest fur. “You’re traveling with Tallstar to go outside of our grounds.”

Firestar’s jaw fell open in shock when he glanced between them.

“You can’t be serious…” He leapt up, nuzzling their cheeks gratefully. “This is so amazing!”

“You don’t even know where you’re going yet!” Bluestar’s purr was bright.

“Oh… then where _are_ we going to go?” He tilted his head with a curious twitch of his tail tip. “Not to battle, are we?”

“Oh no. You’re just going to grant someone a visit.”

“So go on.” Yellowfang’s orange eyes gleamed in amusement. “Run along and find Tallstar so you can berate him with questions.”

By the time her words left her, a tiny cloud of dust was where the former Thunderclan leader had been. The blue-gray she-cat beside her thumped her tail approvingly.

“Come on, let’s go back to our posts before somebody tries to escape through the traveling pool.” Bluestar stood, beckoning her fellow Starclan warrior along with a chuckle. “And you don’t need to start worrying over him. Tallstar’s got this.”

“Who said I was worried?” Yellowfang snapped in reply, but she glanced after the ginger streak tearing across the plains. “STOP RUNNING SO FAST BEFORE YOU TRIP AND FALL!”

“It’s Starclan. He won’t get hurt.”

“Whatever…”

\---

His jaws were poised to pick up the rabbit lying on the ground.

“Where are you going in such a big rush?” Onestar murmured from his sunning spot, paws facing the bright sun hovering in the flashing skies.

“Just on a little escapade outside of our territories.” Tallstar found himself a little amused by the short purrs emitting his former apprentice. “I’m sure you’ll be perfectly fine without me here.”

“Do you have to go, though…?” The tabby sounded somewhat disappointed.

“You should get closer to Stagleap,” The tall tom padded over to prod Onestar sternly. “I’m sure he’d love to spend time with you instead of you following me around all of the time.”

The tabby’s expression tightened, and he flopped onto his side, facing away from Tallstar’s insistent nudging.

“I’ll get to talking to him when I’m ready.”

“Whiskers-”

Before he could continue, a shrill call pierced the soft breeze, causing their fur to spike.

“I’M HERE!” An orange blur skidded past them before crashing into a bush. Firestar popped out of the branches, a few leaves still clinging to his fluffy pelt. “I’m all ready to adventure!”

“…Dear _Celestials_ , not _you_.” Onestar’s amber eyes narrowed further as he scrunched up into a ball. “You always have to come somewhere making noise when cats are trying to nap.”

“What do you need to nap for?” The former Thunderclan tom raised a nonexistent brow. “You’re dead.”

“Exactly. I’m resting in my peace.” The tabby tail flicked petulantly. “At least until you came along…”

Tallstar only rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go then, so you can get your bit of rest.” Before turning away, he touched his nose to Onestar’s once and scooped up the rabbit in his teeth. “We have to go east. May end up flying half of the way.”

“East?” Firestar glanced in the direction at that, emerald eyes widening. “That stretch is practically endless.”

“Then we’d better get moving, huh?” The former Windclan leader swooped past the ginger pelt; excited paws already pounding their way under the colorful skies.

The Thunderclan tom gave a shrill squeal before dashing after Tallstar’s long strides. Before Onestar could get too relaxed, the fiery warrior dashed back over and booped noses with him.

“Bye-bye!”

“GO _AWAY!_ ”

“You know you love me.” That only earned him a hard cuff on the ear. “OKAY OKAY I’M GOING-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this is likely to get a second part!
> 
> Believe it or not, the thing that sparked this was reading one of TheSkyclanCat's things, and I had big realization about something  
> it was pretty hilarious that I have never thought about it before honestly with how much I think about these fite cats


	82. Beach Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger x Dove, as requested!!  
> LUB THEM (even if i hardly write about them but i think i'm getting the hang of it)

“Are you too hot?”

“No, Tiger.” Dovewing’s dark sunglasses hid a portion of her entertained expression. “You can stop asking every five minutes, I have on plenty of sunscreen and I’m fine.”

Tigerheart glanced away from her, back towards the ocean, resting his arms on his knees. The slow roll of the waves gently splashed onto the sun-heated sand under their bare toes, whispering as it pulled back into the expanse of salty seawater.

Normally, it would have been calming for him so sit on a beach and stare out at the water, but what on earth could possibly calm him down after his pregnant wife took off to live in a church? He hadn’t stopped worrying since she’d sent him the text that she’d left, and even when he was here, it was difficult to not think of everything that could go wrong.

Additionally, from the look of things, it didn’t seem that Dovewing was keen on going back home either. Which was terrible for him.

But he couldn’t just… _tell_ her the main reason why he didn’t want to be there-

“Tiger?”

His thoughts poofed away instantly as if they’d been a hanging cloud over his head. Forcing a little smile, he glanced over at her.

“Yeah? What’s up, Dovey?”

“You have that gorgeous thinking face.” From under the brim of her gray sunhat, her green eyes glowed at him amusedly. “What are you thinking about, honey bun?”

“Baby names.” His response was quick, hopefully slow enough for her to not assume that anything was wrong.

“Oh yeah?” She seemed interested; and slipped off her glasses. “What names do you have in mind?”

His brain seemed to malfunction while it was pushing away the uncertainties bombarding it and churning to produce a response to her question.

“Uh… Chicken Nugget?”

“Chicken Nugget?” Tigerheart could tell she was using her all to not burst into cackles. “…Ahem… that sounds like an interesting name.”

He flinched under her admiring gaze. She loved him so much, didn’t she, even with all of his dumb ideas? He loved her too, unquestionably. And the baby.

But it hurt. It hurt to not be home. Even if it had been terrible to be home sometimes, with all of those responsibilities entrusted to him too soon, he had to be home, he needed to know what was going on, what was being done-

“You look tense,” She interrupted his train of thought again, causing the wheels to screech frustratingly to a stop in his mind. “Something else going on?”

“Nothing’s going on!” The words came through gritted teeth this time in his attempt at another happy grin (he couldn’t quite tell how drained of joy the smile looked). “I mean, everything’s great. Nothing’s wrong. Just thinking about chicken nuggets.”

Dovewing’s green eyes clouded with suspicion, however, she didn’t question him anymore. She simply sat up to snuggle into his side, humming softly.

“Do you want to go back? I’m getting sleepy, and I don’t want any crabs to get me.”

He could think about everything later. He had Dovewing. He’d worry about her right now.

“Yeah, let’s go before it gets too hot for you.” Tigerheart got to his feet, toes slipping slightly in the sand, and extended a hand to her. “Wonder if we’ll have any other dinner plans than the pizza the church has one day…”

“One day!” With his help, she stood, grinning up at him. “But tonight… I’m thinking mushrooms and pineapple, with some ranch and strawberry jam drizzled on top!”

“…And you want to tell me that chocolate-covered chicken wings are nasty?”

“ _You’re_ not pregnant. How do you have cravings like that?”

“Because it tastes good!”

“No,” Dovewing murmured with a shake of her head, leading to way to the parking lot. “No it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does! It just tastes like barbeque sauce with hints of cocoa! Then you sprinkle those little rainbow nonpareils on them and that _crunch_ -”

“NASTY.” She pretended to gag. “Let’s just go get our pizza before I vomit from the thought of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty  
> this about to get into my AU of Tigerheart's Shadow  
> the human version my mind is forming I certainly find interesting


	83. Crayon Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dovewing is probably napping in one of the pews behind them
> 
> Tiger thinks about home more than he ever has in his life and also takes some candy from a child  
> yes i know "un-chocolated" is not a word but every word is made up so

“Hey, Blazer,” Tigerheart glanced over to the little boy perched on the pew beside him. “You got the stuff?”

“Of course! I always have it on me!” The boy beamed proudly at Tigerheart. He then grimaced. “How much _do_ you need?”

“Enough for…” Tigerheart glanced down at the box in his lap. “Twenty-five chicken wings and two pizza slices.”

“Dang-it.” Blaze grouchily yanked a chocolate bar from his hoodie and set it on the wood between them. “That’s half of my whole supply…”

A warm smile crossed Tigerheart’s face when Blaze’s bottom lip jutted outwards in a pout.

“I’ll pay you back someday, kid.” He plucked up the bar and shoved it into his pocket so it’d get warm enough to drizzle. “So… did you have fun at your little Sunday Service?”

“Yeah!” Blaze’s small hands fumbled to yank a crumpled paper from his pocket. “We sang songs, then we got to draw pictures!”

“What’d you draw?”

“I drew a big sun and some flowers!” The paper crinkled audibly as Blaze unwrapped it and held the crayon drawing for Tigerheart to view. “The sun has a big smile because there’s no clouds trying to hide it!”

“Looks nice!” Tigerheart cheerfully said after a minute of observing it, sunshine flooding into his own heart. “You’re getting better at these flowers too.”

“Thanks…” Blaze bashfully glanced to the side, sighing. “Welp, I should probably go and find Spiresight. He’s going to take me back home, and if I’m late, Mommy’s going to be all worried.”

“Your mom?” He wasn’t about to question the kid without his parents there, but Blaze seemed to notice his confusion.

“Yeah… she stays home a lot now because she’s sick...”

 _Sick._ The word bounced in Tigerheart’s head with a nauseating familiarity that made him pause and stiffen.

Blaze lowered the picture and scrambled off of the bench when Spiresight approached them.

“Mr. Spire! Did you see what I drew? Look! Look!”

“Blaze, you were supposed to come directly to me after your evening Tuesday Sunday class,” The director scooped up the child, peering over the messy ginger hair to glance at Tigerheart. “Oh, hello… I was just mentioning you to Cinnamon, and we were wondering if we needed to get more things while you and Dovewing stay here.”

_Sick._

_Home._

_Everything had to be okay, it all had to be-_

“Tiger?” Spiresight’s brow creased in concern. “Tiger, are you listening?”

No, no, he had to stop. This was best. This was right. He had to worry about Dovewing and their child now…

“I’m listening,” He swallowed, but his mouth remained dry. “Sorry, was thinking about something else. We don’t want to trouble you anymore though, we’re fine with what we have.”

“It’s no trouble. It’s our duty to help.” Spiresight’s tone seemed to soften slightly. “Just so you know, whenever you think of anything, let Cinnamon and I know.”

“Alright.” With a smile, Tigerheart glanced back down at Blaze. “Thanks for the chocolate, Blazer.”

“No problemo!” The boy waved goodbye at him before Spiresight tugged him gently along. “See you on Friday!”

“See you on Friday,” Tigerheart called back, but once they were gone, the smile melted into a intense glare at the un-chocolated buffalo chicken wings. “And I’ll see you when I come back. Someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My relative nearly threw up that one time I nearly tricked them into eating chocolate-covered chicken wings but like it's not THAT bad


	84. Rubber Chicken Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full title: Rubber Chicken Ice Cream Welcome to the Mish-Mash of Words That Are Somehow English
> 
>   
> doesn't QUITE feel like it belongs in that series I forgot the name of, I'm putting it here for now. It was actually meant to be something of a sequel to my very first work posted on here ever  
> "Cowboys and Garden Hoses"!!  
> it's not really finished anyways so let me just... *dumps onto huge pile of posted unfinished stuff* 
> 
> .

“Good morning, Stormfur!”

“Morning,” Stormfur murmured to Brambleclaw, taking a small sip of his coffee, yellow gaze not leaving his phone. “What are you up to?”

The tall man froze, amber eyes widening guiltily. He quickly stuffed the rubber chicken in his hand in his back pocket.

“Uh… who said I was up to anything?”

“Bramble,” Stormfur sighed, running a hand through his short dark gray hair. “It’s quarantine, and I know you’re bored. I also know you’re probably about to get yourself in some sort of shenanigans. And I’ll politely ask you to tell me what you’re doing before something nearly catches on fire again.”

“I… uh… it’s nothing really…”

“BRAMBLE.”

“Seriously!” Brambleclaw insisted. “Crow’s taking a bath, and he asked me to bring him this rubber chicken!”

He showed the rubber chicken to Stormfur now. The shorter man gave a little hum of approval – that didn’t seem too dangerous or crazy. But then, his yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I thought… I thought Crow hated that chicken?”

“Well, maybe it’s just fun for him to play with?” Brambleclaw suggested nervously, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Alright then. Seems okay enough.” Stormfur finally muttered after a few minutes of thought, immersing himself in his article again. “By the way, are you cooking tonight?”

“Guess so! Certainly can’t be Crow…”

Both shuddered, and the image of a house crackling into humungous flames hovered over their heads. Brambleclaw waved away the memory with a hand and bounced out of the kitchen.

“Welp, I’ll see you later! Love you!”

Stormfur couldn’t contain a small smile that pulled at the corners of his lips.

“Love you too, Bramble.”

The tall man raced up the stairs. When he burst into the bathroom, he held the chicken over his head.

“I got it!”

He closed the door and jogged over the bathtub, grinning. Crowfeather was playfully splashing around in the bubbly water, and stopped when Brambleclaw waggled the rubber chicken over his head.

“Alright Crow, we have all the plastic toys in the house for you to play with! Including Mr. Chicky here,” He chuckled softly, waving the chicken around Crowfeather’s head, loving the way the ocean blue eyes followed the dangling rubber bird. “Aw… you sure can be cute when you want to be…”

Crowfeather chirped lovingly when Brambleclaw petted the scarf wrapped around his black curls. The tall man sighed, kneeling beside the tub and setting the chicken into the water.

“But you know, Storm sounds serious about no real fun today. And Jayfeather got a restraining order on us, so we can’t go back to his yard…”

“That’s okay,” Crowfeather cheerfully held up the rubber chicken. “That’s what Mr. Chicky is for!”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when I have a child who ungratefully shuts me out of their life,” Crowfeather’s innocent blue gaze hardened, and he demonstrated knotting the chicken’s long neck. “I take Mr. Chicky and I wring his scrawny little rubber neck until I feel better. Sometimes, dunking him underwater and seeing his screams of pain emit his yellow body in bubbles of agony is nice too!”

“Isn’t that a bit… violent?” Warily, Brambleclaw scooted away from the tub a bit. “I mean, wouldn’t you rather have ice cream than drown a chicken?”

“Hmm…” Crowfeather glared down at the water darkly before brightening. “I like ice cream!”

Brambleclaw sighed in relief and stood.

“Then let’s go to the store in ten minutes. Go on and shower and get dressed. And stop trying to kill the rubber chicken.”

“Okay!”

Ten minutes later, Crowfeather and Brambleclaw attempted to sneak past Stormfur in the kitchen, but honestly, the two weren’t the best at stealth. Stormfur spotted them immediately as they tried to tiptoe to the garage door.

“And where do you two think you’re going?”

“I thought we were invisible!” Crowfeather hissed to Brambleclaw.

“Maybe if we stand super still…” Brambleclaw inched so he was blocking Crowfeather from Stormfur’s view. “He won’t see us…”

“I… I can see you…” Stormfur said, adjusting his reading glasses with a stern frown. “You’re literally standing right there. And you haven’t answered my question yet…”

“We’re going to go and get ice cream!” Crowfeather piped up from behind the tall man.

“Sounds nice. Get me some caramel with cocoa-flavored waffle cone pieces.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean
> 
> Crowfeather and Darktail ARE cousins  
> maybe drowning things runs in the fambly


	85. Judgement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Onesie stuff???  
> idk if I was even obsessed with LBramble this much 
> 
> Just like the title says, it's judgment time. Was planning on making this into a full work but like  
> I just CAN'T, plus I still have that one you-know-what to do that I nearly forgot about because I've been getting distracted
> 
> .

Beads of water dripped from his tabby pelt, collecting as a puddle under his shivering body.

Starclan, it was cold. A breeze bit uncaringly into his thin pelt now; even his bones felt frigid.

Darktail was standing in front of him now, coughing up water, pearly claws scrabbling at the grass below them.

_Grass?_

Glancing upwards, Onestar bit back a mewl of disbelief. The swirls of color flashing through the dark sky were all too familiar from his leadership ceremony, and so were the endless plains swaying in the breeze.

In front of him, the black-and-white tom snarled, shaking out his sopping wet pelt.

“You…” He set a massive paw in Onestar’s direction. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps you should ask the sky where we are.” The tabby replied sarcastically, but he couldn’t shake the hollow feeling in his belly. It was quite clear to him what had happened.

“We’re not in the river…” His clear blue gaze lifted to the quivering tabby in astonishment, and his voice came slow and quiet. “We’re… we’re dead… aren’t we…?”

His eyes were filled with a kit-like wonderment, and it took everything to not imagine the kitten Smoke dangled so desperately in front of him.

“Shouldn’t you know? You’ve certainly drowned enough cats. You should know well by now what drowning feels like.”

“Well, here’s something for you to feel…” Darktail lowered himself to the ground, tail tip flicking wrathfully. “Nobody said that you couldn’t die twice.”

At the words, a flash zinged out of the sky, piercing the place between them. In the split second that they were separated by the wall of lightning, thunder clapped, and the white outline of multiple cats jumped into view.

They hadn’t even walked out from anywhere.

Their forms became clearer when the flash zipped back into the swirling gray clouds above (but hadn’t Starclan’s grounds always been clear-skied?). From where he stood, the Windclan warrior couldn’t see any pelt colors on them. Only their eyes shone with distinctive hues.

“ _Enough_.” The tallest out of them all marched away from the group, thin tail kinked over his back. “ _Silence. Your judgement will begin soon_.”

Judgement?

The fear didn’t even have time to settle inside of him when Darktail swiped a paw in his direction.

“Explain this right now!

“ _I said enough_.” The lanky tom shot in between them, amber eyes blazing into Darktail. “ _You are not our concern. Leave._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starclan literally just ends up flicking Darktail away with a paw and he flies off somewhere, never to be seen again


	86. Four Boys on a Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel like I haven't touched this in
> 
> a tiny while  
> oopsies

“Our story begins as any great story would. A story about four bored boys sitting on a random bench, in a random park, on a random summer day-”

“Please shut up before I _randomly_ punch you in the face.” Antpelt looked away from his black-painted nails to glare at Tigerheart. “We’re all about to go home anyways… certainly don’t want to hear anybody’s yelling for being later than I already am when I get back home…”

“It’s nice to have fun while being late too,” Tigerheart replied, passing the bag of gummy bears in his left hand up to Breezepelt.

Breezepelt passed the bag to Harespring, and leaned on the taller boy’s shoulder, yawning quietly. Harespring smirked, taking advantage of his friend’s sleepy state to finger one of the fuzzy dreadlocks. He played with it for a little bit while he searched for a red gummy bear in the clumps of yellow and green with his other hand. His strange-colored eyes narrowed suddenly.

“Did one of you pick all of the red out?” He aimed an irritated look down at Tigerheart and Antpelt.

“Nope, totally not us!” Antpelt quickly said.

“Well, Breeze certainly hasn’t had any!”

“Relax… I have some red something in my pocket!” Tigerheart reached into his back pocket to search for the thing. “I think it’s some licorice or something… may have washed into in the washer but hey, candy is candy!”

“I’d pass on that if I were you.” Breezepelt mumbled, eyes still closed.

“Don’t have to tell me twice…” Harespring plucked the lint-covered red rope from Tigerheart and threw it behind the bench when the brunet wasn’t looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something older
> 
> Just wonder what it would've been like if all four of them were friends in the Dark Forest though!!


	87. Grandfather Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper, did anyone ever tell you to not talk to strangers??
> 
> Juniperflight finds a new friend.

_“I can tell you what you need to know, dear child.”_

The tabby froze, brown-and-ginger fur rising fearfully along his spine. He couldn’t scent anyone.

And no one else ever wanted to skirt this close to the border between Starclan grounds and the Dark Forest territory.

Juniperflight glanced down at the cluster of pink flowers perched so innocently in front the rolling mist wall, where a butterfly sat. A small smile tweaked at the Starclan tom’s muzzle when he stooped to inspect the small thing.

How strange it was. A pitch-black butterfly, unlike one he’d ever seen before. And it had a scent, one that was somewhat familiar, yet so foreign to him.

“Well, it’s just you. Good thing too.” He stretched out a paw, allowing the little thing to flutter onto his arm. “If it was Bluestar, I’d be done for.”

The Starclan warrior slammed his paw against the mist again, growling when the suspended droplets didn’t clear a way for him.

“Stupid wall. How can mist be so strong?!”

“ _You could be stronger_.”

“Who-?!” The tall tom whirled, hazel eyes nervously darting about the line of trees. He could neither scent or see anyone. “Alright, who’s there? B-because I’m just taking a leisurely walk! Not doing anything suspicious!”

“ _Hush, you’ll give us away_.” 

Black edged Juniperflight’s vision suddenly, creeping into his hazel irises as well. The Starclan tom gave a screech, clawing furiously at the air.

The only thing he could view was the little butterfly, now perched on his nose.

Its wings closed and opened slowly, and it was as if time stilled.

The grass stopped rustling, as did the leaves on the oaks. The auroras flashing above paused.

 _“I see that you seek answers to your question_.” The mysterious voice continued. “ _I can help you obtain some of those answers that your superiors are too cowardly to give_.”

“Who… who are you? Where are you?”

“ _I am right in front of you, child._ ”

The tabby crossed his eyes in order to see the black insect better.

“You… the butterfly?”

“ _Yes. I am the butterfly._ ”

“Oh.” The Starclan tom paused. “You’re cute!”

“ _I can already tell that you’re going to be a piece of work._ ”

“Thanks!”

The butterfly only launched off once more, tiny wings lifting it to the line of oaks. Intrigued and curious… Juniperflight decided to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating as often!  
> Things are getting busier, and also I can't think of anything to do
> 
> (yes I know that i have one or two requests but me need TIME with those)


	88. Toe Kissing (it's not what it sounds like-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short short, going back to my awful JayKestrel roots
> 
> Also don't let the title scare you off

“Jay…”

“Now what’s wrong with you?” Jayfeather’s blind gaze raked him, and the chubby teen scowled. “Why it sound like you crying?”

“I stubbed my toe!” Kestrelflight whimpered, scrambling on the couch and setting his foot on his boyfriend’s plush lap. “C-can you give it a kiss?”

“…AW NAW!” Jayfeather scooted away from him, only for Kestrelflight to skootch closer. “Listen here, you keep on and see if all ten of them toes won’t end up stubbed on my fist! Now go on, I’m trying to listen to this lecture.”

“But Jay… it’s hurts so much… and _your_ kisses always make me feel better…”

Jayfeather pressed pause on the phone and yanked out his earplugs to glare in his boyfriend’s general direction.

“Why can’t you go get your mama to kiss it…?” Despite voicing a much better solution, he blew a kiss in the direction of Kestrelflight’s foot. “There. I just heard it smack on your foot right now. Now go away.”

Kestrelflight flopped back on the couch, air escaping him in a long, dreamy sigh.

“Thanks, Jay-Jay. You’re such a sweet pumpkin! I feel so much better already.”

The only response he got was a low grumble. Kestrelflight skootched himself closer to Jayfeather, resting his head on the soft shoulder.

“Get off.”

“I know you’re not very snuggly, but… just this once?”

“…Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably years after the hairbrush incident
> 
> And I STILL CAN'T WRITE ACCENTS aaaaaa


	89. Weird Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Flametail musing about Tigerheart's weird cravings and stuff
> 
> Was going to be longer but  
> eh

Flametail was sitting slumped in his chair, inspecting one of the oddest things he’d ever seen play out before him. No, it wasn’t as weird as those bizarre chicken wings his brother had tried to feed him one time, but it was still quite strange in his opinion.

“Would you stop looking at me like that?” A voice snapped the ginger out of his puzzled observing. “You don’t have homework to do anyways?”

“Well… I’ve never seen anyone mix up cheese crackers and jam and eat it out of a bowl with a spoon…” Flametail titled his head in the other direction, as if it would help him comprehend the weird snack. “It’s not cereal, you know.”

Tigerheart’s irritated glare on him dissolved with a wide-eyed look.

“Cereal?” He shot up from his chair and opened the fridge to retrieve some milk. “You’re a genius, Flame-o!”

“I didn’t mean it like that-” He stopped when the milk glugged out, splashing onto the sticky, red and yellow squares in the bowl. “Oh, _ew_. That looks so gross.”

“You haven’t even _tried_ it.” Tigerheart plopped back down and spooned more of the wet crackers into his mouth. “And it’s not too bad either!”

He wished that that was the last time, honestly. The chocolaty chicken wings had been bad enough to start with, and he unquestionably didn’t want to see anymore concoctions after the strawberry jam cheese cracker cereal mess.

Unfortunately for him, when it came to certain cravings, Tigerheart didn’t seem to care what he wanted.

Additionally and regrettably for the entire family the next night, Tigerheart was the one that made dinner.

“It’s a baked bean, lime tortilla chip, and sugar cookie casserole!” The brunet gestured toward the baking dish proudly. “Would have sprinkled some lime juice on top, but we didn’t have any, so I just did lemon juice and some salt. Hopefully that doesn’t mess up things too much.”

All four of them spent a good thirty minutes simply staring at the pan while the spoon dug into the brown, somehow soggy and crunchy slop, plopping large portions on five plates. Beside him, Dawnpelt appeared near ready to vomit onto the “food”. Flametail decided to give his plate a cautious sniff.

It smelled like lemons and sweetness, in a somehow nauseating way.

“Well… it’s not poison, is it?” Rowanclaw dared to poke the gloopy substance with his fork, recoiling instantly as if it would rise up to bite him.

“Why do you think I’d give you guys poison? It’s perfectly safe!” Tigerheart’s green eyes narrowed at them.

“I can’t believe you’d do that to my good pan,” Tawnypelt plucked up the green dish, standing to dump the entire thing in the trash. “And we’re getting a pizza.”

“YAY!” Dawnpelt exclaimed much too loudly as Tigerheart defeatedly sank into his seat.

Flametail glanced over at his brother, guilt twisting inside of him at the forlorn expression clouding the brunet’s face.

“Hey… it was certainly something… interesting…?” The ginger offered, leaning onto his brother’s shoulder.

There wasn’t quite anything else to say.

He flinched away when the green eyes brightened with an idea.

“Wait a minute! What if we put graham crackers and olives on the pizza-”

“You have had enough food ideas for today.” Tawnypelt interjected quickly (becoming Flametail’s hero in that one moment). “Regular old pepperoni, or I’m going to go insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the hc of Tiger having green eyes
> 
> I remember not quite liking it at first but now I think it's a pleasant and refreshing change


	90. Muddied Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackfoot/Littlecloud, as requested!! Very sorry it took so long :(

He uses his claws to scissor the damp plant in half. He sets it in his meager pile.

“You’re not doing it right,” Blackfoot glances to the left when Littlecloud’s soft voice speaks for the first time he’d heard it that morning. “You need to salvage the roots. Look at my pile.”

Blackfoot glances at the large pile of watermint, paws itching in frustration.

“But I’d have to get my paws muddier!”

“We’re Shadowclan.” Though the medicine cat’s voice was quiet, there was an edge evident in his tone. Gradually, his fur is rising up (though Blackfoot doubts that he even realizes it). “We live in mud, genius.”

“Doesn’t mean that I have to muddy up my paws first thing at dawn!” The deputy protests with a grunt, flinging the wet, brown mess off of his black forepaw. “Surely there is… a dryer herb that we can look for?”

Pausing his work, the tabby turns to Blackfoot, a glare narrowing his icy eyes.

“Surely then, the many cats who are bound to get greencough this leafbare would certainly appreciate it _soooo_ much if we simply deserted the treatment for their sickness and scouted out a… oh yes, a 'dryer and less effective at treating greencough' herb instead?!”

Blackfoot stands for a moment staring at the tiny tom, half the size of him, yet so filled with annoyance that he looked as if he could explode at any heartbeat. The deputy takes a glance into the angry blue eyes before smirking.

“You’re cute when you’re all bushed up like that.”

“You’re still not getting out of helping me!” Littlecloud stretches upwards, as if he’s attempting to threateningly bonk muzzles. He resorts to hopping up and down, with how short he is. “Blackfoot…” He whines once he realizes he can’t reach him.

The Shadowclan deputy sighs, crouching downwards for Littlecloud to deliver a fake cuff to his ear.

“You’re cute when you can’t reach me too.”

“Oh, hush.” The medicine cat hisses softly, crossly smushing their noses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if I'm satisfied with just this... could do something else when I get the chance. We'll see *shrug*
> 
> Also, this was nice practice with using different tenses... may start doing things like this more often??


	91. Fiery Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not but Graystripe used to be one of my favorites  
> that love has been rekindled 
> 
> (SPOILER WARNING: could be spoilers for Graystripe's Vow in the short, so please beware if you don't want to spoiler yourself)

“The river?”

_What on earth was he doing here?_

Graystripe shakes out his flattened pelt, shivering slightly from the cold. Best he get back to camp… nowadays he rarely left anyways. The river glittered in the sun, bubbling over the rocks when he turns, tail dipping into the icy water.

The grass rustles under his pawsteps before the tom realized something odd.

He wasn’t stiff or aching. He checks, stomping a bit, twisting around to chase his fluffy tail. No aches. No silver staining his fur.

“I’m… I’m young again?”

“What do you mean, ‘young again’?” The voice to the right of him causes Graystripe to leap tail-lengths into the air. “Hey, you alright? You’re acting a little funny today…”

Graystripe stiffens, claws digging into the earth.

 _It couldn’t be._ He mouths silently, stomach twisting anxiously beneath his shaggy fur. _It just can’t be…_

The gray tom looks back.

Nothing could have prepared him for the explosion of joy that filled him afterwards.

 _It is him!_ Glowing in the sunlight, ginger fur full and fluffy, emerald eyes glinting in concern.

_Firestar._

After all of this time…

“It is you!” The elder pounced on top of the smaller cat, a smile working up his muzzle.

“I’ve been sitting next to you the whole time, you big slug!” Firestar manages as his friend wrapped him in a crushing hug, squeezing the air from his body. “Why are y-”

“I missed you,” Graystripe stuck his muzzle into the luxurious pelt, gulping in the sweet scent without even being discreet about it, like he would if Firestar were living. “I… I missed you so much. Ever since you died…”

“Died? Missed me?” An amused air creeped into Firestar’s mew. “We’ve been together all day, what are you meowing about?”

“I…” Graystripe pulled away, squinting at the tom. “You look like an apprentice.”

“We just became warriors yesterday, you silly!” Firestar… Fireheart’s giggle is bright, just like the sunshine beating down on them. Graystripe suddenly feels sick.

“So… I...” The tom takes a step back. _The wandering… Fang… Warriorclan... the Moonstone…_ “I’m dreaming. You’re… not real.” He finishes, desolate, sorrow swamping him.

 _And not Starclan._ Graystripe thinks, observing the lack of stars on his old friend’s pelt. A mind trick. _Just a stupid dream._

“Don’t sound so blue about it,” Fireheart’s tone shifts to sympathetic as hot tears filled Graystripe’s eyes, making the ginger tom blurry. “I’m always with you.”

“You’re not,” The elder says in a whisper, shuffling his paws on the grass. A cloud passes over the sun, casting a cool over them, dimming Fireheart’s pelt. “Starclan’s gone. You’re gone.”

“I’m not gone.”

That fools Graystripe into glancing up for a heartbeat.

“I’m right here,” Fireheart’s voice is sickeningly soft, enough to add to the rage boiling inside of the striped tom. “I always have been-”

“You don’t seem to get it, do you? You’re not real!”

“I understand everything.”

“No, you do not!” The shriek causes the ginger tom to flinch, but he never backs away. “You’re dead! You’re a dream, and you need to leave me _alone!_ ”

“That’s not nice.” Fireheart wrinkles his nose disapprovingly at Graystripe’s behavior. There’s hurt in his green eyes now. “Can’t we sit and talk about this before you go do something drastic?”

It’s so much like Firestar that he wants to vomit. _How dare his own mind do this to him…?_

Graystripe wheels, digging his claws into the earth as he stalks away. Even with the new shade hovering over them, it’s darker and colder than it should be, and he doesn’t want to stay there, with fake Firestar and his fake concern and his fake cinnamon-y scent.

He stalks away as far as he can, ignoring the calls cloaked in _his_ voice.

At some point, his heartbeats begin to ache his chest with each pawstep.

And he wakes up. Crying.

Brackenfur is still snoozing in front of him when Graystripe stands, letting his joints creak out their woes. He finishes swiping the tears from his face before slipping out of the den’s exit, fur fluffed at the brisk breeze swirling through the camp. Orange leaves scatter towards the warrior’s den, tumbling in different directions once the air twirls away.

He squints at them.

Orange. _It wasn’t leaf-fall._

The elderly tom shrugs it off, shoulders slumping.

_Oh well._

Probably nothing anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was certainly an interesting read of Graystripe's Vow I had, and I wanted to do some Graystripe stuff afterwards
> 
> also it's canon now that Fire smells like churros-


	92. Glorious Sunshine Essence #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graystripe does a widdle oopsie
> 
> In the Burgerclan AU (aka Warrior Cats as Fast Food Places AU) inspired and based on xbloodywhalex's awesome AU!

“Are you sure that this isn’t gonna hurt?”

“It’ll be fine,” Graystripe strapped on the last black glove, winking. “If you sit still.”

“That certainly makes me feel better…” Fireheart muttered with a roll of his emerald eyes, folding his hands over his apron. Even if he’d been home from the restaurant for a couple of hours now, he hadn’t taken it off. “Just don’t mess it up, okay? I only have one head of hair, you know!”

Graystripe turned his attention to the small bottle in his hands, squinting at the tiny print.

“Blah blah blah, wet the hair first, blah blah blah, brush it before applying the Glorious Sunshine Essence and after applying and finishing the process do not look at it for a few hours or you’ll be blinded by its brightness… something something don’t breathe in fumes… think we’re ready to roll!”

“Dear Stars, help me now.” Fireheart leaned his head into the kitchen sink with a sigh. “I should’ve went to a hairdresser.”

“And pay all that just for some fancy yellow fruit punch to be squirted in your head?” Graystripe cheerfully snapped on a mask. “Don’t you worry about anything, champion! This won’t take long.”

“That’s not the part I’m worried about…”

After two hours of prep and three hours of processing… it became a lot more evident to Graystripe what Fireheart had been so worried about. The ginger was sleeping in his chair now, a plastic shopping bag tied around his mop of curls as he uneasily twitched. Graystripe was beginning to get increasingly anxious about his friend’s hair.

 _It looked weird._ It was supposed to be blonde even before it was done, wasn’t it?

Maybe it was just the hue of the brown bag tainting the view, he decided after a few long moments of scrubbing the stained granite countertop with a sponge. Nothing to worry about. Hopefully.

He gave an innocent whistle when Fireheart’s snoring broke.

“Sandstorm…?”

“She’s not here yet,” Graystripe replied, turning his attention to the yellow sink. “Good thing too. She would trip if she saw this huge mess.”

“ _Mm…_ I am done yet? I wanna go to bed…”

Maybe they could stop. Midnight was drawing close, and that chair had to be uncomfortable. Fireheart was obviously drowsy after a whole day of working… he couldn’t keep him up all night, not when Bluestar was already not managing Burgerclan the way she was supposed to these days.

Graystripe sighed. Hopefully nothing bad would happen if he rinsed out the dye now.

_Eh, what bad thing could happen anyway?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was DEFINITELY the one to color Fire's hair now that I've had time to think about it
> 
> Fire's hair was always a lovely dark ginger until this fateful day...


	93. Decoration for a Special Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these three without antpelt because antpelt double dead  
> who knows  
> maybe an unhappy ant somewhere is watching them  
> and that unhappy ant  
> is antpelt
> 
> .

“…What the foxdung is all of this nonsense about?” Harestar sniffs at the red rose petals littering his nest with a puzzled scowl.

He hadn’t been informed of this prior… many petals were strewn across the leader’s den, flowers were delicately dangling from pieces of reed on the ceiling, and Tigerheart was lying in his nest with a somewhat smug expression, combined with another emotion Harestar simply couldn’t distinguish. Beside him, the Windclan leader can tell that Breezepelt is also quite confused.

The black-furred tom leans forward and snuffles at one of the petals too, drawing back with a loud sneeze. Tigerheart only kinks his tail over his striped back, a tempting smirk crossing his muzzle.

“ _Mrrow_.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” The brown-and-white tom demands with increasing confusion and fatigue, shifting out of the way to Breezepelt can curl up beside the former Shadowclan tom. “What is all of this? What have you done to the leader’s den?”

“Just some decoration, Springy!” Tigerheart grins at him. “Decoration for a special occasion…!”

“Special, you say?” Breezepelt snuffles at the tabby next, drawing back with a cough. “Oh great, he’s had catmint. You’d better run, Springs.”

“Shut up, grass-for-brains!” The tabby cuffs the tom’s ear playfully, and soon they’re in a wrestling match on the nest, nipping and yowling.

Harestar only rolls his drowsy eyes. _Seriously._ He hadn’t come to rest only to be met with flowers and kit-play.

“Could you get rid of all of this nonsense so we can just… snooze?”

“ _Nonsense?_ ” Tigerheart manages from under Breezepelt’s chest in a mock-offended gasp. “This is all for us! For our night!”

“I can’t sleep in all of these stupid flowers!” Harestar yanks one down from the ceiling to emphasize his point, claws digging into the flesh of the pink plant. He doesn’t notice when Tigerheart glares at him hotly. “Honestly, just come out with what the point of all of this is instead of playing games! I’m about to go to sleep soon, I’ve already dealt with enough today, and I don’t need more-”

“You seriously don’t remember, do you?” Breezepelt pipes up before Tigerheart can scream his lungs out at the Windclan leader. “It’s been sixty-something moons.”

“Sixty-something moons since _what_ -” The brown-and-white tom then stops himself, amber eyes stretching wide in horror. “Oh _._ Since we all became friends.”

“Yeah.” Tigerheart’s growl is cold. “Took you that long to remember.”

“Hey, give the tom a break,” Breezepelt flicks the tabby’s face with his tail while Harestar guiltily shuffles his paws. “He _is_ leader now. That’s some taxing stuff.”

“Whatever…”

The glossy-furred tom pads closer to the nest, plopping down beside them with a heavy exhale.

“I… I apologize. I didn’t remember, but even if I did… I’m tired. Can’t we just… sleep, for tonight? Maybe do something tomorrow?”

The tabby only spares him a hurt glance.

“I could free up my day so I won’t be as exhausted, okay?” Harestar offers, pressing his nose to the striped cheek. “Will that work?”

Breezepelt copies him, additionally adding a tiny lick to Tigerheart’s face before the tabby squeals and wriggles.

“Fine, fine… tomorrow then.” His green gaze connects with Harestar’s. “But if you forget tomorrow, I’m sticking roses in your nest forever. Maybe some with thorns.”

“That’s a bit fair.” Harestar chuckles sleepily, pressing his nose to both of their muzzles before flopping downwards and closing his eyes. “Night, guys.”

“Goodnight…” Breezepelt purrs, shifting so he’s on top of both of them.

Tigerheart curls his tail over Breezepelt and nestles closer to Harespring, smiling gently.

Tomorrow would be so fun!

He’d make sure of that.


	94. Related. Literally, related.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING: Spoilers for Graystripe's Vow 
> 
> Another short short!
> 
> .

“Hey, my sweet, sweet Fly-boo!”

Snaptooth exchanged a grumpy glance with his sister, although it was not that much different from how he usually appeared.

“Look, I don’t want to do this. But our nephew. Is going to make me launch his little tail all the way to Shadowclan.”

“I don’t even think he _really knows_ we’re related, Snappy…” Flywhisker murmured with an exhausted exhale. “Let’s just ignore him until he leaves us alone, okay?”

“I got you a mouse and some dandelions!” Flipclaw’s yowl was loud enough for the entire camp to hear. “And I need help making kit names since I’m not that good at them! ‘Cartwheelkit’ sounds nice though!”

“I’m this close,” Snaptooth growled, pinching two claws together. “THIS CLOSE. You better take care of him before I do, because when I do – it won’t be pretty.”

From across camp, within the shelter of the elder’s den, Graystripe squinted at the scene playing out, tail flicking in confusion. It sounded as if the young warrior was padding after Flywhisker. But that couldn’t be right. They were very clearly aunt and nephew, the clearest example of such in the entire Clan.

“Hmm…” He then gasped, glancing over at Brackenfur. “ _Oh my Starclan!_ Does Flip actually _like_ her?!”

“…I think he’s actually talking to a fly.” The golden-brown tabby mewed after a moment of contemplation.

“OH, that does make more sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why


	95. When Stars Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think this was the first ever thing I did about Dandy and Juniper
> 
> See? I guess old me had some okay ideas after all!  
> (edit: well of course I never finished the entire thing, and idk if i want to show the rest. am seriously considering going over 100 chappies tho)  
> (double edit: as you can tell I didn't look over it too much before posting. love all of these errors...)

“Firestar, reporting for the mission.” Juniperflight rumbled slowly, hoping the former Thunderclan leader could not scent his nervousness prickling off his thick pelt. He was also very excited. “You mentioned something about delivering a prophecy?”

“Yes, I did.” Firestar’s emerald eyes were warmer than Bluestar’s ice cold glare, and he padded forward to nuzzle his grandson with a squeal. “I’m so proud of you! Your first mission!”

Juniperflight laughed, but stopped when Bluestar’s gaze raked over him sternly.

“You need to give this message to Alderheart of Thunderclan.” She drew her paw over a glowing pool of water, watching an image reflect off of the stone walls of the dark cave. “ _Before the sky sparks and falls from its perch, it will romp in the water, secret and silent under the next awakening of the tree._ ”

“With no disrespect,” Juniperflight dipped his head at Bluestar before glaring at the water. “What in the Dark Forest did that mean?”

Firestar shrugged cluelessly and Bluestar glanced away uncertainly. Juniperflight sighed, and turned to leave the cave, briefly resting his tail on his grandfather’s shoulder.

“Is there anything else I should know?”

“Don’t get distracted.” Bluestar warned, lashing her thin tail. “Deliver the message, then get out.”

Juniperflight nodded, but as soon as he exited the cave he nearly screamed in excitement. _Yes! He had gotten Alderheart!_ The brown tabby tom stuck up his ginger nose proudly when he pranced over to his golden-furred sister, Dandelionwish.

“You got Alderheart?”

“Yeah!” Juniperflight sighed happily. “I can’t wait for him to meet me! I can’t wait to meet him! Forget about not getting distracted, I am going to have a good time with this!”

“Juniper, don’t get too carried away. You could blow your chances of ever seeing him again…” Dandelionwish’s tone was worried, yet excited. “But oh Stars, this is amazing! When do you have to go?”

Juniperflight paused, thinking for a moment. He grinned slowly.

“Well… they didn’t say when. And they didn’t say I couldn’t take anyone either…”

“Do you really think…?” Dandelionwish gasped, as if she were daring to hope her brother would take her along.

“Yes! We’re going to see our baby brother!”

Both siblings screamed to the flashing aurora skies, running and jumping in excited circles, leaving other Starclan residents in the near distance to stare at them strangely. Leafpool was nearby as well, but only laughed when she saw how happy her niece and nephew were. The two eventually stopped leaping and jumping and collapsed in a plie of two, chests heaving, eyes wide and bright. Finally, the chance they had begged for since they were separated from their sibling’s sides as kits.

They were going to see him again after Juniperflight carried out his mission. And through the very pool next to the traveling one, was the dream-walking one. They could visit Sparkpelt as well, and reassure her that her kit and mate were fine where they were.

They were going to see them again.

He was going to see his brother tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found this really old doc with some really old stuff in it the other day, right? I'm sitting here thinking: "Maybe there's a few things good in here that I can post!! me excite"  
> but  
> then I looked at it  
> and I legitimately almost threw up


	96. Beaten Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains Tigerclaw (star) x Fireheart (star) as requested.... a while ago. I'm really really really sorry idk how to write these two honestly
> 
> AN-TEE-WAYS this took a long time  
> again  
> i don't want to discuss the old one *points churro*  
> ever  
> it is in the growing list of regrets
> 
> .

_Ugh_ … how had he beat them again?! Couldn’t he just obtain one victory, just one time?

Tigerstar yanked himself from the claws of a smaller warrior, chest rumbling with a contemptuous snarl.

“Tigerclan! Retreat!” He yowled to his forces, amber eyes seeking out an all-too-familiar ginger pelt. He finally found it, bright among the cheering Lionclan warriors. “The kittypet is _mine_.”

Before he could set a foot in Firestar’s direction, he was trampled by both Riverclan and Shadowclan warriors as they made their hasty escape, screeching excruciatingly as a multitude of paws thundered on top of him. The pain became so terrible that he must’ve blacked out, for when he woke up, all he could see was a worried face glancing down at him.

“Woo… you sure took a beating.” Even with his ears ringing, he could recognize that voice any day. He blinked, and the image of the tom standing above him became less blurry.

“No thanks to you, might I add…” Tigerstar grumbled crossly, biting back a groan. “Stars, my head’s killing me… how long have I been out?”

“…An hour or two, in human time.” Firestar replied quietly, which didn’t quite answer Tigerstar’s question because he didn’t know what any of it meant. “Starclan, why didn’t you jump out of the way?”

“Um – didn’t think about it at the time, really.” That incited a harsh snort from the ginger tom, and Tigerstar nervously grinned, despite the great amount of pain he was in. “So… happy victory, huh?”

Firestar’s ear flicked Tigerstar’s question away, his emerald eyes done surveying the tabby.

“Look, I know you don’t want to hear this, but you need to go see a medicine cat, T.”

“WHAT?! No!” Tigerstar leapt away – or attempted to before the pain hindered him, causing him to tumble back to the ground at least a tail-length away from The Thunderclan leader. Even after, he still attempted to flop away. “I’m fine! I don’t need to go see a medicine cat!”

“You’re scratched and bruised all over, Tigerclaw!” The tabby gave a wince at Firestar’s furious mew. “You probably lost a life dawdling in the middle of a stampede!”

The Tigerclan leader rolled his eyes, pouting into the grass.

“I didn’t lose a life. I just lost consciousness. There’s a difference.”

“…Does it look like I care? You’re going to see a medicine cat, no more questions about it.”

“NO!” Tigerstar uttered quite childishly. “I don’t want to!”

“Tiger…” Firestar sighed. “Will you go if I give you a mouse?”

“No.”

“Will you go if I… let you win battles for the next quarter moon?”

“Tempting… but no!”

Firestar slyly ran a paw up Tigerstar’s spine, humming in thought.

“Would you go if… I snuggled you for the rest of the moon?”

The large tabby gasped.

“Secret snuggles?!”

“Yep!” Firestar puffed out his chest, rather pleased with himself for coming up with the idea. “I’ll risk sneaking into your den tonight, and for the rest of the moon. _IF_ and only if you go see your medicine cat.” The ginger tom leaned downwards. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Tigerstar purred with an adoring glance at him, much too happy now to argue. “That sounds nice…”

Firestar allowed a tiny smirk, settling down beside the striped and scarred pelt. He stuck his nose into his mate’s creamy chest fur, inhaling his sweet scent.

“We could probably start now, huh?”

“Yeah…” The Tigerclan leader shifted closer, a ball of hardly-suppressed purrs and fluff. “Night-night.”

“…You’re still going later on.” The ginger leader mewed before sweeping his tail around the sleepy warrior.

“Aw, foxdung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, guess I'm going over a hundred chappies? Depends on if I find something else in this mess of things to delete (and possibly redo and turn into a separate work!!) 
> 
> If I do end up going over a hundred  
> ...boi I wonder when this will feel complete again. cause something in me wants to do 10,000 and 100,000 chappies because they look like 100 but 
> 
> that's a lot


	97. Blossoms and Rocks (we like the spiky ones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy OH BOI
> 
> This is exciting. Me be excited for a lot of stuff, but making hcs about the Tribe 'bout to be one of them!!
> 
> Also, FlipFeather is something new I want to figure out

“I am so glad that you visited, Flipclaw!” Feather’s voice was airy, as always, just a beautiful song that the Thunderclan warrior had no other choice but to follow. “The cherry blossoms are in bloom, and this path is the best way to see them!”

“Yeah, me too…” _The cherry blossoms sure weren’t the_ only _gorgeous thing around here._

Flipclaw quickly glanced back towards the pink petals, not realizing that his cheeks were painted with the same flush. He _had_ to stop this fluttery feeling… maybe turn back and get a thousand feet away from Feather to be really safe.

But he couldn’t just leave, it would be so rude, especially when his Tribe guide was so excited about this.

“I cannot wait until you see the waterfalls… Jupiter’s staff, it will be amazing!”

Flipclaw bit his lip to keep from saying anything stupid like “not as amazing as you” and dropped his gaze to the ground. _Stars_ , wouldn’t that sound so cheesy too? From now on, he had to enlist a tactic Bristlefrost ordered him to do a lot: zippo his lippo. Anything else that came out of him would be a verbal mess otherwise, and a verbal mess he didn’t want Feather to witness.

“They are like many rivers tumbling gracefully over the sharp rocks’ edges,” Feather crouched down, snatching up a jagged stone. “One much like this. Do you see? It is spiky, like your hair!”

“Starclan, Feather!” Flipclaw cried out, hand suddenly feeling a great impulse to tamp down his hair. “Didn’t have to remind me I forgot to pack a hairbrush…”

 _So much for zippo your lippo, huh?_ Bristlefrost’s voice taunted good-naturedly in his head, the very same words she uttered before he left.

But Feather only looked amused, blue eyes glittering at the brunet.

“Over time, the water causes erosion in the rock. It becomes round with the liquid flowing all around it.” Their footsteps neared the river, and Feather scooped up another, perfectly smooth rock. “But if I had to choose…” The Tribe hunter’s gaze seemed to gain a mischievous look when he threw the smooth rock behind him. “I like the spiky ones best.”

And cue the flutters beating around inside of him like drums now.

 _He would never get rid of those flutters_ , he realized with a dreamy sigh. _He would never stop thinking about how amazing Feather was nonstop_.

“ _En!_ ” Feather’s hand swooped over to Flipclaw’s so he could place the rock into the brunet’s hand. “Sunset is nearing! And I do not want to miss the pret-tee view!”

The hunter skipped onwards, humming a soft tune.

The Thunderclan warrior struggled with the pounding in his chest for a few more dazed moments before clenching a fist around the rock and letting the pain drag him back into reality.

He was on a walk in the Tribe territory, through the cherry blossoms, nobody around at the moment but him and Feather.

Maybe he should stop thinking about it.

Maybe he should just enjoy it.

A smile flashed over his lips before he dashed after the cloaked man wading into the river.

“Wait up! Not like I don’t want to see the sunset!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The research I'll have to put into the Tribe if I actually plan on going through with this, but  
> what if  
> the Tribe spoke Latin? *thinky face* It's such an ancient language... and also I just thought it would be cool, so this will require a lot of looking things up and writing things down for this to actually work
> 
> Also, making it an hc that Feather doesn't use contractions, so if anybody catches any, please let me know!! It's mostly likely an error if you do see one
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this tiny little chapter and be safe!


	98. Hot Chocolate Bloody Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...boi i love my creative titles and sowwy for not updating in a teeny bit
> 
> (also if i already posted this please let me know there are TOO MANY chappies)
> 
> This be part of the Magical Creatures stuff, in an Au where these guys are stuck in a human world as terrifying cat monsters  
> Anyways, this is just such a comfort (unfinished) story  
> i love it

“He’s locked himself in his room now!”

“ _Should_ we be worried?” Leopardstar sourly dumped a tablespoon of sugar into her tea, then another, and another. “Ugh, how much does it take to make it sludgy?”

“Yes, we should be worried. He hasn’t left in five days, and he’s just locked the door today! We should all go check on him, right?” Firestar set two hot chocolates onto the table, using a flame on his finger to toast the marshmallows floating on top.

“You think he’s doing any weird bird things? Like, that we should leave him alone for?” Blackstar chimed in.

“Well, I guess I don’t need you two to check on him. I’ll do it myself.” The ginger tom scooped up the two mugs, hands glowing so they would remain warm. “Like a secret mission… I’ll sneak in under the guise of giving him hot chocolate, and he won’t suspect a thing…”

“Good luck with that.” Leopardstar poured the entire bag of sugar on her tea. “Now where is that cream…?”

“Just be careful is _my_ best advice.” Blackstar’s shadowy hand stretched to grab the small bottle from the fridge. “Like, don’t get your throat ripped out or anything.”

“He wouldn’t hurt me.” The Thunderclan leader said confidently, quite certainly for someone who had a bird monster as a best friend. “I’ll just see what’s wrong, and if he’s alright, then I’m out. Trust me, there will be no throat ripping today.”

\---

“HELP! HE’S TRYING TO RIP OUT MY SPLEEN!”

By the time Blackstar ran in the room (and sort of remembered that he could have just extended a shadowy paw from the kitchen to tug Onestar off), the Skypainter was still busy pecking at Firestar’s arms.

“It kind of tickles! But there’s blood! HELP!”

“Okay,” Blackstar stretched a hand around Onestar and plucked him off of the giggling Thunderclan tom. “That’s enough! Bad bird thingy!” He glanced back at Firestar. “DEAR STARS IS THAT A BONE?”

“Nothing a little fire can’t fix,” Firestar ignited a paw and rubbed them both together in the flames. “I think. If this doesn’t work, I may have to see a medicine cat.”

“Whiskers,” Blackstar yanked Onestar in front of him, waggling a claw. “Bad bird, you hear me! You know you shouldn’t try to eat him!”

In response, the bird-cat only squawked, innocently tilting his head. As if that would get him out of this.

“You’re not a chick,” The Shadowclan leader stretched his hands over to the bedroom door, opening it and tossing the tabby inside. “Don’t come out until you’re not feral!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for creatures like One and Leopard, who are combined with different animals (shark and bird) they go into a certain state sometimes where they go full shark or bird and maybe see Fire and Blackie as potential snackies
> 
> especially Leopardstar
> 
> one chomperoo and you're probably dead


	99. catch the cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy dress up night i guess  
> here's a spooky-ish story for ya. Stay safe out there.
> 
> because who knows if when you wake up in the morning, YOU'LL be a cookie next.

He wanted the cookie.

Yeah, _that_ cookie. That one sitting right up on the counter, the one extra one leftover from that school bake sale he, Brambleclaw, and Stormfur did earlier in the gym. Nobody was around. Nobody was watching.

And nobody could stop him.

He prowled closer to the helpless treat; black curls falling over his intent blue eyes.

“You stand no chance against me.”

“Think again,” The cookie confidently smiled, leaning near the edge of the counter. “Any closer, and I’ll jump!”

“You wouldn’t.” Crowfeather hissed, claws raking the steel staircase. “You’d crumble into a million cookie pieces.”

“Better that then you eating me!”

“FOOL!” He spat ferociously, lunging to land beside the trembling cookie. “I’d lick your body from the tiles…”

The cookie began to scream at this, picking itself up on spindly black legs and tearing away from the cat monster with the speed of a thousand mice. Crowfeather launched off as well, paws pounding as he followed the shrieking cookie all around the kitchen, swiping and leaping only to bang against something not-cushiony. This continued for an excruciating thirty minutes before eventually, the poor cookie was cornered.

“Your death will be a delicious day on my calendar.”

“ _P-please!_ I won’t dunk myself in your chocolate milk again and pretend I’m in a hot tub with a bunch of sandwich crème gals!” Chocolate tears slid down the treat’s desperate face. “I swear, all I want to do is live!”

A portion of sorrowful pity swelled in Crowfeather’s chest, but he glanced away with a sigh.

“Dude, this is my job. I can’t just _not_ eat you.” He leaned closer, swiping away the melted candy with his tongue. “But… I’ll do you a favor and make it quick.”

The curdled scream cut off when sharp teeth severed the sugary flesh in half and chocolate blood spilled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me, and be honest with me  
> did any of you guys read "Detective Doughnut"? Tell me in the comments below please
> 
> if you did, this is kind of the same concept. plus, I might re-do it because was that terrible yet so deliciously devious-


	100. Mine Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmm guess last chappie was too scary for most. Anyways, since Spook Day is over, may I present a little FlipFeather before I must vanish into the void of busyness??
> 
> .

“You are easy to pick up,” Feather says, lifting Flipclaw up by his waist. He shakes the Thunderclan warrior a bit. “Something shakes within you!”

“Yeah, probably my lunch…” Flipclaw murmurs, swallowing a wave of nausea.

“No…” Feather’s curious gaze drops to Flipclaw’s pants. He squints. “What is this?”

Flipclaw’s plopped onto the ground before he realizes it, and Feather’s hand is poking around in his pockets.

“A-ha!” Feather produces a bunch of mints and the car keys. “ _Jinglies!_ My favorite!”

“Give me my keys back!”

“Mine now,” Feather purrs, hugging them to his broad chest as he walks away, leaving Flipclaw on the grass. “I shall make a ring for my nose with them, like Flipclaw’s!”

“Dear Starclan, that would look terrible…” The brunet murmurs to himself from where he’s lying on the rocks, before he stands and scrambles after Feather. “H-hey, you really shouldn’t do that, you know? I mean, mine’s really a clip on!”

“I know.” Feather’s voice is even when he looks Flipclaw dead in the eye. “I was merely jesting.”

Flipclaw exhales the anxious breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in.

“For now.” Feather finishes before skipping off, making Flipclaw’s hair stand on end once more. “I think I want a blue one! It’ll match my eyes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as if his hair could get any spikier danggoneit Feather you've done it now


	101. Questions, questions, questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I admit I focus on him and Smokehaze too much but only because I'm still a little upset about her death...
> 
> But this is a Brindle one!!

Brindlewing’s pelt fluffed as an icy breeze crawled through her fur.

“What are you doing out here?”

She standing on the grassy plains, not alone, silver lighting them up on the moor. Her tail lashes, brushing the tiny stalks shooting up from the frigid earth.

“You been coming back home with wounds.” She accuses.

“So?” The warm look in his amber eyes vanishes in an instant. “I told you, it was a fox-”

“You came back with new wounds after that.”

“I just kept reopening them is all, Brin.” He glides past her, as if she can’t see his wince of pain. “You know, sometimes I rub up against some brush or stretch the scratches too much. Sometimes, the pesky thing just get itchy… it’s nothing to worry about.”

But it’s everything to worry about. Her father’s been so secretive lately, it’s hard to not be concerned, especially when he’s constantly visibly exhausted and harmed.

“But what are you doing out here?” She trots after him, pleadingly nudging his side (maybe she’d nudge a good answer out). “It’s midnight! And you have no prey, so don’t try to say that you’re hunting.”

“In fact, I was just about to,” He brushes off her touch with his tail – when has he ever done that? “You could join me if you want. I was just taking a walk first.”

Brindlewing’s whiskers twitch in question before her eyes narrow.

“I don’t want to hunt. I want you to come home and rest yourself instead of romping around doing who-knows-what!” She surveys his worst gash, the one on his shoulder, with a grimace. “Uncle Kestrel said that you need to take it easy.”

Something low sounds from her father, something akin to a growl, but that can’t be. _He would never growl at her_.

“I _am_ taking it easy.” It’s more of a snarl than anything, and Brindlewing’s mystification flares when the fur along his spine lifts. “I’ve had wounds before, alright? I don’t need you telling me how to tend to them.”

The warmth has sapped out of him at some point, and he’s stalking onwards, heading in the direction of the Windclan camp.

Maybe she shouldn’t ask about anything else, not when he’s getting this defensive.

He’s always answered her questions before, he’s always had an answer.

Like when she asked why the sky was blue.

“ _Invisible winged cats paint the sky_.”

Her mother said that he was wrong, quite wrong, and that it had something to do with the same reason why the lake seemed blue.

_“Then how does the sky change colors at night?”_

His replies made sense to her then. But his answers weren’t making sense right now.

Probably because she was barely getting any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm yes part of that "Breeze rips LBramble in half" AU I tried to do one time and had a lot of fun doing so I just might continue it one day 
> 
> I honestly don't know what on earth I was trying to do here  
> write? maybe  
> write well? eeehhhhhh-


	102. Ready for a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I crave tea
> 
> This one is a little older, again meant to be a sequel (or an unfinished one) of my first work
> 
> Just love how all these guys have grandkids/great-grandkids at this point and end up doing cake strips like this

“I wanna ride a horse!”

Brambleclaw blinked at the edge of his desk, where Crowfeather sat.

“You… you want to ride a horse?”

“Yeah!” Crowfeather grinned, bouncing excitedly.

“But why?” Brambleclaw questioned, abandoning his sloppy doodles of Stormfur in a flowery dress to rub his chin in thought.

“Because!” Crowfeather paused to think for a long moment. “…Um… because I want to?”

“Fair enough,” Brambleclaw said, shoving the sketches into his drawer. “I think I know a horse person!”

“Really? …Who?”

The very next day was terribly sunny and bright. The air was clear, the traffic was nice, and the farm outside of town was just right for horse riding.

“I don’t see why you two had to drag me along a-GAIN!” Stormfur screeched, not at all pleased by his two friends literally dragging him to the horse stables. “We always get into trouble!”

“But this’ll be fun, Stormy!” Crowfeather comfortingly patted Stormfur’s cheek. “See, look at all the horsies!”

“…I don’t think I like this. There’s a big chance that one of you could get hurt….” Stormfur murmured before leaning over to Brambleclaw and whispering. “But mostly Crow.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Brambleclaw agreed. “But that’s why I picked the safest person to teach us how to ride stuff!”

“WHO’S READY FO’ A RIDE?!” Purdy hollered, jumping out of the barn.

“PURDY!” The three cried, Stormfur with much more horror in his tone.

“He’s not safe!” Stormfur screeched, shooting Brambleclaw an accusatory glance. “If Crow gets hurt doing this-”

“He’ll be fine, Storm! Purdy drives a car real slow, so I figured he’d take Crow’s horse riding the same way.”

“Dude, Purdy is a BEAST on a horse. Remember the Journey? Remember when he jumped over a GORGE on that horse?!”

“He knows when to tone it down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purdy, five seconds later: aight boy see you you can jump across this raging river here! later we'll try leaping ol' Bessy here over a whole mountain!
> 
> Stormfur: >:C


	103. A Team with Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness Within spoilers!! I think
> 
> Could be a little AUish though
> 
> ...

“If it isn’t my favorite grandnephew!”

Shadowsight opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness glaring into his pupils. He winced, blinked many times, and drew himself up with a groan.

“Who’s there…?” He squinted at what appeared to be an outline of a person. “What are you doing in my room…?”

“I could ask you the same,” The glow dulled just enough for Shadowsight to realize he wasn’t in his room. “What are you doing in the spirit realm?”

The dimming light outlined the features of the transparent figure perched in the chair.

_Bramblestar._

The teen nearly fell back again, mostly out of exhaustion. Exhaustion after all he’d gone through, over this one lost ghost.

“That… was kind of a rhetorical question, _nieto_. I summoned you with my spirit juices.”

“Well, unsummon me!”

“I can’t do that,” Bramblestar replied, taking a sip out of a teacup which had not been there a second ago. “You’re giving up. I’m not just going to sit here and watch you do that. So, you’re grounded in my spirit house until I say otherwise.”

“…With all due respect, sir, THIS IS RIDICULOUS!”

“Is it? You already locked yourself in your room for a whole week.” Halfway through speaking, the former leader’s voice shifted to a higher pitch. “Figured you needed a change of scenery.” 

“ASHFUR!”

“Surprise.” The ghost purred bluntly, the image of Bramblestar in front of his true form flickering away. “I think I’m getting better at impersonating him, _hmm?_ ”

Shadowsight didn’t reply. The familiar rage boiled beneath his skin, causing him to itch with fury all over.

If only Ashfur wasn’t already dead.

“What are you doing out of his body?” He demanded with a stony glare.

“I was bored.”

“Adults get bored?”

“Yes,” Ashfur said, giving him a look. “Adults aren’t that different from children, Shadowsight.”

The teen remained silent again, only granting Ashfur a doubtful glare.

“We’re more alike than you think.” Ashfur continued quietly. “Not all Starclan cats were pleased when I made it to their grounds. My family was ashamed. Kin of Squirrelflight hated me so. I had no use, and seemingly, no purpose. Much like you.”

“There are many differences between us!” Shadowsight protested with a snarl. “You’re dead, and I’m alive. I can still find my way, even if it’s not being Puddleshine’s intern.”

“Nobody trusts us.”

“That’s your fault, and your fault alone.”

“Yes. But we’re in this mess together, are we not?” The blue eyes softened sympathetically. “You don’t have to work with Poodleshine and Scoffwing. I have a team. You can join that and discover your purpose.”

_A team?_

“A team you used to trick me. To defeat Bramblestar?”

“He’s not defeated, _nieto_.” Shadowsight shuddered at the word, once a distantly familiar name to him. “Only contained.”

“Same difference.”

“In that case,” The blue eyes glimmered down at him knowingly. “As different as you and I.”

Shadowsight bit back more words. He knew Ashfur was wrong.

He had to be.

The ghost took a long sip of tea again, sighing impatiently.

“Now get out of that bed and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Come visit me. There’s this itch on his back and I can’t really reach it with the handcuffs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to start incorporating older hcs I think. SPOLIERS beneath
> 
>   
> isn't it such a shame that everyone was treating Shadow so badly EXCEPT Ash?? (edit) and Ash is obviously the evil one?? where's Dovewing where is she she needs to help her son rn  
> (double edit) thought it was nice to see Lightleap try to help her brother feel better. So sweet. But where's Pounce?? Did something happen to her??
> 
> dude he was a kid who never saw Starclan and didn't know it wasn't Starclan talking to him please give the poor child a rest  
> Mothwing and Kestrelflight were so rising on my favorites list but now  
> the heck with them  
> Especially Kestrel because I certainly don't know when the cake he became such a doughnut hole
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


	104. More like the DOOM Forest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, i do not expect you to laugh. i'm well aware i'm not funny and i will probably change the title
> 
> Anyways, Ash had to escort Bramble to the DF somehow, so.... here's a badly written thingy to show that. kind of.  
> in one of those "i can't write" moods, but eh, it happens. Hope at least somebody enjoys this!

“Get to padding!”

“Alright, alright! I’m walking, I’m walking!” Bramblestar hurries his pace, tail unintentionally swishing against his kidnapper’s arm. “Great Stars… you don’t have to rush me you know…”

“You’re certainly in no place to be conducting orders, you nine-lives-having pain in the tail.” Ashfur snarls from behind. “Either you keep walking, or you perish. _Forever_.”

“I mean, do you really have to take me away though?” The tabby tries desperately. “I was having a nice time being a happy little ghost and wandering the earth! I even got to see Paris!”

“You won’t be seeing much where we’re going.” A grin splits the speckled tom’s face.

Bramblestar gulps, paws padding the stony ground. The towering black trees winding into the reddening void above grow closer and closer. Inside the forest, the only thing that lights their path are the mushrooms clinging to the black bark, the soft green glow contrasting the blood red tinge of the sky.

He knows this place.

Not by heart, but he could recognize it anywhere.

Part of him wonders how Ashfur even got to this place.

The opposite part is beginning to grasp why.

They wind deep into the forest, and the tabby realizes how close they are getting to the heart of it after the aching burns his legs. The mushrooms’ glow are pulsing, dimmer then brighter. The sky flickers black to red.

The air becomes thicker. More humid. Heavy with ominous warning.

They spot a group of spidery mice fighting over a rotten nut, spitting and tearing into each other with fuzzy fangs of venom. The prey’s blood spurts onto their groomed pelts.

Bramblestar suppresses a shudder.

Ashfur only grins.

“Look at that… adorable, isn’t it?”

“…I suppose if one likes that sort of thing.” The Thunderclan leader mutters, pausing his walk. His legs are grateful for the brief second of rest before a voice barks behind him.

“KEEP WALKING!”

“Can’t we take a break?”

“No. _Keep going_.”

As they trek on, the realization dawns on Bramblestar that perhaps he could use this opportunity to flee. The Dark Forest is full of twists and turns. All of the trees look the same. There are many hidden holes and crevices, bushes of stormy clouds to take shelter in. If he runs fast enough, he might be able to escape Ashfur, maybe even scout out where ever Starclan’s hunting grounds are.

The tabby blinks at the ache of weariness clouding his eyes and glances over his shoulder.

“You don’t want to stop? We’ve been walking for moons now!”

“Dead cats don’t get tired.” Ashfur’s periwinkle gaze is intense as ever.

“I’m not that dead!”

“You are today.”

They walked farther, Bramblestar’s paws getting even more weary from the abuse. His ears perked when Ashfur slid in front of him.

“We’re here.”

“Thank Starclan,” The Thunderclan leader flopped onto his side, never mind the coal-colored leaf litter scattered on the ground. “Everything hurts…”

Ashfur stared down at him blankly, blue sparks swirling to life in his eyes.

“ ** _Tuo gnipees morf niats siht peek, niarfer dna parts, niatnoc dna dnib!_** ”

A rumble emitted the crumbly earth, causing panic to swirl in the brown tabby. He lifted himself from the ground, gaze whipping over to the gray tom.

“W-what was that?”

The speckled tom threw his head back in a laugh, golden tresses falling over his back.

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” The brightness vanished from the smaller tom’s eyes, replaced with a sheen of madness as he lowered himself to the forest floor. “Brambleclaw, that was your _doom_.”

Confusion flooded the tabby tom. His jaws were mid-open in question, but there was no time to ask anything when the ground beneath quaked and tumbled beneath his paws.

“…Oh sh-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bramble: SHOOT I was gonna say shoot because this is a kid's series
> 
> Ash: *yanks out cake slicer* won't be for long


	105. Uh.... my tongue fell off-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm now certain that L is purely an OC now so I will not post about him and Berry again here
> 
> but i've been neglecting Shorts a tiny bit  
> Really want to stop making Shorts about segments and things I'll never finish and uh actually create short little stories

There were instances when L became extremely sick for no reason. It didn’t help that the tabby tried to hide each time he became ill, but thankfully for the Thunderclan deputy, he couldn’t hide that very well.

“You need to go see a medicine cat,” Berrynose snipped for the tenth time that morning. “You can’t lead a Clan like this!”

“’m fine,” LBramble stuttered out. He then retched over a pile of dirt once more, jaws dripping with blood and foam and what Berrynose was quite sure was undigested mouse flesh. “Just ate something bad.”

“Bristlefrost,” Berrynose called, jerking his muzzle over his shoulder to glance at the warrior observing anything else but the dirtplace. “Come here.”

The gray she-cat questionably tilted her head, but bounded over to them regardless.

“What’s up?”

“Bristle,” Despite addressing the she-cat, it was quite clear who Berrynose intended the words for. “When you grow up, don’t get _a mate who lies to you about their own wellbeing and other simple things!_ ”

“…How _dare_ you rope our daughter-mom into this!” LBramble hissed weakly after a moment of vomiting. “She can get whatever mate she wants!”

“She’ll get a mate whose tail I won’t smack for lying to me all the time!”

“You guys know that I already have parents, right?” Bristlefrost mewed from her place in between them, paws kneading the grass nervously. “Besides, I think Berry’s right – you should see a medicine cat… because I’ve had bad prey before, and it _doesn’t_ make you do that.”

“Can’t you two just stay out of my fur?!” An exasperated hiss left the ruffled tabby.

“Nope.” Both Berrynose and Bristlefrost chimed.

In the end, the leader begrudgingly wound up letting Flipclaw and Alderheart tend to him in the medicine den, which certainly didn’t do much help.

“Your heartbeat’s barely there,” Alderheart pulled back from his “father’s” chest with a scowl of frustration. “I don’t get it… and you’ve been vomiting too?”

“Yeah.” LBramble said calmly, gently drawing his tongue over his paw.

“He’s been doing it all morning,” Berrynose added, glowering at the tabby. “Blood and white foam.”

“And it’s really disgusting…” Bristlefrost chimed in. “Could you get him to stop?”

“That sounds really harsh!” Flipclaw sympathetically patted LBramble’s shoulder. “How would you describe your pain?”

“A dull ache that resides in my soul every cursed day while I toil on to accomplish the simple things of life.”

“… _Oooo-kay_.” The tom backed out of the den with his sister. “I’ll just let Boss take over from here...”

“You have to suffer with me.” Alderheart snatched his apprentice’s tail before he could slip out. “Let’s run some tests on him then see what happens.”

_TEST #1_

“Open your mouth,” The dark ginger tom instructed, yanking a piece of twig from the woven part of the medicine den. “Say _ah_.”

“ _Nya_ ,” LBramble obediently opened his jaws, but Berrynose noticed the edgy twitching of the tabby’s tail.

“Dear Starclan, your breath smells like literal death!” Alderheart’s gaze raked LBramble suspiciously as he prodded around with the tiny stick. “I’ll have to prescribe peppermint, won’t I?”

“Yah…”

After more inspection, there must have been a point where the medicine cat came across something particularly thought-provoking.

“What in the world is this?” The ginger tom murmured in wonder, squinting at a certain spot in LBramble’s mouth. “There’s… a seam…”

Unfortunately, the medicine cat prodded the place with the stick, solely out of curiosity.

Without any warning, the leader’s tongue tumbled past his teeth and into the moss.

Everyone stared at the limp, blood-drenched muscle for some extended, awkward period of time. LBramble finally plucked it up and stuck it back in his mouth, grinning.

“Sho? Whas meh?”

Berrynose slammed a paw to his face in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like seriously though I wonder if Bramble's body is literally rotting or something
> 
> and are they ever going to get into why Ashfur felt so sick in the body in the books before?? I hope that gets brought up again because I'm genuinely curious if that body not gonna wait for Bramble to hop back in


	106. Borrowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow breaks out and "borrows" a car, and Ashfur's still trying to win over the kid. 
> 
> Dovewing's car just don't get a break

Hopping out of the window hadn’t been an easy task, especially after the alarm blared off (yep, they were probably about to break to lock on his door to see what happened), but now in the driver’s seat of the car, Shadowsight felt a rush of adrenaline.

At least before he realized he needed an adult with a license to legally drive anywhere.

Fortunately, or more unfortunately for him, Ashfur’s transparent form flickered into the passenger’s seat.

“You better step on it before your family realizes you’re stealing your mom’s car.”

“It’s not stealing!” Shadowsight’s round eyes widened in dismay. “I… I’m just borrowing it this one time without permission and I’ll return it to the same place I found it.”

“You would be a wonderful politician, just like your dad one day.” Ashfur yawned boredly. “Now go. I sense that they broke down the door and spotted the open window.”

“What? You’re right here, how can you sense-”

Both stiffened when a bloodcurdling shriek erupted from the house.

“Well then… either belt to the bottom or pedal to the metal!” Shadowsight shakily shifted into drive and sped off. “Oh, I’m so dead for this…”

“I might get a grandson out of this after all!” Ashfur said, looking quite pleased with himself. “You can come join me anytime, _nieto._ ”

“No thanks. I’m going to the prison because nobody else is taking care of you; I took an oath to heal others, and that is _it_. This is _no_ kind of alliance.”

“ _Mm-hmm_.” The blonde purred, settling in the chair with a knowing grin.

“Stop that!”

_“¿Qué?”_

“Looking like that!” Shadowsight turned his attention back to the road, though he was getting increasingly annoyed. “I’m not joining you, and I never will!”

“Fine. Then your uncle’s going to suffer forever and his murder will partially be on you.”

Shadowsight only stomped on the gas. The car, being physical, and the ghost, being... a ghost, Ashfur was left in a sitting position on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be like in an AU where Shadow knows that Ash can leave the body and that's the main reason why he doesn't want anybody to cake Bramble's body
> 
> also Shadow locks himself in his room for a week since everybody had to go all wack to him so... yeah that's something that happens


	107. Cherish the Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....I dreaded this place. I really never wanted to post here again but here we is
> 
> Yes I did this because someone might have gotten me into Fire/Gray now (just a little bit) and also it felt too short to be a new work so

“There she goes!” Longtail’s call is shrill over the grunts of the gigantic sow. “She got out of the net!”

Graystripe lowers himself to the woodland floor, spears gripped tight in his hands. A strategy formulates in his head, albeit slowly, and he figures that perhaps spearing the twenty-foot pig would weaken it to make close-up combat easier to handle. Before he can voice his stitched-together plan, Fireheart quickly snatches up his own dagger and sprints ahead.

“I’m on it!” The ginger uses the oaks as vertical stepping stones and propels himself into the beast’s side, slashing and kicking like a wild fox. “FOR THUNDERCLAN!”

“…That flogging idiot…” Plan thrown to the wind; the new warrior stomped after his best friend. “Well, wait for me!”

The hog rears and bucks, terrifying squeals piercing the frosty air. Fireheart maintains a good hold, considering that he has his blade fastened tight in the flesh, hot blood flooding from the pig’s huge wound and down the rounded side. The beast’s pace has become less of a frantic gallop and more of a pained toddle, so Graystripe has little trouble latching onto the sow himself. He drives both spears into the bridge between the rump and the back, red flowing out of pink skin as he uses the handles to hoist himself up. With one spear, he yanks it out and stabs, over and over and over…

Fireheart’s still doing damage near the front, and their efforts couple together splendidly. The pig slows… its eyelids slip shut… it stumbles to the ground, oinking pitifully. It’s a little hard to not feel sorry for the thing.

Nevertheless, Fireheart ends it with a calculated swing of his blade, beheading it with a joyful whoop.

“Woo-hoo! We did it!” The blood-drenched warrior bounds over to Graystripe and plucks him off the dead creature’s rump, squishing him in an embrace.

“Our first hunt as warriors!” Graystripe can hardly quell his ecstaticity, purring furiously as Fireheart spins him around.

“That was the most brutal hunt I’ve ever witnessed.” Longtail grumbles from behind, pinching the arch of his nose exasperatedly. “But you caught the dang thing. Thank Starclan for this catch.”

The two younger warriors echoed, sharing a victorious glance between themselves. Graystripe didn’t think that he could see Fireheart ever happier than after they caught the monster pig.

“We can roast the entire thing on a stick!” Says the shorter warrior as they heave the pig back to camp. “It’ll get all crispy!”

“That would take too long to cook, and the elders and queens need some food by tonight, not in a few days.” Longtail reminds. “We’ll chop her into cubes and make a stew out of her.”

“Oh. I suppose that works too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, thanks for getting this far if anyone still reads Warriors Shorts! 
> 
> Starting to think taking terrible chapters and turning them into something new is a good plan! So, is there a chapter anyone would like to see rewritten? Also, as a reminder, I think I can maybe possibly do requests right now but I can't guarantee it'll be done in a snap


	108. betrayal hurts worse than anything (you could do to me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hooray for long titles!
> 
> *brushes off cobwebs* so, what we have here today is another Dark Forest Bramble and Ash thing! would you like any mustard or ketchup with that??
> 
> Warning: (badly described) choking
> 
> At least I think it's badly described  
> look at the little leaf, trying to look like they know cake about writing

“Don’t be so glum, Scramble. After all,” Ashfur leans down, hair lowering to the crackly dust. “We were friends once.”

Bramblestar places a paw on the cage of branches and vines surrounding him, sighing sorrowfully. It’d been long since he’d finished counting all of the leaves in the area, and though he was bored, he wasn’t too certain about carrying on a conversation with the very same cat who was causing so much trouble for his family and the Clans.

In front of him, the smaller tom smirks.

“C’mon, Scramble. It’s could be worse… at least I’m not tying you up and stuffing those spider-mice down your throat.”

Bramblestar presses himself to the back of the cage, unsheathing his claws with a weary hiss.

He didn’t want to stay here any longer.

He didn’t want to sit and watch the cat who tried to murder his kits and took one of his father’s lives scratch his ear so adorably!

Where was Rootpaw, or that Shadow-kid?! Why hadn’t anyone come to save him?

The tabby sinks down on the thirsty ground, allowing himself a miserable whine. Rootpaw was probably a warrior by now. Probably had a new name that WASN’T Rootpaw… probably Rootbranch or something nice like that… he would have at least wanted to float around the ceremony.

“I want you to know that I’m going to be a little bit busy for the next few days,” The gray tom in front of him speaks once more, lowering his leg once he’s all done scratching. “I won’t be here as often to babysit you. I have things to attend to.”

“ _Wonderful_.” Bramblestar grumbles over his own paw that muffles his muzzle a bit.

“I hope this isn’t an attitude I’m hearing!” Ashfur slinks over to the side of the cage the Thunderclan leader is facing, blue eyes wide with mock surprise. “I don’t want you to be unhappy here. I just want what is mine, and none of you dimwits appear to understand that little.”

“And what exactly is ‘yours’ down there?” Fluffing up, the tabby spits. “You’re DEAD! Stay that way and leave us alone!”

“I wouldn’t _BE_ dead if your repulsive daughter hadn’t slit my throat and left my body to drift away in that Stars-damned river!” Ashfur pauses, raising up, a murderous gleam in his softly-glowing, periwinkle eyes. “And I would’ve gotten justice if you hadn’t lied through your teeth to protect her. Makes sense that the son of a murderer would go out of his way to protect one.”

“You’re kind of a murderer too!” Bramblestar yelps, before lowering his voice in a threatening growl. “Don’t forget that.”

“I had my _good_ reasons. Hollyleaf just did it so ‘no one would know’ then blabbed it to the whole world!”

_Is it just Bramblestar’s imagination, or are the vines crawling toward him?_ He yanks himself away from the branches too late; a tendril was curled around his back paw.

“I’m so, so sick of you and your family,” Ashfur’s voice shakes, and the vines toy and tease their way through Bramblestar’s thick pelt. “Y’all have done nothing except ruin my life since I was born! I don’t know how we were ever friends in the first place, not when all of you are just the damn same!”

The vegetation curls itself around the tabby’s throat, and without much warning, furl tighter and tighter around his chest. Bramblestar reaches a front paw up that’s not bound to attempt to slice at the tendrils choking the afterlife out of him, but thorns prickle out of the smooth green skin and pierce him. The blue eyes blaze brighter and brighter as the breath trickles out of the Thunderclan leader in wretched gasps.

He can feel pain, even as a spirit. It surprises him a little how intense it is.

His throat and lungs are scorching with each ounce of air that gets squished from his chest, and faintly, he feels he can hear a bone bending, near the cracking point. His entire body is on fire, with flames of hurt and betrayal.

To think this was the same tom he would’ve shared a patrol and a thrush with once.

Bramblestar never foresaw this. Being choked to death in the Dark Forest by a former Clanmate while his body was being hijacked and used to cause havoc for his family and friends who lived.

Admittedly, the choking wasn’t nearly as agonizing as that one thought while the last breath sailed over his tongue. And suddenly-

Ashfur yanked himself away, chest heaving as if he were the one deprived of air. He threw Bramblestar a terrified glance before the vines snapped away. Bramblestar fell in a heap, wheezing on the humid air, claws outstretched and digging into the cracked soil.

The gray tom turned, speckled tail flicking downwards. He began to toddle off slowly, clearly disturbed by something. 

“I’ll be back shortly.” The tom’s voice was reduced to barely a mew.

The brown tabby glanced up, raising himself a little.

“Hey, Ashy,” He calls before Ashfur’s completely out of earshot. “Who has the attitude now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash: why you widdle- *starts choking him again*
> 
> Bramble: *thumbs up* worth it


	109. Warriors Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying out the farm thingy again
> 
> Fun Fact: a male cow is a bull i think
> 
> ...hey i just eat the stuff idk where it comes from

“Now tell me,” Says Stormfur, paws stopping by the huge barrel. “Why the hens’ eggs are delayed?”

Crowfeather cocks his head, comb flopping to one side as he peers at the collie through the mesh.

“Well, Nightcloud’s having some trouble, so we’re all waiting a little longer.”

“…Could I come in and check things ou-”

“ _No!_ ” The rooster squawked shrilly, feathers fluffing so he resembled a black dandelion puff. “This is a _private_ process! How would you like it if everyone walked in on Brook squeezing out your yapping puppies?!”

Stormfur paused a moment to ponder on it, and his thinking ended with a shudder.

“Good point. When everything’s done, do your alarm thing, and I’ll check it out posthaste. In the meantime, I suppose I could check on the cows.”

“Yeah, do that before you get your tail pecked off.” The rooster retreated into the darkness of the coop, _hmphing_. “‘Can he come in’… what the buck I look like…”

The collie only rolled his eyes, starting on the well-trodden path to the barn. The sun blazing over his head was blocked by the shadow of the large brown structure as he walked in, greeted with the sight of Brook curled up on the hay, little balls of soft fur nestled to her stomach. However, that didn’t mean that the pups were being the quietest. Their wordless yips pierced Stormfur’s ears as he approached, causing him to growl a little at the pain. Brook’s ear lifted and she glanced up.

“What are you up to now?”

“Milk check… maybe they should get someone else to do these things. Some animals don’t seem comfortable with me doing check-ups…” He nuzzled her velvety ear, gaze dropping in discouragement.

“Oh, I am sure it is just the hens. Besides, they let humans in there with no issue.”

“That’s because it isn’t the _same_ to humans.”

“Please. Just go and do what you have to,” She licked his muzzle. “I will be here… nursing, I suppose…”

He was feeling a tiny bit better as he trotted over to the stalls, at least until Speckletail’s head loomed over him.

“My hay is old! Tell that to the farmer, will you?”

“Of course.” He nodded at the elderly cow, before speeding along, addressing the others. “So… does anyone else need anything?”

_“There’s an itch on my rump!”_

_“Too many flies!”_

_“Too dark! Can’t tell you how many times I’ve stubbed my poor soft hoof!”_

“Can I go out and graze?” Brambleclaw asked once the dog neared his stall.

Stormfur shook his head, padding over to the green can of bug spray in the corner.

“Nope. Not without the farmer’s permission.”

“But I’ve been good today, I swear!” The bull protested. “I haven’t bitten or kicked or tried to bust out with my horns!”

“Though it’s great that you’ve improved on your past behavior, it’s not up to me,” The dog sprayed the foul liquid into Ashfur’s stall. “Farmer Barley has to give me the okay.”

Brambleclaw turned away with a snort, brown eyes rolling in annoyance.

“Fine, then you’ll scold me for using alternative methods…”

“Don’t try anything.” Stormfur snarled in reply. “He might let you out if you don’t cause anymore trouble!”

“Oh, please.” Brambleclaw faced the window, refusing to glance back. “You know I’m an angel.”

“…Yeah, the angel of destruction, maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50% of Storm's time is probably used trying to keep Bramble from escaping


	110. not pleased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by MageWolf
> 
> I'm sorry, it just didn't feel like it should be a full work, especially when i quickly lost motivation for this story I had in mind. However, I'm still intrigued by the AU, and I just want to probably make a compilation of short fluffy things for it

“I don’t like this.” Darktail paces across the carpet, plumy tail swishing the floor. “Not one itty-bitty-bit.”

“It’s just a date, Darky…” Brambleclaw shrugs from the bed. “Anyways, at least it’s not the Twins of Destruction babysitting us. Heather’s fun!”

“I’m not concerned about _Heather!_ ” The black-and-white tom stops pacing to snap at him. “I’m concerned about the fact that _I’m_ seeing _you_ and your dolt of a dad more than I’m comfortable with!”

A slight frown briefly tugs at the corner of the brown tabby’s lips, but he only resumes glancing boredly over his science book. Darktail resumes pacing, icy eyes narrowing.

“Something in my child brain tells me that my Baba is… sorely infatuated with that unassuming dolt of yours.”

“Something other than seeing them smooch and snuggle all the time?” Brambleclaw snorts. “Dude, you just have to face that our dads like each other.”

Horror clenches the younger tom in a vice grip. _That couldn’t be… Baba likes his mother! Not that indescribably daft knee-high simpleton!_

“Lies.” Darktail spits, a dark growl seeping into his voice. “I’ll show Baba who his heart truly belongs to before your dolt breaks it.”

“Okay, can you stop calling my dad a dolt?”

“ _NO!_ Not until he leaves my Baba ALONE!”

Both tense when footsteps approach Brambleclaw’s room. Darktail flops himself on the bed in a relaxed position before the door swings open, pretending to care about whatever the brown tabby is reading.

Onewhisker scowls at them suspiciously.

“What’s all that noise going on up in here?”

“Nothing!” Both boys chime, twining their tails sweetly.

The peanut-colored tabby humphs once more, glancing directly at Darktail.

“And what are you doing?”

“Just helping Scramble!” Mews the black-and-white kitten, blinking up at his father innocently. “He doesn’t get what binomial nomenclature is!”

Fireheart peeks into the doorway, and Darktail’s sunny expression falters slightly into an irritated glare.

“Aw, look at that… they’re helping each other with their homework…” The ginger tom grins. “You two are just so adorable when you study.”

“Yep,” Brambleclaw mutters, slamming his book shut. It almost smacks Darktail’s snout between the pages. “I think I’m all done with science for now, though. Where’s Heather anyway?”

“She’s coming soon.” Fireheart assures him. “Scramble doesn’t have to cook anything; she’s bringing some sushi for you two.”

Darktail makes a disgusted face. Onewhisker glances down at his phone when it beeps.

“Fires?”

“Right,” The ginger tom scoots over to the bed and laps at Brambleclaw’s forehead. “I’ll see you later, my cute muffin! Get your math done!”

“Enough with the homework already,” The tabby chokes out through his own purring.

Darktail wrinkles his nose while they purr out goodbyes and slinks off of the bed, padding over to his father. Onewhisker releases a short sigh, leaning down to embrace his kit.

“You’d better behave,” The tabby says in one of his son’s tufted ears, clutching him tight like always. “Don’t give Heathertail any headaches, and don’t stay up past nine-thirty.”

“Do you have to go?” Darktail lets himself plead. “Especially with… _him_ …?”

“Yeah, we already made reservations.” Onewhisker shrugs. “Besides, I’ll come back, we’ll spend the night over together, and then I’ll take you to your mother’s in the afternoon tomorrow. Okay?”

Darktail lowers his head, disappointed. He nods.

His father was so oblivious. He couldn’t see that fluffy abomination was simply toying with him. Smoke wouldn’t do that. Smoke loved him, and Darktail, and all she wanted was the very best for both of them.

The tabby gently draws his tongue over Darktail’s ear once before standing. 

“Ready?” He asks Fireheart, who has finished drowning Brambleclaw in all of the affection he could ever hope for.

“Yep!” The orange cat unlatches from his son, who collapses on the bed. “Let’s go!”

Once they exit, Darktail’s claws dig into the carpet.

“Both of them are fools.”

“Cut it out!” Brambleclaw yowls from the blankets. “You’ve been acting all... weird ever since you got here today! Just sit down and shut up for once!”

“You don’t understand anything, do you?” Darktail barks in reply. “Our fathers can’t be doing… this. Baba belongs to my Mama, and your father belongs away from them!”

Brambleclaw opens his jaws, prepared to verbally wail on the kid, but decides against it. He hops off the bed, shooting the six-year-old a glare.

“Well, I’m not going to listen to you talk trash about my dad.” The tabby storms out, leaving Darktail alone in the middle of the floor. “Pull yourself together, then come downstairs.”

_“You’re not the boss of me!”_

“I’m older. And you’re in my room. You do what I say.” Brambleclaw sticks out his tongue at him before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it hurts i had to delete furk's comment with it
> 
> caprisun almost shot out of my nose at that


End file.
